KANDA STEALS LENALEES KIDNEY! lol jk
by SALADS
Summary: Dior Snow is transported into the D Grayman world, but she has never seen an episode of it! So what the hell is going to happen when the exorcists accompany her on an adventure to find out why she's even there? One redhead would like to know. LaviOC
1. And it Begins!

**Well, why hello there. Must be fate that you are reading my story! In fact, the first fanfiction ever written by meh! Yup, this story is as great as it seems!!! So I think now I'm supposed to say I do not own D Grayman or any characters except for Dior Snow. Well, thats what everybody else writes on their fanfics-lol-I'm not sure, I'm such a newbie haha. Anyways, keep reading and review! Or just at least say hi to me on that page so it makes it seem like I've been reviewed alot. Thankies and see ya later!!! ;)**

"Hey, you know what D Grayman is, right?"

Jess asked, even though she thought I probably knew. But I didn't.

"Ohh yeah!!" I replied, not wanting to disappoint my friend, who was a total anime fan. I would of said no, but I was feeling lazy today.

She beamed at me. "Coolest anime ever, yeah? I mean, Allen Walker is just soooo cuteee! And oh-Lavi and his hammer are just tooo cool! And Kanda is just awesome, isn't he?" She looked at me, waiting for a reaction.

I smiled back-maybe it was too forceful.

"Tooo-talllyy!!!" I squealed, liking how this went. "They are all guys, right?"

Jess frowned at me strangely. " Uhhhh..yes. Anyways, how many episodes have you even SEEN? Because it sounds like zero from your knowledge level."

Hey Jess-you know what? Thats actually true! BECAUSE I DON'T FREAKING WATCH ANIME LIKE YOU DO! I could of said that. But instead I went: "Yeah well I was just joking. You know Theres alot of stuff going on right now-I can't really remember every detail of every anime."

Jess snorted, giving me a look. "Mmhmmmmm, like soooo much stuff. Oh wow, collecting rocks sure takes up your precious time, dosen't it?" She said sarcastically.

"Hey!" I said, kind of offended. I'm the type that gets pissed off real fast. "Just because you don't have a life doesn't mean I don't. And I happen to find collecting meteoroids quite interesting. As well as dancing. (Hiphop by the way)."

Jess sighed. "Fine, I do admit that you are pretty funky when you do the moves, but collecting rocks is just….stupid. And meteoroids? Yeah, right. You wish they weren't just plain rocks." She got up from the bench she was sitting on. We were just hanging out after school, talking and stuff. "I have to go now. I've got a dentist appointment at four. Anyways, you should watch more episodes of D Grayman when you get home-we can talk about it tomorrow!"

Yeah, like I was gonna do THAT.

"SEE YA!" I yelled after her as she left the school grounds. I felt pretty good. Because while SHE had to hope the dentist wouldn't break her tooth, I got to go check on my rock collection.

After Jess was gone, I walked slowly towards a black bentz waiting in the school parking lot. The people that came to pick me up from school everyday were waiting there, wearing typical black suits that you see in TV shows and stuff.

Fine, I admit it-my dad was pretty rich, so he had hired a few servants to follow me around. But I didn't want them there, of course! They always watched my every move, and whenever there was silence in the car one of them would break it by saying, "So, do you want to go to Starbucks?" and then I'd spazz at them and yell, "No! Just freakin take me home!"

Today wasn't much different either. As I got to the car and dropped my bags into the trunk, one of the servants opened the car door for me and greeted me as usual. I think his name was Rex.

"Hello, Dior." The servant smiled at me formally. "How was school today for you?"

I glared at him. "Well!" I said loudly."My ass got stuck in the toilet again and and this girl named Kelly bit me on the neck cause she said I looked sexy. But thats about it!" lol. jk!

I couldn't tell Rex's expression from underneath the shades that he was wearing, but it defenitley wasn't pleasant.

I rolled my eyes, got into the car and he shut it. Then we were on the road to home!

"Hey!" I hissed at the driver as he drove. I couldn't tell if he was Rex or not-the servants all looked the same to me.

"Yes, Dior?"

"Go straight back to the Snow Estate, alright? I don't want to go anywhere else than that!"

"Sure thing."

I laid back into the soft leather seats and sighed. Even though we were going home, it didn't feel like it. Well, why? You wanna know, right? Well, of course you do! Okay, so I didn't want to go to the Snow Estate because ever since my mom had disapeared (something that I still couldn't figure out), the house was a creepy empty manor. Everyday, when I got home, I had to hang out with the stairs because it was so boring there. And oh yeah-my dad was like never home except during the holidays. Because aren't all business men like that? Doing their manly business and shit?

I looked out the window.

Oh right! And due to that reason, I started collecting rocks! And I have about like 20 of them, all pretty and shiny. Except for a few. Some are ugly but I decided to keep them anyways because it took me a long time to find them. Yeah-isn't that so sad? I started collecting rocks because the stairs was being a bad friend.

"Dior?"

I glanced up. The driver was looking at me though the mirror.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"We have a surprise for you."

I blinked. A surprise? That was pretty unusual-things went basically the same way everyday and I wasn't used many surprises.

I was just about to jump up in excitement until a horrible thought struck me.

"Wait." I said. "It's not a gift card, is it?"

Because seriously. That was very unoriginal.

Then a smile curved across the drivers mouth.

"You'll find out."

I grunted. "Ooooo, trying to be all mysterious here, aren't we?" I rolled my eyes. "You're not the type!"

The driver only laughed.

After what seemed like hours of driving, we finally reached the gate to my house. It opened automatically after seeing the familiar black car that carried me around to places everyday.

"Welcome home!"

A guy wearing a hat that was standing beside the gate greeted me cheerfully.

I stared at him. "Who are you?"

The real Rex shook his head in disapointment in the seat beside the driver's. "Oh Dior, Dior." He said miserably. "I don't know how you can not know him-hes Jared! You know, the Jared thats been working here for two years?"

I blinked. "Oh." I said. How rude of me. "Oh! Oh! I remember you now!" I said, even though I had no idea who he was. How was it possible that he had been working here for two years? "Hey, Jared! I remember you! Remember the good times when we used to play volleyball at the beach? That was scorchin hot, yes it was!"

The Jared dude just scratched his head in confusion while we drove past him. I felt bad, but sadly only things like that could make my day.

The bentz stopped and I got out after Rex opened the door for me. I had told him not to do that a gizermillion of times, but he always said that it was his job.

"Soooo." I said, looking around after I got out of the car. It was a pretty hot summer day. "Wheres my surprise?"

The servants remained silent, and I looked at them in shock. Now they were _ignoring _me?!

"Wha-"

"DIOR!"

I spun around to the voice that had just called my name and gasped.

Oh my.

"Oh em gee!" I cried as I saw the person waiting at the front door to the estate. He looked the same as usual, dressed in neat clothes with cleaness surrounding him like bees around honey.

My dad smiled as I ran towards him in excitement. Whoa! I had to admit, this was one of the best surprises yet!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I know its sudden." My dad nodded in agreement. "But I really wanted to see you."

We were eating dinner in the dining room-it was dark out already and we had already talked alot. About everything.

I was actually pretty touched that he had come to visit me. This wasn't something that my heartless (How could you be so heartless, lol Kanye) father would usually do. I know that he was a busy guy, but so what? That didn't mean that he couldn't come once in a while!

"Thanks for the rock by the way." I said, then glared at Rex, who was sitting in a chair beside me reading a book. 'I didn't know that Rex had told you ALL of my hobbies!"

I swore that I was going to kill that servant later. I was very happy that my dad had brought me, yes, you guessed it-a rock as a present, but then I found out that he only knew about my rock obsession because Rex had been telling him everything. Which meant that the arse was stalking me. Again.

I patted the right pocket of my jeans. The rock was still there, tucked into my pocket. I didn't want to hurt my dad's feelings, so I didn't say it out loud, but the rock was a really ugly shade of brown. And it wasn't very smooth, either.

"I didn't know that you had suddenly started collecting rocks." My dad chuckled as he took a bite of dinner from his plate.

I shrugged. "Thats only because its been boring as hell here ever since mom left." I couldn't help saying that.

My dad flinched. "That woman left on her own accord. I don't know how your hobbies have anything to do with it."

I glared at him instantly. "Yeah right!" I yelled. "She obviously left because you were treating her like crap!"

My dad dropped his fork and gaped at me. "What-what in the world are you talking about? That woman was crazy!"

I stood up and banged the cup against the table. My mom, crazy?

"I thought you had changed!" I shouted at him. "But I guess not-I can see why mom left!"

And saying that I left the room as well, running. Behind me a few servants came after me as my dad sat there in surprise, but I was too fast for them to catch up.

I sprinted all the way ino the garden furiously. I had imagined tonight's "familly" dinner to go pretty well-I thought the coldness of my dads heart had melted suddenly. But it didn't. He was still the same asshole like he was when my mom disappeared. We argued after 30 minutes of talking. And no matter how hard the police searched, they just couldn't find her-which was somthing that I still didn't believe. Yeah right! My dad probably DIDN'T even want her back at all!

I ran as far as I could away from the light of the house and deep into the grass of the yard.

"Dior Snow!"

The servants came running me as I finally stopped to breath near a tree in the yard. What? I thought they had gone back to the house!

"Leave me alone!" I growled, in a bad mood. Well actually, I wasn't really the happy type, so I was pretty much always in a bad mood, because I spazzed out alot.

"Aw, come on, Dior!" Rex panted. "I mean, how many times a year does your father even come home?"

"Um, once? I wish he never came, actually."

Rex rolled his eyes tiredly. "Just go back and spare us all, please!" I looked at him as he spoke. "You should apologize to your father."

Okay, thats when I snapped.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, jumping up in anger, startling all of the servants behind Rex. "Yeah, right! If you guys want me to go eat dinner with him, then HE is the one that has to say sorry a hundred times!" I glared at Rex. "I don't want to be with him! I'd rather find my mom!"

But of course finding her wasn't very possible.

Rex's face looked pale. "Di..Dior?" He pointed at my jeans and stammered. "Whats in your pocket?"

I glanced down. O EM GEE! The pocket that held my rock was glowing a shade of turquoise!!! But why?!

Quickly I took out the ugly stone- it was glowing even brighter now as it came out of my pocket.

I kept staring at it.

And then, suddenly, the rock exploded into a humongous force and I was pushed into a door in front of me.

And then everything went...SWIRLING!!! dun dun dun!!!

**THANKYA SOOOO MUCH FOR READING!!! WRITING FANFICTION IS FUNNER THAN I EXPECTED! WELL, SEE YOU SEXIES SOON-BECAUSE YOU ARE COMING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND YOU BETTER! BECAUSE ITS GONNA GET AWESOME!!! OH AND ONE MORE THING-WE NEED TO CELEBRATE MY FIRST FANFIC SO YOU GUYS ARE ALL GETTING FREE INTERNET DOUGHNUTS!!!bok.**


	2. On top of Kanda

**Hii! Welcome to Chapter 2! Things start getting better from here on! **

**Oh, and if you haven't figured it out yet the title has nothing to do with the actual story.**

I screamed like hell as I fell out of the light. "AH MY FUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!!!!" I could hear my own voice echoing from the top as if I had fallen down a well. Oh yeah! Like Kagome from Inuyasha. Only this is better!

"AHHHHHH-" My scream was muffled when I fell onto something hard-but not hard enough to break my neck. I hard something underneath me crunch and I was too shocked to scream or yell-I think I was paralyzed. WHAT THE HELL HAD I FALLEN ONTO? IT FELT LIKE A BRICK!

Suddenly, the object underneath me moved and I yelled, scared outta my pants. I fell over and landed onto a mat and lay there in pain, on my back. I didn't hear any cracking sounds, but I could of sworn that a bone was broken……only it was hiding……………………..somewhere….

"Ug…ugh."

I turned around in surprise. Whoa?! Who knew! There was a person lying on her side, with her back turned facing away from me, making sounds of pain. Only her voice sounded very manly and I couldn't help but frown. Gross! A Man-woman!

I got up, ignoring the pain of my almost broken back. I stood up on my feet and stared at the person, trying to figure out if "it" was a girl or a boy.

"Wha..what.." The he-she turned it's neck and looked up at me. I stared down at it and gasped.

"EW!" I yelled, caught off guard. We were both startled by my sudden shout. But so what? I couldn't help screaming-it wasn't my fault, because who knew that the figure on the ground with long, silky, blue hair actually had the face of a man?!

The guy glared as me as I quickly covered my mouth. That was actually very rude of me, saying, "Ew!" like that to his face. His manly face.

Before I could apologize and wonder where the hell he came from, a random door behind us burst open and a girl around my age with shortish black hair charged in with a white-haired boy with lines on his faces behind her.

Oh, and the girl was definitely a girl this time-I was absolutely sure.

"KANDA!" She yelled, hurrying in through the door. "What was that crash?!"

I stared at the three people in the room-first at the short haired girl, then at the boy with the messy white hair, and finally at the long, blue haired man. Or woman.

Then I groaned.

"My god!" I thrust my head back tiredly. "What is this, a hair salon for the circus?"

I expected them to kick me in the shins or something-I didn't even care-I was already in too much pain to feel anything else. But instead of beating me up, the black haired girl just ignored me like I wasn't even there and bounced over to the guy on the floor quickly.

That was even more insulting!

"Kanda!" The girl got onto her knees and felt the guy's forehead. "Kanda?!"

The blue haired guy named Kanda slowly looked up at her without any expression.

"Um." I said as I watched the two. "Is his name actually Kanda? Because what kind of a name is Kanda, even?" It sounded like….panda. Only for some reason it sounded annoyingly familiar.

The black haired girl lifted her head and looked at me, as if she was actually seeing me for real this time. And unlike the Kanda guy, she didn't glare at me like I had just said "Hey, guess what? I poked a hole in your parachute! Now let's ride!"

"Hi…hi…uh..hi!" She blinked at me, and then looked down again-and we all did-because the Kanda guy had just mumbled something. Then she looked up again at me.

"Who are YOU?"

"I-I-I'll tell you WHAT she is!"

Kanda shot death glares at me and gritted his teeth together. "You-you MACHINE of the Earl!" He spat in pain. "You-you disguise yourselves as humans and pretend to be one of us! But I know what you really are, you damned bastard of an akuma!"

"AKUMA?!" the others in the room spun around to look at me.

I would have had a great comeback to that, but the only problem was I had no idea what Kanda had just said. It sounded like words coming out of a guy that needed cookies. And what the hell was an akuma?

"What the hell is an akuma?" I asked, but nobody seemed to care about my questions.

"Kanda, stop being rude-shes not an akuma!" The white haired boy came to my defense. I blinked and inspected his frame more closely. There was a weird star tattoo above on of his eyes, and there was also a line that went from his forehead straight down his eye. Wow.

The black haired girl spun around and frowned at Kanda anxiously.

"Geez Kanda! Where did you hit your head? Have you forgotten about Allen's eye? There's only an akuma around if he says so!"

Kanda still had the same eyes of hatred though, and it was beginning to scare me. Yeah, I had landed on top of him somehow, but that was an accident and he didn't have to hold a grudge and look at me with coldness like that!

"I know about his eye, Lenalee!" Kanda snarled. "But I also know that the Earl has been creating more advanced Akuma-who knows! Maybe they are now immune to Allen's eye!"

I glanced at Lenalee and the Allen boy. They both remained silent for a moment.

Lenalee gazed down at the ground, sadness reflecting in her eyes. "Tha-thats….true. The Earl is getting stronger." Then she glanced up at me and grabbed my arm, her violet eyes filled with determination. I yelped in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid were going to have to take you to my brother Komui for an inspection. Please forgive us." Her voice sounded serious.

Wait, what?

I tried to jerk my arm away from her, but Lenalee's grip was hard like stone, which surprise me a lot. I didn't expect her to be so strong.

"Bitch!" I yelled, and lifted my free hand to slap her. Before I could do so though, the white haired Allen boy had grabbed it in a firm hold. Now I was trapped!

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU RAPISTS?!" I shouted in confusion. Who were these people and what did they even want? And why the hell was I even here, in this strange place filled with strange people that dressed strangely? Like, what the hell? What kind of super mini skirt was that Lenalee girl even wearing? Oh, and where were those sucker servants when I actually needed them?!

"Miss, calm down!"

I turned to look at white haired Allen with the British accent. He still had his hands around my other arm firmly, and I could tell that he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Miss, please." The boy said. "We won't harm you, so please calm down."

Weirdly enough, his voice did soothe me a little-it made me less confused.

"Yeah, but I don't even know you!" I cried, exasperated.

The boy smiled sweetly. "In that case, I'm Allen Walker, she's Lenalee, and he-"Allen gestured his hand towards the blue haired guy-"Is Kanda."

"Che." Kanda turned his head away."Damn Akuma."

I was about to ask again what an akuma was and why was everybody calling me one, but I was too stunned to get mad.

"Allen Walker?" I said strangley. "Allen Walker. Walker. Allen. Walker. Allen." I kept saying that-where had I heard that name before?

"Yes, my name is Allen Walker." The boy kept smiling, but I could tell that it wasn't completely pure and that he was very careful and nervous fore some reason. I guessed it was probably because of the whole "akuma" deal, whatever it was. "Um miss, now we are going to take you down to the lab, okay?'

"Asshole!"

Lenalee smiled nervously and he ignored my foul words. Along with the girl in the mini skirt, he pulled my out of the door, leaving Kanda in the room alone at the corner. Before Lenalee closed the door, she smiled at Kanda, who was still on the ground, only now with his legs crossed spiritually.

I stared at him in shock. Wait-he was healed already? What had happened to all the crunching sounds from his bones that I had heard when I had fallen on top of him? I felt dizzy-this place that I was in was filled with unbelievable things.

"Um, Kanda?" Lenalee said in a clear voice while Allen kept dragging me out of the room.

The blue haired guy glanced up at her and looked annoyed.

"We'll be back after we see if she's an akuma, alright?"

Lenalee smiled at Kanda, but he just rolled his eyes.

"Che."

Then Allen dragged me out of the room and Lenalee closed the door behind her quietly. I looked around the area and shuddered. We were in a creepy dark hallway that was freakishly long. The corridor was lit up by candles hanging on the walls and the walls were made out of stone. I felt like I was in the medieval times, only this place was much cleaner. Maybe Lenalee did all of the cleaning.

We walked through the corridors in silence, and the footsteps were all I could hear echoing through the halls. Allen dragged me along while Lenalee walked behind us. I was pretty sure that I had traveled to Hogwarts-the place looked exactly like that school, only it wasn't filled with chattering witches and wizards (little did she know that it was actually filled with retarded exorcists).

"Um, Allen?" We turned around and I flinched at the name Allen. UGH!

"Yes Lenalee, what is it?"

I didn't listen to Allen and Lenalee's conversation at all- I was beginning to feel reaaally strange.

Allen. Allen. Allen Walker.

Where had I heard those damned names before?! Why were they so familiar?

I was pulled along again by Allen, who made it seem it was okay to touch me.

"Let go!" I growled. "I'm not gonna run away!"

Allen obeyed and he let me walk by myself. I walked in front while he and Lenalee walked behind me. I was still trying to figure out why these names were so familiar.

Allen. Kanda. Allen. Kanda.

But it felt like the sentence was missing something!

Allen. Kanda. Allen. Kanda.

I still couldn't figure out where these names had come from.

Allen. Kanda. Allen. Kanda.

How was it even possible that I knew these names? Kanda was such a gay name-and I wasn't really familiar with gay names like that because unlike these people, everyone around me had NORMAL names, like my anime loving friend Jess for example. THAT was a normal name. Jess.

I gasped.

Jess? Anime?

Suddenly I was pulled into a flashback, from when I was sitting on the bench with Jess and we were talking about her stupid anime obsession.

You know what D Grayman is, right?

The words began to swirl in my head like a cotton candy machine.

Coolest anime ever, yeah? I mean, Allen Walker is just soooo cuteee! And oh-Lavi and his hammer are just tooo cool! And Kanda is just awesome, isn't he?

I was tossed out of the flashback suddenly and into reality. Allen and Lenalee surprised me by crowding over my face, staring at me strangely. That basically meant that two characters from an anime were staring at me strangely.

"Um, are you okay?"

I ignored Lenalee's question. Of course I wasn't! I had basically just figured out that something crazier than crazy was going on, and nothing could even be done to explain the crap! I just kept staring at Allen, and my mouth dropped open. Was that why everybody's hair was all weird and unrealistic?! Was that why Kanda looked like a girl even though he was actually just a guy that just looked like a girl? Was that why Lenalee's skirt was shorter than short? Did that explain why she had violet eyes and she was so pretty?

Actually nevermind-I was prettier!

But still! What the hell was going on? All of these characters were from that anime called D Gayman! I mean, D Grayman! That wasn't even right! Why was I here, in this place filled with D Grayman people?! And all of the names of the characters were the exact same ones that Jess had gushed over! There was cute Allen walker, awesome Kanda, random Lenalee….

I nearly choked on my own spit.

Allen rushed over to my side with a worried expression on his face. "Are you sure you don't need medical attention?" He wanted to know.

I spun around and touched his face, making him shout in surprise. I think I was going crazy.

"Allen…Allen Walkerrrr??!!" I gasped, even though I already knew his name. Then I started to trace to star on above his eye with my finger tips slowly.

"Yeee..yes miss?" I was scaring the shit out of the poor boy.

"Allen!" Lenalee yelled at him, and then she pointed at me. How rude. "I-I –I think that she IS an akuma!" She stammered, while Allen stretched out his arm.

"Alright! Innocence, acti-"

I grabbed Allen by his arm. "ALLEEEN-KUN!!!" I cried, clinging on to his arm. "WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOOING?"

"Quick , Allen! Activate your innocence!" Lenalee was screaming now for some reason. So loud! "That is so akuma behavior!!!"

I spun around and growled at her. "I don't know what in the anime world you are TALKING about!" I snarled pissed off that I was having this stupid anime dream. I think it was a dream. I hoped. How else would Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee be here then?

"But you know what Lenalee? Your stupid little anime powers can't do A BIT of damage on me! Because this is MY dream! And I don't know WHY I'm having this dream, because Jess is the one that watches anime everyday and D Grayman and all of the characters like Allen Walker, Kanda, and oh yeah what's his face, the guy who apparently has a hammer or something called-"

-BAMSHMABABAM!"

"Ow!" I cried, rubbing my head. I was too busy telling that stupid anime girl about my dream I hadn't realized where I was going. Wait. If it was actually a dream, then why did my head….hurt?

"Here."

I looked up and saw that a strong looking hand was offering to help me up. I grabbed it and glanced up to see who it was.

I blinked.

Standing before me was cute guy that had red hair sticking out from under a green head band. The part that scared me the most about him though was that he looked like a pirate with an eye patch on his right eye and he was carrying a giant hammer.

Wait-HE WAS CARRYING A GIANT HAMMER?!

"Uh-hi!" The guy smiled like a kid, showing lots of teeth. "I'm-"

"LAVI!"

I grabbed his shirt tightly, terrified. "You..you're Lavi, aren't you?"

....was this really a dream?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I FREAKING MEAN IT!!! THANKYOU VERY VERY MUCH!!! MWA!!! SEE YA IN CHAPTER 3!!!**

**PS!!!. I really! don't want the name of this story to be Kanda steals Lenalee's kidney, but I have no choice because my brain seems to be stuck on deciding a name. Name reccomendations reccomended! lol bye!**


	3. LAVI! mwa!

**Hiii! Welcome to chapter 3! I'm like uploading a chapter per day! lol. Thanks and keep reading!!!**

Last time, on KANDA STEALS LENALEES KIDNEY!!!

I grabbed his shirt tightly, terrified. "You..you're Lavi, aren't you?"

................................................was this really a dream?

Allen and Lenalee gaped at me, their mouths wide open, surprise written on their faces.

"What?"I said to the two drooling idiots.

Then I realized that I was still clutching Lavi's shirt, a handful of fabric still grasped in my hands. Realizing this, I quickly, released his white shirt, startling him. He took a step back and I saw that the white fabric was all crumply because I was holding on so tightly.

"Sorry." I mumbled, then lifted my head so I could get a good look at him.

"But you ARE Lavi, aren't you?"

I wanted to know for sure.

The red head just looked down at me (yeah, there's that much of a height difference) and stared at me with his shiny emerald eyes.

"Yeah!" He said happily, totally opposite of what I expected. I thought he would have said something like:"You stalker." But instead, he was grinning.

"How did you know?"

I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. Yeah I know-this Lavi guy was super hot, but at that moment the thing I wanted him to say the most wasn't "Hey let's go out!" but instead I wanted him to say, "No, I'm not Lavi! What kind of a name is Lavi? I'm actually Alex, and I go to the school across the street from yours that doesn't look a thing like this creepy Hogwarts building that has an obsession with something called akumas!"

If only he had said something like that instead-then I wouldn't feel a jolt of depression.

"You know," I said to him. "If you weren't Lavi then maybe this wouldn't be D Gayman. I mean, uh, D Grayman. But since Jess said that you carry a giant hammer around"-I glanced up at the huge weapon-"This totally proves that I am having a very retarded dream. About anime."

Lavi just blinked back at me in confusion and I glared at him.

Stupid innocent anime blinks!

Lenalee interrupted everything suddenly as she came up to Lavi and spoke her cute little voice that was really annoying.

"Ne, Lavi?"

Blink. Blink.

"What?"

"Why are you carrying around your hammer in the first place?"

Lenalee pointed at the giant thing that Lavi was holding on his shoulders. The redhead laughed. Cause it's rexing time!!! (lol ignore that)

"Well, Lenalee. Because I heard you and Allen screaming something about an akuma-" Lavi suddenly looked up and glanced around in confusion. "Hey! Where IS the akuma? Wasn't there an akuma here?"

Lenalee smiled nervously. "Um well, we THINK there might be-"

I interrupted Lenalee by gasping. "Akuma!" I exclaimed, then I turned to Lavi to his surprise and poked him. "Yes Lavi, there IS an akuma around here, because I'm the akuma! Oh right, and I still don't know what an akuma is, yet I'm being dragged to some lab to be checked out to see if I'm REALLY an akuma! Very fair, isn't that so?"

Lavi scratched the back of his head. "Wait." He said, confused. "Who are you again?"

Allen Walker stepped up beside me and laughed nervously. "Uh, were not sure who she is actually." Then he turned to me. "My apologies, but may I know your name?"

"Fine." I said. "My name is Dior. Dior Snow. And not this akuma shit you guys are talking about. Got it?"

Lenalee tried to force a smile. "Well then, uh..hi Dior!"

Then she pushed me along the hallway. "We have to get down to the lab now, okay?"

I walked along without protesting, because there was no point. I was here and that was for sure. And I didn't know where here was. Except all the people had gay names and that they were very beautiful. And everything seemed to match up with this anime called D Grayman.

"Wait, Lenalee? Where are you taking her? Can I come?"

We turned around and saw Lavi still standing there with his hammer, waiting for an explanation.

"Why is she even here?"

Lenalee sighed. "I'll explain it to you later, kay? We are just really suspicious about her being an akuma. Come with us down to the lab!"

"Are you sure she's an akuma though?" Lavi asked and looked down at me from head to toe. "She really doesn't dress like one."

I glared at him then glanced down at what I was wearing-which was totally normal. I was wearing jeans that fit on perfectly like a second skin, a normal shirt that said Juicy on it, and flats. Which by the way, were from Marc by marc jacobs-yup I was wearing a pair of mouse flats! That weren't so cheap!

When I looked up, everybody burst out laughing. I glared at Lenalee first-she was trying not to laugh but wasn't doing a good job at it. How DARE she giggle when her own skirt was making her look like a slut?! Then I spun around and stared at Lavi, who was laughing hysterically like my clothes were the funniest things ever. Like he was the one to talk! He looked like a pirate wannabe with those boots and pants! And what was with the eye patch? Finally I turned to Allen and he was covering his mouth up, trying not to be rude. But underneath that hand I could tell his mouth was curved up into a huge smile-like he had the right to! He was dressed like he was from another century! A WAITER from another century! Yet everybody was laughing at ME!

"Webkinz!" I yelled, shuting them up.

All three of them looked at me-Lenalee and Allen turned to a serious expression while Lavi was still laughing in the corner while looking at my shoes. It wasn't even that funny compared to what THEY were all wearing. But I could tell that worse things were going to come in my way. Worse things than the dress code.

Soon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hey, want to know something?" I said to the man with blue hair that was wearing glasses. Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen were down at the lab with me with Lenalee's brother Komui (another strange name), who was getting some machines ready to get me checked out and see if I was really an akuma. This was something that I STILL didn't know about.

"What?" Komui lifted up his head.

I smiled at him sweetly. "You're ugly."

Everyone gasped.

Well, he wasn't really ugly. He was after all, the brother of the beautiful Lenalee (I'm still prettier!). But I needed to say something to piss everyone off, because they had pissed me off a lot by laughing at my clothes-which were very normal. I glanced at Lenalee, who was standing beside the door to the lab-she looked like she was holding back the urge to rip my head off-but she was still smiling, which was really annoying. Beside her, I saw Allen and Lavi exchange glances, but Lavi was trying not to laugh. Then I looked at Komui.

Lenalee's brother pushed up his glasses. "Eh-hem." He coughed.

"WAHHH!!! THAT'S NOT EFFIN TRUE!!!"

Suddenly, Komui had burst into tears and was banging his head onto one of his weird machines. Lenalee quickly rushed over and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry!" She said, comforting her brother. "They are all lies!" She lifted her head and tried to smile at me, which disgusted me a lot. Ugh! Why did she always have to put on a smile?!

A few minutes later, after Komui had put something weird inside my mouth, I heard everybody release the breath that they were holding in. Komui took the purple machine out of my mouth and checked it. What was going on? What was the disgusting purple machine that was in my mouth? It tasted horrible, along with many of the other devices that were put into me to check if I was an akuma or not.

"She's one hundred percent HUMAN!!!" He shouted happily.

Everybody else danced around in joy as I sat there in the seat. Of course I was human! What else would I be, a vampire? Ohh, woot Edward Culllen! Pshhh. Yeah right!

"Dior!" Allen came up to me smiling. "I'm so glad! You're not an akuma! You're not a weapon of the Earl!!!" Then he tried to give me a hug, but I pushed him away just in time.

"Whoa, hold on." I said, getting tired of this dream. If it really was a dream! "Ever since I landed on top of the Kanda guy, I've had no idea what you guys were talking about."

Suddenly, it became quiet and everybody turned their eyes on me. Komui and Lenalee, who were hugging each other, released each other and stared at me. Lavi, who was dancing, stopped. Allen blinked at me.

"Well, of course you wouldn't!" Allen laughed. "Most people don't know about the Order, either. But how did you even get INSIDE of headquarters?"

I wished they had asked me that before I came to the lab.

"I don't know, okay?" I cried. "All I know is that my dad's servants were chasing me to get back to the Snow estate and then something happened and I ended up on top of Kanda. And I thought he was a girl. And you guys accused me of being an akuma and dragged me down here. What IS an akuma?!"

Lenalee blinked at me. "Surely you have heard of an akuma?"

I shook my head.

"That's not possible! They've been increasing numbers lately, and there are very very few places left that haven't been attacked by akumas. Haven't you at least SEEN one of those machines before that look like clowns? I mean, the place that you are from-have akumas never been there?"

Clown-machines? Never seen one in my life.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about." I said-I was starting to feel homesick now-wherever home was. I was also wishing that the servants would wake me up from this nightmare.

"Where are you from?" Lavi asked, looking at me intently with his deep green eyes.

"Vancouver." I replied. "You know, city responsible for hosting the winter games 2010?"

Lenalee and Komui gasped.

"What?"

Komui jumped into the air. "NANDESUTO?!" He shouted. "2010?!"

"Uh…yes?"

Everybody exchanged glances with each other as I sat there dumbly.

"Look," I said. "I know this isn't 2010-I can tell. And you guys are probably all surprised because I'm from somewhere very, very different from here. But do you think you could explain to me who you guys are and why I'm here?"

Allen looked extremely stunned. "I-I don't know how you got here." He stammered.

Lavi spoke up next. "Well, alright then!" He said cheerfully, which surprised me. I thought he'd be too amazed or something to talk. "This is the Black order and we are all exorcists!"

I frowned. "Exorcists? Like exorcism and the chicken blood stuff?"

Lavi blinked at me. "Uh, probably not."

Komui, who was sitting on the ground now, sighed. "This is going to take a lot of explaining."

Allen just had to make a speech, though, with his British accent.

"Well, Dior." He said. "You see, akumas are machines created by the Earl due to the feelings of sadness. We exorcists are the ones that must detroy them-we are the only ones that can." Lenalee smiled at him, telling him to go on. "Because we are the chosen ones by god, and all exorcists have something called an Innocence, which causes strange things to happen, we must destroy the Earl and the Noahs. The Noah clan contain feelings of hatred, and they are on the same side as the Earl. They are setting out right now to look for the heart innocence, which is the key to all Innocence. If the heart is destroyed, then all Inoocences will be gone."

The white haired boy smiled at me, and I stared back at him stupidly. Huh?

"Well, that's about all you need to know, Miss Dior Snow!" Lavi clapped his hands together. "Well done Allen-that was a greeeaaat explanation!" Even Komui was smiling.

The only problem though, was that I didn't get a word of Allen's lesson. Innocence?

I thrust my head back and groaned. "Whyyy am I in D Grayman instead of in Naruto or something? At least I KNOW what Naruto is all about! Then I wouldn't have to be sooooo confused about this Innocence crap!"

Lenalee smiled gently. "I don't know what D Grayman or Naruto is," She said, "But they must be very important to you."

I looked at her. Then I burst out laughing hysterically. Did she just say that? D Grayman and Naruto-important to me?

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" tears were coming out of my eyes now. I had never heard someone say something so stupid. I guess I WAS in an anime, after all!

"AHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!!!!" Everybody stared at me as I laughed, but I care at all! This world was BS! It was fake like Kelly's nose! Nobody could get hurt!!!

"Uh, Dior?" Lenalee asked as I continued to laugh. "Dior?'

I stopped laughing and brushed my tears away. "Haha, yes?" I sniffed. "What do you want?"

"What should we do with you?'

I froze. That was true. I had nowhere to go-the Snow Estate obviously wasn't very close to the Hogwarts building, and I didn't even know which world I was in. Komui put a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm." He said. "Do you think we could..um..keep you for now?"

I blinked back in surprise. "You want to what?!"

"Well, you see, we need to figure out why you are here and how you got here, so that's going to take some time. It could be an Innocence's doing, after all."

Lavi, Alen, and Lenalee all gaped at Komui. "EH?!" They shouted. "INNOCENCE?!"

Komui nodded, seriousness written across his face. "You see, that's what I'm trying to figure out." He nodded at me. "Theres a legend about a dimensional-traveling Innocence-it can travel through realms. I've heard of the story when I was very young, but it was just a story used to tell young exorcists." He glanced at us-me, especially. "Now I'm beginning to doubt it-now I'm beginning to wonder if there COULD be an Innocence that has such a power. I mean, if there is then that could explain why Dior is here, in the Order so suddenly."

Allen nodded, taking all of it in. "Wow." He said. "I didn't know that such an Innocence existed."

Lenalee agreed. "That's amazing!" She said. "An innocence that can travel through dimensions!"

Komui smiled weakly. "That's right-there just may be such an Innocence-I never paid much attention to the story before, but now I would like to investigate this."

I had no idea what they were talking about. But I could tell it was something special.

"So, uh." I said. "Can you try to get me back into my own…………………………realm?"

Komui pushed up his glasses. "That's going to take some time." He said. "I'm not sure if that story even has anything to do with the reason that you are here-It is simply just a guess. But do you mind"- he looked at me-"Staying with us for a while? I mean, where else would you go?"

I thought about it for a moment. That was very true. I didn't even know where I was. So of course I had to stay with them! There could still be what was it? Oh yeah-there could still be akumas outside in this world!

"Of course I'm staying!" I said. " I know I can't really help you defeat akumas, since I don't have the magical powers that you guys have, but I can help with things!"

Lenalee came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "We are making you stay!" She said gently. "We can't just leave you with nowhere to go, so don't worry! The order is filled with generous people!"

I turned my head around. "Wait-what?!" I gasped. "There's more people than just you guys?"

Lavi laughed. "Stupid!" he said. "Why do you think it's called the black ORDER? Theres hundreds of people!"

I gulped. Hu-hundreds of pe-people? So Hogwartsish.

"Lenalee.' Komui spoke. "Since Dior will be staying with us for a while, can you show her her room? I think room 404 is empty."

"Sure!" The black haired girl replied. "Come on Dior, let's go!"

Before I could say anything, she had grabbed my head and pulled me out of the room. My head was in a blur-this was all happening too fast. First I was being chased by my dad's servants, and now I was being dragged up to my new room-that happened to be in a giant building that looked like Hogwarts! In a world called D Grayman!

We were going up the stairs that were made out of stone, with Lenalee still pulling my hand.

"I'm glad you're here!" she said cheerfully, leading me along. "I get pretty lonely sometimes, because there aren't many girls here except for Miranda. But she's almost always on a mission!" We were still walking, and she was still chattering like a lady at a tea party. "I'm not sure if room 404 is really empty, because there are so many rooms in the headquarters-my brother gets them mixed up sometimes. I mean, how can he know if all of the rooms are empty? He'd have to have a pretty good memory to remember all that stuff!"

I remained silent as we walked. Gosh, I didn't know Lenalee could be such a chatter box!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Were here!" The black haired exorcist looked at me excitedly. God that was a long walk up the stairs. "I wonder how big your room is!" We were standing in front of a door that said 404 on it-the sign was falling apart and crooked. I felt nervous. Was THIS really going to be my new room?!

"Okay, were going to see it now." Lenalee giggled and reached for the knob. I snorted. I would of laughed if she had opened the door and found a naked dude painting pictures.

"LENALEE!"

A booming voice startled us and we both whipped around to see who it was.

I blinked.

Standing behind us was Kanda, looking murderous for some reason. His hair was now tied up into a long ponytail, making him look less like a girl.

He was holding a long glowing sword in his hands, and before I knew it the sword had been pointed towards my face.

"What are you doing, Kanda?" Lenalee cried as Kanda glared at me, mouth curved into a snarl.

"You son of an akuma!" He spat, as I backed into the door, terrified. Who knew that the man-woman had such a frightening weapon?! Kanda smiled scarily, which was even more horrible.

"Damn akuma! Today, I'll show you how my mugen slices up machines of the Earl!"

**Yeah, thats about it. Thanks as usual for reading-please review! Gooooddd bye!**


	4. Innocence, perhaps

**HEy guys! Thankyas for readin all the way to chapter 4! lol my chapters are getting longer everytime! Oh, and here is a character proifle for Dior Snow, even though its pretty obvious that shes a loud bitch! :P**

**Name-Dior Snow**

**Personality: spoiled, loud, DRAMATIC, kinda mean, ****bossy, active! Watch out! She'll jump on you and pull your ear off if you offend her! That bitch! lol**

**Age: 16-but no license.....yet.**

**Hobbies: collecting rocks for some reason, dancing hiphop, exploring,...... shopping!!!**

**fav Colors: Pink and green. (lol those are MY favourite colors!)**

**eyes: bright green. Like Lavis.**

**hair color: Darkish. Like basically black. But not really. Okay fine, actually. Black.**

**Thats her profile!! If you have any other questions for Dior like "Whats her favourite type of cow" then ask me! Kk thanks!**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

I think my scream got caught in my throat.

But Kanda was such a meanie. He didn't even care- he just ignored my shaking arms and came at me with the speed of a race car.

I closed my eyes and prepared for death.

-CHING!-

But what if death wasn't possible in this world? What if I woke up and found myself back home after being slashed by the sword? Hey-that actually wouldn't be that bad! Then my dad wouldn't have to wonder where I was and I'd still be alive, unlike now………………

Wait a sec!

I could still hear my heart beating against my chest. It was still thumping like I had just gotten off a roller coaster. Wait, if my heart was pumping, then that HAD to mean….

I blinked open my eyes.

Lenalee was in front of me with her arms stretched out protectively from Kanda's sword. I gasped and peeked over her shoulder to see what was going on. Kanda was in an awkward position, still holding his mugen in his hands, only now the tip of it was a few inches away from Lenalee's neck instead of mine.

I looked at Lenalee. She had protected me with her own life?

"Kanda!" I glanced at Lenalee's face. She was wearing an expression of anger, but she still looked cute even though she was furious. Wait no-what am I saying? I'm still cuter!

"What are you doing?!"

Kanda stared at her in disbelief. "What am I doing?" He echoed in shock. "I'll tell you what I'm trying to do-getting RID of this akuma, that's what!"

Lenalee sighed tiredly. "Oh right." she said. "We forgot to tell you-Dior isn't an akuma."

Of course I wasn't a machine that looked like a clown! I mean, if that's what an akuma really was, like how they had explained it.

Kanda seemed to be taking all of it in. "She's not?" He said, lowering his sword slightly. But only slightly.

Then he glared at me suspiciously. "Are you sure she isn't an akuma?" He wanted to make sure. "Because I have a bad feeling about this."

"KANDA!" Lenalee shouted, and I covered up my ears. Ouchies! "Shut up, will you! My brother had her checked! Shes not an akuma! Or are you saying that you don't TRUST Komui?"

That made Kanda silent.

"Che."

The guy put his long sword back into it's sheath, where it belonged, and crossed his arms.

"And I thought my mugen would be cleansed in blood today."

Lenalee turned around and looked at me. I was still frightened about the whole thing-what kind of guy just randomly takes out their random sword and trys to swing it at you?

"Are you okay?" Lenalee gazed at me with her violet eyes. "I hope he didn't scare you too much."

I coughed. "Eh-hem. Yeah-it's okay I'm still alive." Then I glared at Kanda, who still had his arms crossed. "I just lot millions of cells, THAT'S ALL."

I looked over to the black haired exorcist to see her expression.

"Thanks for saving me from that monster."

I coughed. I just said thankyou to an anime character. Oh lord.

Lenalee just giggled nervously and turned the knob to my room. Kanda looked surprised.

Oh, and the sign that said 404 on the door fell onto the ground and cracked into pieces.

"TAH DAH!"

I took a step and peeked in-nobody was naked. In fact, there was nobody in the room. Komui did have a pretty good memory-the room was empty after all!

I glanced around the sights of the room and suddenly felt a rush of horribleness. The room was very very small-there wasn't a plasma screen TV or a computer anywhere in sight either. Not that I expected there to be any technology like that. But still! I looked up at the ceiling and much to my dismay, the first thing I saw was a giant spider stuck to the wall. I think it was a daddy long legs. And it wasn't even moving. Those were disgusting! Then, my gaze drifted to the bed in the corner-it wasn't very puffy and the sheets were a hideous shade of dark red. Beside the bed there was a crooked lamp dangling onto one side and placed up against the cracking-paint wall was a mirror that was shattered in some places. On the other side of the room was a wooden desk that looked like it had been crafted by a beaver. Even beavers could do a better job than that. I sighed and looked at the walls-there was not a single window in sight. This felt more like a jail cell than my new room!

"So, how do you like it?"

Lenalee jolted me out of my thoughts.

I spun around to see her smiling at me, and suddenly I felt like a devil that had just crawled out of hell compared to her.

"Well, its…...." I glanced up at the ceiling again. The spider was still there, with it's beady little eyes. It looked like it was staring at me. It looked like it was telling me somthing.

_Now Dior,_the spider smirked. _Since Lenalee just saved your life, you know you wanna be nice to her and not be a spoiled little brat like you usually are. Right, honey?_

I swallowed back my anger and decided to listen to the daddy long legs.

"It's very……….um…………………...original."

Well, that was the best I could do!

Lenalee clapped her hands together and smiled the brightest smile ever. I felt like I was going to melt. Why did she have to be so damned nice?

"I'm so glad that you like it!" She laughed, her violet eyes twinkling with joy. "What are the rooms like from the place that you come from?"

Better. Cleaner. Shinier. Funner. More luxurious than this crap!

That was what I wanted to say. But instead, I went, "Well, they are………..bigger I guess."

Lenalee shrugged and kept smiling. "Sorry, I know this probably isn't what you wante-"

"Wait, why are you showing her this room?'

Lenalee and I whipped around and saw a glowering Kanda with his arms crossed.

"Wait. Is she STAYING here?"

Lenalee scratched the back of her head, unsure of what to say.

"Um-"

"Why, yes I am!" I said loudly to the he-shes face. "I'm going to be staying at the Order for a while, in fact!"

Kanda looked like he had just eaten a hard cookie that had been in the jar for a few years.

"Wh…WHAT?"

"That's right, girly man!" I said. "I'll be staying. Here. At Hogwarts. In room 404."

Kanda spun to Lenalee. "Why?' He demanded.

"Well," the black haired girl searched for the right words. "Um….I'll tell you everything later, okay? It's kind of an unbelievable story."

I couldn't have agreed more. It really was!

"Che."

Kanda turned around and headed down the stairs, disappearing out of our sights. I guess the poor guy had had enough-he really wasn't used to welcoming new members. Oh, and even if he had WANTED to be friends, I wouldn't have accepted such an ARSEhole like him!

Lenalee still had a smile stuck on her face.

"Please just ignore him, Dior." She said. "He's like that to everyone."

I shrugged. I was pretty used to dealing with poopheads.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Blah blah blah blah blah BLAH!!!!!

The cafeteria was filled with chattering people, and it wasn't as lonely or as scary as the dark corridors. I looked up at the roof of the cafeteria-the ceiling was so high and tall! And it didn't look a THING like my horrible jail cell with the spider!

"So." I said, taking the sights in. "This is where you exorcists eat everyday?"

Lenalee, who was walking along beside me while carrying her tray, nodded. "Yes, but not just exorcists." She corrected. "All the finders, the nurses, people that work in the science departments and everybody else eat here too!"

I blinked in surprise. Oooo, there was something new. So this place had more to it than just akuma slayers!

"LENALEE!"

From across the cafeteria with bright red hair, Lavi waved at us happily from a table. Beside him sat Allen Walker and a strange looking guy with a very pointy face.

"Come on!"

I sighed and followed Lenalee towards the table that they were sitting at. I still couldn't believe that I had traveled through worlds and was somehow stuck in an anime known as D Grayman. And now it was night time and I was in the Order's cafeteria along with hundreds of other noisy, chattering people. I glanced down at the tray of food carrying, which I had gotten from Jerry, the funky dude. Now I was even about to eat anime food! Hmm, I wonder how cute that would taste?!

"Hey, Dior Snow!" Lavi greeted me cheerfully as I put my tray down and sat down beside Lenalee. She was the only person that I was actually being kind of nice to.

"Hi." I said. My eyes were glued to Lavi's hair. It was so.......bright.

Then I looked over to Allen, who was too busy stuffing his mouth full to say hello.

"Whoa Allen!" I gasped at the amount of food he was eating. Beside him there was a huge stack of empty trays-already consumed by the boy. "You've got a pretty good appetite, huh?"

Allen nodded. Beside the high hill of trays, a man with a very sharp face that looked like an elf smiled at me.

My eyes widened-he had really pointy teeth!

"Hello!" The man said. "You must be the visitor to the Order! I'm Krowy!"

I stared at him. He looked like the Cullen's family's long lost cousin.

Lenalee laughed. "Shes Dior!" She introduced me to him, then she turned her head and smiled at me. "Krowy is a vampire-he uses his fangs to suck out the blood of akumas."

I nodded, but shuddered inside. Sucking out the blood of machines? That was disgusting!

I picked up my fork from the tray. I was just about to take a bite of my lasagna when someone tapped me on the shoulders. I spun around and came face to face with a random guy wearing a hood. He was staring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"You must be Dior Snow." The random guy said. "Komui wants to see you and Lavi in his office."

I blinked in surprise. There was an office at the Order? And why Lavi?

"Hey!" I said to the redhead, was sitting across the table from me. He was too busy eating his giant hamburger like a pig to notice.

"What?"

There was food everywhere around his mouth.

"Komui wants to see us in his office for some reason."

The redhead frowned in confusion. "Us? What? Why?"

I got up from my seat at the table. "How would I know? Get up!"

Lavi wiped his mouth and leapt up from his seat. I let him lead the way, since I didn't know where Komui's office was.

"See you later!" Lenalee waved at us as we left the cafeteria. Meooww! I was starving! Why did we have to go to his offffiiiiiiiiceeeeeeeee?!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

We walked through the dark corridors in silence. It was very empty, because everybody was down at the cafeteria eating dinner. Without anybody, the hallways seemed even creepier.

Then I suddenly felt a wave of happiness wash over me. Wait a sec-maybe the reason I was called there was because Komui had found a way for me to get back to my world! Maybe he had found that special Innocence that could travel through dimensions or something! And then maybe I would be able to get out of here and go back to school and tell Jess all about this crazy thing that happened, even though she wouldn't have believed me!

I looked up in joy. Lavi was studying me with his deep green eyes.

He looked so hot.

"What, a cockroach on my face or something?" I wanted to know, but his gaze didn't leave my face.

"Nope." The redhead muttered, turning his head away. He kept walking in silence.

I frowned. Wow. I must be super pretty for him to look at me like that! Ha! I win, Lenalee!

"Ohhh I get it now!" I said, figuring it out. "You think its weird that I'm not from your world, right?"

Lavi walked in silence beside me with no reply. Our footsteps were the only sounds echoing through the corridors. After a loonnnnnnnnnnggggg moment of silence, I thought that he had turned into a mime.

But finally, he answered.

"Yeah, I guess." He turned to me again as we walked along. "I didn't even believe it at first when you said you didn't know where you were and all that shit. At first I thought, wow, this girl needs to go see a doctor." He put both his hands up when I glared at him. "Whoa, calm down, missy. Sorry, but I really did. Then, when Komui was inspecting you, your face was so surprised by everything! Like this place was really strange to you or something, and from the look of your face it seemed like you really HAD traveled to another world!"

I crossed my arms as he said that. Of course I had!

"What, do you think I want to be here?" I said in a mean voice. Sorry, D Grayman fans, but I really didn't!

Lavi shrugged. "Probably not. You seem like the type that wouldn't get used to living in a place like this. From what I can tell, you've probably spent your whole life being pampered by servants or something, with your strange attitude."

I stopped in my tracks and stopped walking. I stood there, with my mouth hanging open in shock. EXCUUUUSEEEE ME? WHAT HAD HE JUST SAID? Me, strange?!

I was about to jump on him and pull all of that bight red hair off in anger, but suddenly Lavi stopped too beside me and turned to a wooden door in the hallway. He looked at me and grinned. "Hey, how did you know that this was Komui's office?"

Then he trotted in.

I was still furious about his remark-like he knew me that well to say crap like that about me! But I decided to let it go for now, because maybe Komui was going to transport me back into my world now and I could just ignore these people and put up with not murdering them. I let out a breath of anger and followed Lavi into the office.

When I stepped in, it felt like a garbage forest. I glanced up-paper airplanes were flying around and sheets of paper were floating in the air. I glanced down. The whole floor was made out of paper and I couldn't even tell what the floor was actually made out of. Then I looked around. Books were stacked high into the sky and a lot of books were falling out of the shelves at the moment-some of them stained with brown stuff that was probably coffee. Ew, what if the brown stuff wasn't coffee, but something else? Gross! I shuddered at the thought.

"Welcome to my office, Dior!"

I glanced at the half buried desk and on top of it sat Komui, with his arms stretched wide open. Beside him there sat an empty tray-he had finished his dinner already in his office. My stomach growled. Ah! That reminded me of how hungry I was! My lasagna was still on the cafeteria table, crying because it was so lonely! (Little did she know that Allen had already eaten it while she was gone).

"Hi Komui!" Lavi scratched the back of his head. "What, is there a mission or something?"

"Well, you could call it one." Komui smiled. "Its about Dior."

Lavi glanced at me, rubbing his head. "Yeah, what about her?"

I looked at the redhead. I don't know why, but I didn't like the way Lavi talked about me. It seriously made me want to burn his hair. Wait actually-nevermind-his hair already looked like it was on fire.

"Well." said Komui. "We need to go down to the library and try to find documents about the world traveling Innocence so we can investigate the subject. If there is one. Lavi, since you know where every book in the library is and since Bookman is on a mission, you are going to help us find documents, alright?"

"Yeah yeah." Lavi mumbled. I could tell that he wasn't liking this. "Sure."

I tried to hold in my laughter, but I burst out laughing anyway. He knew where every book in the library was? What a loser!

"What, is memorizing the place of every book your fav hobby?" I snickered, taking advantage of this. Lavi turned his head towards me, looking offended.

"Actually, uh, no! It's not!" Lavi answered. "But since I'm Bookman junior, I have to go to the library a lot, so I've basically memorized where all the books are."

I stopped laughing and blinked at him. "Bookman junior? Whats that?" I inquired.

"It's Lavi's job!" Komui explained. "Bookmans are important because they record history and happenings, like battles and stuff. After the current Bookman retires, Lavi will take his place to be the next Bookman."

Lavi smiled brightly. "Yup! That's Gramps!"

Oh. So much for me laughing at him. Darn! I hated how he was so optimistic!

Komui stood up. "Well, then. Lets get going to the library and look for a book on that Innocence, shall we?"

I sighed and followed after Lavi and Komui. I guess I wasn't going to be transported back anytime soon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Lenalee's brother said _library_, I thought he meant the public library in town. Like you know, the Vancouver public library!

But instead, he meant the library at the Order. Which I didn't know about. And the library at the Order was freaking huge! I was beginning to wonder how smart Lavi was to memorize the place of every book.

"Whoa." My mouth dropped to a gape as we walked into the gigantic room. I could barely see the other side of the library-it was sooo huge. Shelves were so high that I had to lift my head allll the way up to see the books crowded on there. The library was also very clean, unlike my new room, and it had the nice smell of fresh books. I felt like Bella from Beauty and the Beast as I walked in-you know, the part where he shows her the library and she's like; "Yay! Books!" and he's like "Its all yours!"

"Where is the documentary section?" I heard Komui ask Lavi. I was surprised that he didn't know his own library as well as the redhead.

"Come with me."

We all followed behind Lavi as he led us into the library, past all the shelves and all of the books. As we walked along, I noticed that there weren't a lot of people in the place except for a few men that looked like researchers.

After what seemed like hours of endless wandering in the library, Lavi finally halted to a stop.

"And here we are, at the documentary section!"

I wasn't very surprised when I looked up to see gabillions of books staring down at me. It was actually kind of creepy-the shelves didn't look like they were strong enough to hold all the books in place.

Komui grabbed a ladder that was placed against one of the shelves and passed it to Lavi.

"Lavi, you'll search all the high shelves while Dior and I will look in the lower sections."

The redhead and I groaned at the same time. I groaned because I had to search for a book on a dimension traveling Innocence in a humongous library.

"What?!" Lavi complained. "Why am I the one that has to go up the ladder?"

Komui smiled evilly. "Because my bones are getting old, Lavi." He put a hand on his back. "Oooo, ouch! There goes my spine!"

Lavi glared at him for a second and got to work. If I were Lavi I probably would have bit his head off.

Komui turned around and smiled. "Well then Dior, why don't you search the bottom of that shelf?" He pointed to the one Lavi was working on. The redhead had already got on the ladder and was climbing up.

I obeyed without complaining too much.

"Fine!" I snapped at Lenalee's brother. "But only because the book we're looking for is for me!"

I knelt down underneath Lavi's ladder and began looking. A book on a dimension traveling Innocence. A book on a dimension traveling Innocence.

Only 5 seconds had passed, and I was already starting to feel frustrated. Dang it! At this rate I wouldn't even know if I had found it or not! My hands moved along the shelf quickly, looking through all the books. Then my hands touched an orange hardcover. I pulled it out-it didn't even have a title on it. Books were so plain in this century!

I flipped open to the first page and read the first sentence.

_Hey pals! Are you looking for a pet but not sure if you should get a cat or a dog? Take the quizzes inside this guide to find out if you belong with a bark or a meow!_

Wtf?

I placed that one back into its spot and kept searching. Why was that even in this section?

I pulled out the next book that I touched. Again, it didn't have a title or a picture or anything and the cover was a hideous shade of green. I sighed and flipped it to another page.

_Mushroom soup can be delicious, but you must pick the right mushrooms! Electric blue mushrooms with whip cream on them are very poisonous, indeed!_

I ripped that book to shreds. Well, I should have known better.

"Hey!" I looked up and called out to Lavi, who was high up above me. "Found anything, yet?"

The redhead was concentrating on looking through the books, and he didn't even bother looking down at me.

"Nope!" He replied.

Angered by his attitude, I pulled out the next book on the shelf. Ohh! This one actually had a title on it! But the words were very small.

I squinted at the words, trying to make them out. "A collection of-a collection of....................of what? A collection of….A collection of po-"

Darn it! What did the damn words say? It was p-o somthing, but that was all I could make out. wait-maybe it said-

"WATCH OUT!"

I glanced up, startled by the shout. Lavi had accidentally bumped his ladder against the shelf somehow and all the books were spilling out, falling down.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed and ducked, but a hardcover book had already smashed me in the head. Ouch!

People in the library beside the shelf were running for their lives and screaming at the same time as books came dropping down from all over the place.

"Its raining documentaries!!!" A girl screamed as she tried to get out of there. I looked up. Lavi, was trying to balance himself-the ladder was swinging uncontrollably and he was going to lose his balance soon. Then I froze in terror.

Lavi had bumped into the shelf that we were working on and it was falling over.

Towards me.

"RUN!" I could hear Komui's voice as he tried to find cover from all the books.

But my feet were stuck onto the ground. I stood there as the giant falling shelf came closer and closer to me.

Uh oh. Now it was getting even closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And evennnnnn closer!

**YEsss! Dior got hit by the shelf! And its all Lavi's fault too! lol some of you that thinks she is a bitch must be pretty excited huh? Well, chapter 5 is comin up next!!! So you know what to do! That button is write underneath my sentence!!! Yes! Its the review button! You know you wannaaa press it and write somthing that will make me hug you!**

**lol please review! **


	5. good times at the hospital

**rawr.**

"Hey nurse! I think she's awake!"

I blinked open my eyes.

Worried faces were crowding over me, staring anxiously.

I frowned at them.

Who were these people? I didn't recognize any of them.

For a second there I didn't know where I was, until I looked over to the left and saw bright red hair sticking out of a person's head underneath a green headband. The person was also smiling, as usual.

Then everything came smacking right back into my head, and I knew where I was.

I also remembered how I ended up in the hospital.

"DAMN SON OF A BITCH!" Before everyone knew it, I was lunging at Lavi's throat like a cat that needed Fancyfeast badly. "WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO-KILL ME?!"

"Help!"

To everyone's horror, I had leapt out of the bed and grabbed Lavi's neck.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! TODAY I'M GONNA DIG YOUR KIDNEY OUT WITH A DAGGER AND FEED IT TO A BUNNY THAT ISN'T A VEGETERIAN, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP!!!

Lavi squeaked in pain as I kicked him in the stomach, beating him to a pulp.

"WANT ME DEAD SO PUSH THAT SHELF OVER, DON'T YOU? YOU LITTLE REDHEAD! I'M GOING TO BURN YOUR HAIR AND BLIND YOUR OTHER EYE SO YOUR GONNA HAVE TO WEAR TWO EYEPATCHES IN THE FUTURE, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!!!!"

I didn't even bother controlling my furiousness as I punched Lavi in the nose. My other hand was still on his neck, chocking him.

"Oh my god!!!" Lenalee (wait-when had she gotten here?) screamed in horror as she watched me kill her friend. The exorcist put her hand on my arm and tried to grab it away from Lavi's neck. "OH MY GOD!!! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!!!"she screamed as she tried to pry my hands away. But my hands were still around Lavi's neck, chocking the spit out of him.

"THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!" I screeched as Lavi's face turned purple.

"Ackkkk….ackkkkk…"

Before I knew it, Allen Walker had come to my other side and was helping Lenalee pull me away from him.

"Calm down!" The boy cried as I jumped on the redhead with a shriek. "Komui! Help us! We can't seem to get her off of Lavi!!! He's going to die!!!"

"WHAT?!"

Lenalee's brother rushed over behind me quickly after hearing this and tried to pull me off of the exorcist. It was the three of them against just me as we wrestled onto the ground and rolled around the hospital floor, with me kicking Lavi in the legs as we did so.

"YOU LITTLE PPOPHEAD!!!" I screamed as I took a hold of Lavi's neck and squeezed it with all my strength. I couldn't explain how furious I was-I almost died back there when the shelf fell!

"CHILDREN!"

Then we all looked up. An old nurse was glaring down at us and she was carrying a huge bucket in her hands.

-SPLASH!-

A pool of water splashed all over my hair as I let go of Lavi and coughed.

All five of us were still on the floor-now wet and slippery with water with the nurse's anger.

"Control yourselves!" The old lady hollered as she stormed out of the room and slammed the door in disappointment behind her, leaving me, Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, and Komui in a weird position on the wet floor of the hospital room.

I don't know why my other hand was twisted behind my back, but Allen and I were both on top of Lavi (Ooo-la-la), and my other hand was near his neck. Allen's right hand was placed on my arm, while his other hand was near Lavi's neck, trying to stop me from chocking the redhead. Lenalee was beside me, kneeling on the ground, with both of her arms around me so it looked like she was giving me a massive hug. Haha-it looked like she was thanking me for trying to kill Lavi. Finally, Komui had landed on top of all of us and his glasses had fallen onto the floor.

I got off of Lavi and squeezed the water out of my hair, while Allen still sat on top of him. I blinked at them-If I hadn't known better then I could have sworn that Allen was enjoying the moment. I shuddered at the thought.

"Lavi, are you alright?" Lenalee touched the guy's face. I turned my head away from them. Hmph! I didn't feel sorry for him a single bit! After all, he DID almost get me killed!

"Lenalee….I…I….should of…" Lavi's voice came out like a very, very, old man's.

"Yes, Lavi?"

"I….I ………I should of a-activated my, my..Innocence."

Lavi touched Lenalee's cheek with tear's dripping out of his eyes, but they both knew that it was too late. The two exorcists smiled at each other sadly. Then he gazed at her one last time, closed his eyes slowly, and left this world forever, his spirit slowly drifting out of his body.

Only the sorrow and the pain of his broken heart stayed in the skies.

JUST KIDDIN!

Lavi (who didn't actually die), ignored Lenalee's question and glared at me from the floor that he was lying on. I could feel the hatred of his gaze, and I spun around and looked down at him.

"What, want me to slice up your Adam's apple this time?"

I crossed my arms and stared back at him meanly. I looked into his green eyes and saw annoyance mixed up with anger, fear, and……wtf? Cheerfulness?! I sighed.

Wow, that guy never runs out of energy-even when hes almost dead.

Lavi lifted up his arm and touched his throat carefully. Then I saw a hint of happiness in his eyes as he felt nothing broken.

"You okay?" Allen had gotten off of him and had picked up a mop from the corner. Then he started to mop the wet floor beside Lavi, who was still lying on the floor, staring right at me.

"You know what, Dior Snow?" The one-eyed exorcist smiled at me cheerfully.

Wow. Seriously? He was smiling after all that?

"What?" I snarled. My left arm felt like it had been broken two times.

"If you were an akuma, I'd smash your head off with my hammer."

Lenalee gasped. Allen dropped the mop and his mouth at the same time. Komui put his glasses back on in shock.

I glared at Lavi, who was looking pleased with himself.

The redhead's mouth curved up into a smile as if he were going to challenge me to a race or somthing.

"Well." I said, smiling back at him. "If you were one of my servants, I'd take a big shit and make you slurp it up."

Now it was Lavi's turn to glare. Only it looked funny cause he could only glare with one eye, and it didn't have the mean effect to it-it made him look like a puppy that was hungry. Allen, Komui, and Lenalee stopped what they were all doing and stared at us as a streak of electricity went through our eyes. Bzzzzzzzzzzt!

Lenalee clapped her hands together happily. Why was she always the cheerful one that randomly interrupted the tension?

"Mmm, I looovvvee muffins!" The black haired exorcist smiled. The she stood up, walked over to the counter near the hospital bed, and poured me a glass of water. "Here you go!" She said, handing it to me. I frowned and took the glass from her hands, taking a sip of the refreshment. Ahhhh! Now I didn't feel so mad. But my ribs and my arms hurt like they had actually been smashed by a hammer.

"Dior, you should rest." Komui pointed out. "Your arm were crushed underneath that shelf. You shouldn't be er….." The Chinese man glanced at Lavi nervously, "You shouldn't be…moving around too much."

I gulped down more water. "Are you sure my ribs are okay? Because they feel worse than my arm."

Komui shrugged. "Hmm, maybe we should inspec-"

"Porn reader."

The water spurted out of my mouth like a hose. I spun around and saw Lavi, still lying on the floor, with a grin on his face. Allen and Lenalee stared at him in surprise and Komui had an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"What did you say?" I demanded to the redhead, who looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"You heard me." Lavi replied and smiled. "P-o-r-n reader."

I stared at him, thinking of all the ways that he could die. Then I laughed. "Oh what, so because you don't like me, you're accusing me or reading porn?" I crossed my arms and my lips curved up into a smile. "You know, I really couldn't think of a sadder comeback."

Lavi's expression didn't change. He looked confident about what he was saying.

"Don't think that I don't know, porn reader." He sneered to my surprise. "I know that you secretly like porn novels-otherwise, when I dug you out from under all the books and shelves, you wouldn't have been clutching one of those terrible novels in your hands so tightly to your chest."

I gaped at him. What?

Komui coughed awkwardly in the corner. "Eh-hem, guys, I really don't think we should talk-"

But Lavi kept going, with his green eyes on me. It was like looking back at a reflection of my own, except his were greener. "Stop playing innocent." He laughed loudly. Too loudly. "A collection of porn stories. Wasn't that what you were reading when you were supposed to be searching for _documents_?"

He said the word documents like it was the LAST thing that I was looking for.

I frowned. A collection of porn stories? What was this guy talking about? Since when had I been reading something like that?

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I said-I really didn't. But right after when I said that sentence, I gasped. Then I looked down at Lavi.

He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"What?" the redhead smirked. "Remember now? A collection of porn stories? Red cover? Bottom shelf?"

I bit my lip nervously. Uh-oh. It better had not been what I think it was.

"Um." I said in a tiny voice. "Was the title of the book written in tiny, tiny, letters?"

Lavi put a hand on his chin. "Hmmmm." He was pretending to think about out-argghhh! I knew that he was just doing it to piss me off, but he was enjoying this while I wished that a hole would just swallow me up right there!

"Mmmmmaaaaybe."

I swallowed. It was that book-the one that I had grabbed off of the shelf right before Lavi had bumped into it. It had to be! Only I hadn't known that it was a collection of porn stories. How could I have known? The letters were so tiny! The title looked like it had been written by an ant!

I gulped. I could feel the gazes of Lenalee and Allen sticking onto my back. Then I spun around and snarled at them, but the two exorcists had quick reflexes and they were already whistling and pretending to be busy. Allen was pretending to straighten out the sheets, while Lenalee had grabbed another cup and was pouring water. All over the floor.

I looked over to Komui. He was fake coughing but his voice was perfectly fine.

Then I burst.

"I DON'T READ PORN!!!" I cried. "I DON'T KNOW HOW THAT BOOK GOT INTO MY HANDS BUT THIS IS ALL JUST A SETUP!!! A SETUP!!!!"

Lavi rolled around on the floor in laughter while Komui shifted around uncomfortably.

"Well, you see Dior," The boss of the orders pushed up his glasses. "I know young people find books such as porn very, erm, **interesting."**

I stared at him in horror as he went on with his little lecture.

"But I do have to say, I was very very stunned when I found you! You, Dior Snow! Out of all people, you, holding that book in your hands!" Komui shook his head in disappointment. "And I that thought you were a nice, clean child. But I guess my theory wasn't very correct, now was it? I thought porn books only existed in our world. I didn't know that stories like those existed in your realm too."

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. I could of sworn that I was going to die any minute now-my face was turning as red as an easy button. Oh, and on the floor, Lavi was laughing his face off to the limit.

"What kind of a shitty library do you guys have?" I cried desperately, saying everything that came to my mind. "Why would there even be a porn novel in the DOCUMENTS section?!"

_Never mind a book on pets and poisonous mushrooms_, I added in my head sadly. So much for my new reputation after being transported here-and I thought that I could maybe start off fresh for now, since nobody knew me here. I sighed, feeling a lack of energy suddenly. But so much for that plan. Now, everybody knew me as porn reading bitch.

I glared at Lavi. "Fine!" I yelled and stomped back into the bed, startling Allen, who was still straightening the sheets. "You win!"

I pulled the plain white sheets over my head and blocked the whole world away. Well actually, no. Just the D Grayman world. I tried to be angry at everybody, but it wasn't working. I was too damn tired to even shout. Why hadn't Lavi been hit by the shelf instead?! After all, he was the one who had knocked it over!

Then I remembered that he was an exorcist. Oh right-he probably did one of those high anime jumps or something like in Naruto and had moved out of the way just in time. And to think that I was actually terrified for him when I saw that the asshole was losing his balance on the ladder! All he had to do was jump and whoala-theres another safe one! And so then I, without any powers, was crushed by the stupid shelf!

I pulled out a pillow from underneath my arm and blocked it on top of my head.

"Uh..Dior?"

That had to be Lenalee's voice.

"What?" I mumbled under the covers, not caring whether she had heard me or not.

"You rest you body, alright?" Lenalee said gently. "After a few hours the nurse will come by to check on your arm."

I didn't reply. Good. My arm felt like it needed a spa.

"Well then, we'll be going!"

I heard footsteps and noise as everybody left the room, leaving me alone in the hospital bed. I could still hear Lavi's chuckle as he got up and walked out the door-oh god-I wanted to wring his neck so badly right now.

"Wait!" I said before the door shut.

"Komui? You still there?"

The door creaked.

"Yes, Dior?" I heard the Chinese man speak. "Do you need something?"

I swallowed. "No." I answered. "I was just wondering….um…well….."

I wasn't sure I wanted to know yet.

"Did you guys find a book on that Innocence?"

I waited for his reply, but it was silent. For a long moment.

Finally, he answered. But it was much to my dismay.

"No."

The reply was short and simple-no. No, as in I wasn't going back to my world soon. No, as in my dad was going to have to keep worrying now-about ME missing instead of my mom. No, as in I was still stuck here with these people. No, as in I was going have to deal with the fact that rumors were going to be spread around in the Order about me reading the book called A Collection of Porn Stories soon. No, as in I was going to have to deal with the weird personalities of the exorcists, including Lavi and Kanda's. No, as in now I have to keep searching for MORE documents (probably).

I sighed quietly as Lenalee's brother left and shut the door behind him gently without even waiting for what I was going to say next.

Not that I was going to say anything more.

I slowly closed my eyes and began to wonder what was going to happen to me next in this crazy world of D Grayman. Akumas, perhaps? Or maybe even Noahs! Or Shinigamis! Like in Bleach!

I sniffed.

Then I drifted off to sleep in the plain white sheets of the hospital bed wile listening to the quietness of the Order.

**-SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ON KANDA STEALS LENALEE'S KIDNEY! find out in chapter 6!!! Will Dior get out of the hospital soon or will one of the exorcists that doesn't like her much torture her till the very very end? And will everyone at the order find out about her not-so-true porn lover sercret? And what about the strange legend about the dimension traveling Innocence? (and what Komui has found out about it!)Are they going to have to go on a wild adventure to search for mysteries? hint hint.-see ya next time one KANDA STEALS LENALEE'S KIDNEY!**


	6. Moving in!

**Aloha! Chapter 6 is OUT!!!! Wooot! Anyways, I sort of changed the beginning chapter (only a bit) because something is going to happen later.....so I had to change the first chapter. It has to do with the plot! Dun dun dun! Thanks! please read!**

**5 days later.....**

"Hm, hm, hmm, hm, hm, hmm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hmmmmmmmm……"

The sound of humming forced me to stretch open my eyelids to face the bright streak of sunlight that was streaming in through the window.

"Hmmm, hm, hm, hm, hm……."

I rubbed my forehead sleepily as I tried to figure out who was humming. I didn't know how many days I had been sleeping in the Order's hospital, but I was pretty sure that time had already passed quite quickly since Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, and Komui had come to visit me last time. My arm was getting way better already and my ribs didn't hurt half as much anymore, but I was still feeling pretty tired.

And the humming had waked me up from my sweet dreams.

I glanced around tiredly around the tiny hospital room, but the source of the humming was right beside me.

And even though I was tired, I still had the energy to frown and wonder who the hell this woman was.

"Hmmmmmm, hm, hmm, hmmmm…."

"And you are….?" I asked the woman with curly black hair that was sitting in a chair beside me, peeling apples.

"GAAHH!"

She suddenly screamed, startled by my question, and dropped the apple that she was peeling as well as the knife. On her foot.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!!!"

The woman bounced up from her chair and began dancing around on one foot in pain while clutching her hair.

I stared at her and raised an eyebrow. Who was she and why were her eyes surrounded by a dark circle of eyeliner? And why was she even here, in my hospital room when I didn't even know her? And why was she peeling apples and…..jumping around in pain?

"Ouch!"

After a few minutes of more screaming, the middle-aged woman that was wearing a lot of eyeliner finally settled down and bowed her head at me a few times so quickly, I was starting to feel dizzy.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She apologized very loudly. I covered up my ears. Oh god-she was the most annoying person that I had met so far at the Order. Next to Lavi, of course.

"I didn't mean to be here peeling apples secretly while you were sleeping!" She put both her hands up and shook her head fast, begging me to forgive her. "I just wanted to visit you since I heard about the girl that had traveled to our world and she had been hit by a falling shelf. Sorry for not coming earlier, but I was on a mission so I-"

I gasped, and suddenly she quieted down.

She had HEARD about me?

The woman blinked at me. "Y-yess?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and pulled her close. Then I whispered into her ear in a hushed tone.

"When you….HEARD about me," I said into her ear. The woman's head nodded like a speeding bee. "Di-did you hear anything else? For example, did you hear about the new girl, um…READING anything in particular?"

I was so nervous for her reply. I expected her to say something like: "Yeah, Allen told me that you read porn. But so what? Everyone at the Order knows about it already."

But instead, the woman smiled and blinked at me with her dark eyes. "Oh?" she said lightly. "So you like to read too? Me too-oh gee I think my favorite book ever was-"

"YES!" I squealed and jumped up from the white bed in joy, forgetting about my broken arm for a second there. "YES! SHE DOESN'T KNOW!"

The woman blinked at me some more innocently. "Eh?" She said. "Know what?"

I patted her on the shoulder lightly. "Trust me, you don't want to know." I assured her.

The woman just shrugged. "Well then," she said cheerfully. "My name is Miranda Lotto and I'm an exorcist from the Order. I've heard about you. I think its amazing how you traveled here, because you see, my own Innocence's power is based on time."

I stared at her. "That's, uh….cool. I'm Dior Snow by the way."

Miranda smiled. "Heehe, I know that!" I couldn't help noticing that her eyeliner was kind of smudged. "Anyways, I brought some apples for you."

I looked over past her shoulder and noticed a bucket of delicious looking red apples in a basket. Then I realized how hungry I was. The last thing I ate was something green and mushy given to me from the nurse. And that wasn't exactly what I would call good.

Miranda followed my gaze and she grabbed an apple from the basket. "I'll peel it for you!" She offered happily, but I took the apple away from her hands and took a bite of it hungrily before she said anything else.

"S'okay. Thanks." I mumbled, chewing on the juicy and sweet fruit. Then I looked over, and beside the basket of apples, there was a giant pile of flowers and gifts.

"Whoa, are those for me?"

Miranda looked over to where I was pointing and blinked. "I-I think so." She murmured and picked up a box from the pile of stuff. Then she handed it over to me.

I opened the golden box with a pink ribbon tied up on it and lifted off the lid. Yum! Inside, I realized, was assorted chocolates along with a card. I picked up the card, opened it, and read it out loud.

"Hello, Dior."

I read, scanning through the card.

I'm sorry we couldn't welcome you properly when you had just gotten here. I hope you get better soon! From, Lenalee."

Miranda smiled sweetly as she picked up another box from the pile and handed it over to me as well. "Lenalee is such a sweet girl." She told me. But I already knew that. And I knew that I could never be as gentle or as kind as her.

I took the huge box from her, untied the red ribbon on it, and peaked inside.

Then I blinked.

The box was empty except for a tiny, tiny note at the bottom of the box. I frowned, and then I picked up the tiny sheet of paper and read it.

Che.

It said on the note.

That was all.

Che.

And nothing else.

I shook my head, put the note back into its box, and place it on the bed beside me. That one was obviously from a very unhappy Kanda who was forced to give me a gift. Gee, I didn't see the point of it if all he gave me was a rude note that had his typical word on it.

I was wondering if it was Lenalee that had forced him to give me something until Miranda grabbed a bouquet of great smelling flowers and passed them to me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Another one?" I muttered under my breath and took the flowers. Why were these exorcists giving me gifts? They had only known me for a few days or so and already they were acting like we were long lost pals.

And I wasn't being very nice to them, either.

I touched the soft petal of a pink flower gently and picked up the tiny white card that was placed in the bouquet.

"Who gave you that one?" Miranda wanted to know.

I shrugged and opened the card.

And dropped it after chocking on my own spit.

"Dior!" Miranda cried as I spat out the piece of apple that I was chewing onto the floor, horrified. "You okay?"

I shook my head. I really wasn't. Because I had somehow memorized the words on the green card in my brain and now they were haunting me.

"Dior? Dior?"

I felt murderous right now.

The words on that card kept swirling in my head.

_Hi, Dior Snow!_

The sentence had started out perfectly normal, but it actually wasn't.

_I hope that you are getting better. My apologies for knocking that shelf over! I swear I don't what the librarian did to that ladder. Glad I saved myself just in time, though!_

_I know that it was very unoriginal of me to just bring you plain old flowers. Well you see, I WAS going to bring you a porn novel, since I figured that you liked those, but I couldn't find where they were selling them, so I brought you some nice smelling flowers instead! I hope you like them! Well, see ya when you're better! _

_From Lavi, the future Bookman_

I stared at Miranda as she picked up Lavi's card from the ground strangely.

"Who gave you this?"

"Noooooooooo!!!" I cried as I leapt for her hands, but it was too late.

Miranda had already opened the card and from what I could make out she was one fast reader.

"From Lavi, the future Bookman?"

Miranda blinked. She didn't say anything about the inappropriate stuff.

Yet.

I was holding in my breath, hoping that she had skipped the part about the, you know.

Then she sighed. "Lavi can be so reckless sometimes." The woman said as she placed the card down beside the other gifts on the table. "He really is such a…..teenager."

I snorted. "Yup. A very immature teenager."

Miranda shook her head and looked at me. "He really has a temper as well. Once we were on a ship together and he just started yelling at Lenalee and started smashing the window with his fist."

(pineconestorm-that was one of the episodes if you haven't seen it.)

I blinked at the exorcist. "Lavi has a TEMPER?" I echoed in surprise. Now THAT was something new. I really couldn't imagine that cheerful redhead getting mad and shouting at someone.

Especially at Lenalee.

Miranda nodded. "That boy has two sides to him. His Bookman side and his friendly side." She lifted her head and said bitterly. "But I think everyone here has two sides."

I blinked at the woman. "Why?" I echoed.

Miranda let out a sigh as she picked up another box and played with the ribbon on it with her fingers."Well," the woman said. "I suppose it is because of on going wars and everything. The Earl just won't stop creating akumas and now they are taking over the world. Everybody just wants this to end so they can live peaceful lives. You see, even though some of us may seem all happy and cheerful on the outside, inside we really are haunted by the Earl's power."

"Uh." I said, trying to understand this anime. "Who is…the Earl again?"

Miranda stared at me. "You don't know? Oh..well....haha.......I guess it makes sense." She laughed loudly. "The Earl is the man that has been creating akumas. Whenever a person dies and the family or friends of that person cry in grief, the Earl comes to their call and with their sadness and regret, and he creates akumas."

I nodded. "Oh. So the Earl is like…the boss?"

Miranda smiled at me. "Yes, of the akumas." She replied. "You could put it that way."

I was just about to ask her something about the Earl, but suddenly the door opened and we both saw the nurse trotting in with a clipboard in her hands.

"Hello!" Miranda greeted the old lady cheerfully as she walked in. "Thank you for taking care of all the patients!"

The old nurse grunted. "Your welcome." She said in a raspy voice. "I'm so glad that this girl here is getting out of here today."

Ouch. That hurt.

I blinked at the nurse as she started writing things on her clipboard. What had I ever done to her to make her want to get rid of me?

Oh right-now I remembered. I had gotten her peeved because I was moving around too much while she was inspecting me and while I was eating I had complained that the food was horrible. I had also yelled that I needed some entertainment because there was nothing to do in the room and when she said that she wouldn't entertain me I started spazzing out.

Wow, no wonder.

"I can get out of here today?" I asked the nurse to make sure. Ah I really didn't want to sit in this white bed any longer. "Really?"

"Yes." The nurse said through gritted teeth. "Please keep you cast ON, though.

I nodded silently. I wonder if Miranda would have liked to sign my cast.

"Oh." The nurse added. "Don't participate in too many active activities-let you arm rest up please and don't move around too much."

Miranda turned to me. "You heard what she said, right?" the woman stared at me with her huge eyes that were surrounded by eyeliner.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, yeah." I mumbled. "Now can I leave?"

The nurse sighed.

"Fine."

"YESSS!"

Then I jumped out of the bed and rushed out the door like Sonic the Hedgehog, leaving Miranda and the nurse in my dust.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Silence surrounded me as I wandered the halls, staring at the rooms. Room 404, room 404….that was my room. Today was going to be the first day that I would sleep in my room, because for the past week I had been sleeping in the Order's hospital, due to a certain person's fault. But I just couldn't find it. All of the rooms looked the same and they all had wooden doors. The numbers on the signs hanging from the doors were unreadable and I remembered that my sign had already fallen off and had shattered into pieces when Lenalee had opened it a few days ago, so I wouldn't know if it was my room really was my room or not. Also there was nobody to help me out because for some reason the Order was creepily empty and not a single person was in sight, so I was basically lost in the empty, frightening corridors.

I glanced around and started to feel dizzy. Why couldn't Komui just take me to my room instead of telling me to go to it?!

So. Many. ROOOOOOOOOOOOMMS!

Then I turned around and saw another wooden door behind me. The door was a bit open, so I guessed that this was probably my room. Komui had probably left it open so that I could get in. That stupid director.

So I grabbed the knob, turned, and swung the door fully open.

To see a shirtless Kanda sitting in a chair.

I shouted in surprise.

The samurai spun around and glared at me.

I took a step back, startled, as he got up and came towards me with a murderous look reflecting in his eyes.

"Who do you think you are, barging into my room like that?!" Kanda growled as he put a hand on his mugen, attempting to draw it out of its sheath. His long blue hair swayed as he came towards me. "Don't you have ANY manners at all?"

I backed away slowly. Wups. Turns out this wasn't my room. This was the room that I had landed in when I was first transported here-I recognized it easily because it was so dark and plain. So why was I in here, AGAIN?

"Um." I said, staring at the guy. "You see, I thought that this was my room because the door was open and…" My gaze drifted off from Kanda to the little desk at the end of the room. There was a glass bottle look alike sitting on the desk and inside there was a pink lotus floating in it-it looked like it was glowing and my eyes were glued to it.

"Whoa, what is that?"

Kanda followed my gaze towards the lotus and then spun around again. For some reason he looked even more mad. "That's none of you business, you bastard!"

I swallowed as he drew out his sword. Uh-oh. I shouldn't have said anything about the flower. But why did he get mad so fast? (like she's the one to talk!)

"Mugen, activate!" Kanda let his fingers slide across the sword and it glowed blue.

I could tell that something bad was going to happen, but I was too freaked out to move from the door. Darn! And I had JUST gotten out of the hospital! Now I was going to go there again, probably, after Kanda was finished.

"Beasts of the underwor-

"YU!"

Kanda stopped was he was doing and stared behind me. I spun around and bumped into someone. Then I looked up.

"Yu! What are you doing?"

Standing behind me was Lavi, red spiky hair put into his green headband with a bright smile stuck on his face. What the?

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!"

I looked over to Kanda as he glared past me at the cheerful redhead.

"Aw, come on Yu, why does it even matter?"

"Call me that again and I'll slice BOTH of you up."

I flinched and looked at Lavi, who noticed my presence.

He looked down at me and blinked, scratching the back of his head.

"Eh?" The Bookman junior said in confusion. "Aren't you Dior Snow? What are you doing here in Kanda's room?"

I shrugged. "Well, I got lost on my way to find my room and so I opened this door, thinking that it was mine…..but……" I looked at Kanda, who still had the mugen grasped tightly in his hands. "I guess this room is his."

Kanda relaxed and slid the sword back into its sheath smoothly. "That's right." He said. "Maybe next time you should think about knocking first instead of just barging in."

I shook my head sadly. "You're right." I sniffed and wiped away a fake tear. Then I sighed. "Maybe I should. But after someone decides to CLOSE their door first."

Kanda looked at me like he wanted to wring my neck.

But instead of charging at me, he just turned away without much of a word.

"Che."

Lavi smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, not sensing the murderous aura in the room at all. "I know." he laughed. "Its easy to get lost in headquarters. I was like that too when I first got here. I'll take you to you room. Which one is it?'

"404, if you know which one that is."

"Okay."

The redhead got out of Kanda's room with me following behind him and I shut the door when we got out. Unlike SOMBODY, who didn't close their door apparently.

We walked in the hallways and I was beginning to wonder how Lavi knew where room 404 was if they all looked exactly the same and there were trillions of floors holding the same rooms.

"Hey, Lavi?" I called to the redhead, who was walking in front of me.

He turned his head around. "What?"

I caught up behind him as we walked through the dark hallways. "Why do you call Kanda Yu?"

Lavi laughed, and then he smiled brightly. "Well, I like to get him mad." The exorcist chuckled. "That's actually his first name-but he doesn't let anybody call him that-with ME being an exception of course!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, whatever you say." I said as Lavi folded his arms behind his head and walked on. From what it seemed like back there Kanda looked like he wanted to rip Lavi into shreds when he had called him that.

"What, do YOU want to call him Yu?"

I blinked at the redhead, who was grinning toothily.

"What? No." I answered. "I barely know him. And I think I've had enough of his mugen."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He uses his weapon for all the wrong reasons."

Then he turned to me. "Oh right!" The eye patch guy said, looking like he had just remembered something. "So are you alright now? Had fun at the hospital?"

"Uh, yeah. Most amazing time of my life." I replied sarcastically, not mentioning the fact that it was his fault that I had gotten there in the first place.

"How is your arm?"

I gazed down at my bandaged up left arm as Lavi asked.

"Well, I think the cast will come off pretty soon-I actually heal pretty fast even though I may not seem like it."

It was true. My impression for people was very girly and all, but I had strong bones and had been through a lot of broken stuff, so it was not a biggie.

Lavi flashed a smile. "I see. What about the flowers? Did ya see them?"

I stared at him. "Flowers?"

Huh?

Then after a moment it all came back into my mind. The flowers. The CARD. The horrible, terrible, unforgivable card. What Lavi had wrote on that stupid card. Oh god. Oh god. oh god. And then the anger started welling up inside of me again, like someone was adding more wood to the fire.

"Uh..." Lavi said, staring at me strangely. I knew why. I probably looked like I wanted to beat the crap out of him right now. But I was holding it back-I really was.

"What?!" I hissed at the exorcist. "Yes I got the flowers that you sent me, along with the…..card. That was very NICE of you by the way to send me NICE smelling flowers along with a very NICE card that had a NICE paragraph written on it!"

Lavi tried to hold back a laugh as he took a turn up the corridor stairs with me behind him trying to catch up. He definitely knew what I was talking about.

"I see." The redhead said. I couldn't see his expression because he was in front of me, but I could tell that he sounded very amused. That little exorcist!

I took a deep breath and let my fury back down for a second. Lavi turned around and blinked at me with one emerald eye. "You okay?" He asked. As if he didn't know what he had written on that stupid card!

I took another deep breath and tried not to look up at him. I was afraid that I might kill him if I did.

"I'm perfectly fine. Now why don't you hurry along and take me to room 404?"

My voice was sweet. But I wasn't feeling very sweet. At all. I glanced up finally to see the red-haired exorcist's back. He was walking up the stairs with arms behind his head looking carefree like he could care less about an akuma tearing him to pieces.

"O-kay!"

I slowly walked behind him, trying not to think about all the horrible things he had done.

_Yeah, yeah, he accused you of reading porn and pushed that shelf over, but so what? See, he's being so nice, offering to take you to your room even though you aren't even an exorcist! I don''t understand why you deserve to be here anyways-its not like you have that special power to defeat those akuma things or anything. You are just a girl that got transported here-why should they even offer you a room? You are pretty much just useless, and yet everyone is being so kind and Komui is even thinking of ways to help you travel back. Why SHOULD they do all of this stuff? Try thinking of a reason, why don't you?_

I sniffed bitterly. I didn't want to admit it-but it was very true. I was staying at the Order even though everyone at the Order had a job except for me. I sighed mentally. Even though they were offering me a home, I was still being pretty mean to all of them. But I couldn't help it! That was just the way that I functioned. And ever since my mother left, things got way worse, because it was so lonely in that house. I became all moody and I would screech at people because they had bumped into me or something. Then I would be unfair to others and try to get what I wanted instead of caring about them. Well, I still cared, but my image for other people just turned into a Marc Jacobs wearing spoiled brat. Who was very loud and noisy.

"Room 404!"

Lavi's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

I glanced up and saw the wooden door that was supposedly a part of my new room.

"Eh?" I blinked up at the red head, who was grinning beside me. "That was fast!"

Lavi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, your room is right above Kanda's, so it was pretty quick to get here. All you had to do was go up the stairs." He said. Then he lifted a finger and pointed to the room to the right of mine.

"That room is Miranda's." Lavi said. "She is another exorcist at the Order."

I nodded. "Yeah, I met her earlier this morning."

I wasn't really sure, but Miranda worked for me. I hadn't talked to her alot yet, but she seemed like she was a pretty nice person and she looked like the type that wouldn't mind my yelling. Even though she seemed clumsy, loud, and dumb, I was glad that her room was beside mine. All in all, I liked her.

"Oh, so you met her?" Lavi widened his green eye. "She has a cool Innocence, huh?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Well, I hope you don't scream at her or anything. She's a nice person so she doesn't deserve your horrible-"Lavi swallowed as my eyes gave him an icy cold glare-"attitude. I think Lenalee's room is also on this floor. You guys should get along well-I mean, you guys are all girls and stuff and there aren't many girls around although I wish there was….oops off topic. Anyways, I should be heading out now-there's this really hot babe with a sexy Spanish accent that's been waiting for me since forever. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting! Woohoo! Well then, see ya Dior Snow!"

The redhead gave me a little wave as a goodbye and jumped though the hallways happily, his form disappearing as he skipped down the stairs yelling wildly.

"Here I come, Maria!"

His words echoed with energy as he left me standing in front of my room, with an eyebrow raised.

Um, gross much? Something was definitely wrong with this Maria girl's mind if she would be waiting for a guy like Lavi to show up. And if she really was a hot babe, why would she be hanging around a guy like HIM? Okay fine-I had to admit Lavi was pretty good looking and probably got a lot of girls with those pirate looks, but when my mom was still around she had told me to never judge a book by it's cover. And that book was Lavi in this case. (haha, Bookman, get it?) But I knew that inside, the dude was actually a dark person who liked to pick on people's weaknesses, like what they liked to read for example. Grrrrrrr! Then I shuddered at the thought of that girl Maria and him-I don't know what trick Lavi had used, but from the sound of his happiness the fact of them getting together was probably working.

I shook my head as I reached for the knob. "Stupid girl." I mumbled as I turned the rusty old thing.

Then I peeked my head into my room, expecting a rat to jump out of the walls and attack me with it's claws or something. To my surprise though, it was a lot cleaner than when I first saw it with Lenalee.

I looked up at the ceiling, and to my shock, there was no spider stuck onto the wall. What had happened to the daddy long legs? Not that I wanted the spider to be there, but….

I glanced over to the other side of the tiny room and saw the mirror. It was a new one and it was not cracked. In fact, it was shining very brightly at me and I stared back at my reflection with a surprised expression on my face. Who had done this?

Then I stepped into the room carefully in case there were mice on the floor, and glanced around. To my amazement there was actually a tiny bathroom connected to it. Yes! I had my own bathroom! I didn't know such things existed in this century! I walked into the bathroom and unfortunately the toilet didn't look exactly like…erm…a modern toilet, but I decided that it would do. Beside the toilet there lay the tiniest bathtub that I had ever seen in my life. It was so tiny that I felt super fat. Well, even so, It was beyond my expectations for this place and it looked…clean.

At the very least.

I plopped down onto the flat bed that was a dark red color and crossed my arms. It let out a squeaking sound as I did. This place didn't feel much like home, but hey-what was home anyways if you had a creepy dad around that happened to not care about your mom? Or not even his own child?

At least from the way that he treated me, it seemed like he cared for me only ten percent.

I got up from the bed (it made another loud creaking sound as I did-*sigh*) and walked over to the corner of the room where the huge, old fashioned-mirror stood. I gazed at myself in the mirror-I was still wearing the exact same clothes-the shirt, the jeans, and the designer flats. Ugh! And they laughed at me too about it!

I sniffed the air.

Then I remembered that it had been a week since I had last taken a shower. I bit my lip and tried not to scream after realizing this horrible thing. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I probably smelled SO stinky right now! No wonder all the spiders and stuff were gone-they probably moved out because I was polluting this room with my terrible perfume. Oh gosh. This was totally another world record. One week without a bath! How was I going to face everybody now? (haha, she really doesn't understand that one week without a shower isn't really that big of a deal, especially in that time era)

Oh yeah-there was a bathtub in my room! Yes!

I took a deep breath, and after calming myself down, I stripped out of my clothes, got into the bathroom and stepped into the bathtub. Now, I just had to figure out how to work this funky thing…..

Knock knock.

I glanced up. Was somebody knocking? But who?

Knock knock.

"Dior? You are in there right? It's me, Lenalee!"

I blinked. I recognized her voice. But how did she know that I was out of the hospital already?

Annoyed, I put my clothes back on quickly and unlocked the wooden door.

Standing in front of me with a pure smile on her face, the Chinese girl waved at me happily.

"Hi, Dior!"

I stared at her violet eyes."Hello." I said, a bit surprised. Then I looked down and in her hands she was holding a pile of cloth.

Lenalee stalked my gaze and glanced down at the things that she was holding. "Oh!" she said cheerfully. "I went to see you today at the hospital but the nurse said that you had already got out! And since you've been wearing those strange clothes since you first got here, I got you some normal dresses!" She giggled and couldn't help stealing a look at my outfit. "I mean, what kind of a respectable girl wears those _pants _that you are wearing?"

She handed the clothes to me and I accepted them without spazzing about how I wasn't going to wear a poofy dress form the Victoria times. YES! Way to go, Dior! You controlled yourself! I figured that every time I let out a deep breath, the anger would be swept away and I wouldn't cause a commotion.

"Thank you, Lenalee." I grumbled, even though mentally I was, uh, shouting.

Lenalee smiled. "No problem! I think we are the same size, so they should fit on you. Anyways, how is your arm?"

I glanced down at my cast. "Better." I replied. "So is the room."

'"Yeah, because I asked Komui to send someone to clean it up!"

My green eyes turned round. She did?

"Are you sure?" I stammered. "I mean, that's very kind of you. No offense or anything, but before the room …..it was um……...not as nice."

I modified the words to their limit as best as possible. But only for Lenalee because she had the energy that made you want to treat her nicely. I wondered if everybody else at the Order felt the same way. I couldn't believe that before I had almost slapped her across the face before Allen had stopped me. Well, that was only because she was grabbing me even though I didn't know who she was-you don't just touch people like that.

The exorcist scratched her short black hair. Now that I looked at it closely, it seemed more like a shade of dark green than black. "I know!" the exorcist agreed. "Even Komui said that it was disgusting when he looked at it. And well, you don't know how messy my brother is."

"Oh, I've seen his office alright."

Lenalee paused. "Is that…....so." She looked down, embarrassed. "I see. Then you must know about his unorganized behavior."

I shrugged. "Yup. Well, I'm going to go take a shower now-oh right-could show me how that the bathtub works, please?" Lenalee blinked at me in surprise. "I mean, you see…the tubs in my world are……different."

"Oh…." Lenaleee smiled as I moved aside so she could step into the room. "Um…yes!"

Then we walked into the room, stepped into the cramped bathroom, and she began to explain to me how to turn the shower on and off. Who knew that they had such a thing in that time era! The knob creaked when you turned it, but well, it worked. And I didn't expect it to work.

"Thats it!" said Lenalee. "That's basically how to use it!"

I nodded. "Alright, thanks!"

"Well, I'm going to leave you alone now." Lenalee said as she got out of the bathroom and opened the door to my room. "Please try on the dresses that I got you, alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

Then she left and I shut the room. I stuck my tongue out in disgust. No way was I going to wear a freaking elegant lady's dress from the Victorian times.

I put a finger on my chin thoughtfully.

But on the other hand.....my clothes…stank. They hadn't been washed in a week, and I could smell them from across the room. So what choice did I have, then? Ahhhhh!!!

I turned around and went towards the bed. The dresses were lying there-there was three of them. I went over and picked one up. The sleeves were puffy and there were laces tied around this one. There was also a ribbon near the neck area. It looked like it was made for someone super skinny and was a shade of dark purple. Not too ugly-the color was actually quite nice, but the worst part of it was the exaggerating ribbon that looked like it was for a doll.

"Maybe I should try this on just for fun." I muttered, thinking that it could be like a cosplay.

So I turned round and headed towards the bathroom, until a tiny, tiny, sound stopped me in my tracks.

"Meow."

**:)**

**I know you want to press the review button. Don't hold back your urges. Its alright.**


	7. Not even a damn exorcist

**Hey!!! pINECONEstoRM here, posting the latest chapter of this awesome story! Even though I'm lovin my other story way more. Dang it! I want to publish that one sooooo badly, since chapter one of it is already finished and saved, but I'm going to stop writng this one if I do, and I hate not continuing stories. Its like throwing a puppy in the pound. So oh well, I'm going to have to control my urges (lol) and just wait a few more chapters until I release that one. Yup! Heres chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

I backed away into the wall slowly, horrified.

Okay fine-it was just a cat, but it seemed like the right time to be pretending that I was in a horror movie.

"Meow!"

The cat came closer to me, reflecting how hungry it was in it's amber eyes.

"Stay-stay away!" I cried, but only because the cat was missing splotches of fur everywhere, and it was so skinny I thought it was some new species of animal that only appeared in this world. Turns out that it was just a cat with missing whiskers though, and somehow it had gotten inside my room.

"How did you even get in here?" I wondered out loud as I cautiously bent down and stuck out my hand that wasn't in the cast towards it.

"Meow!" the feline pounced over and scratched my hand playfully.

"Wow." I said, staring down at the thing. It looked like it had been wandering the sewers its entire life. "No offense, but you are the most hideous cat that I have ever seen."

It was harsh, but true. The cat was half bald and it wasn't even a bald species. The whiskers were crooked and some were missing, while the jaw was wet with dirt. The coat of the cat looked like it was thrown into mud and the one of the ears looked like it was half-bitten by another creature. They eyes were okay, but the amber jewels seemed like they reflected how horrible life was on the streets. The paws were wet and covered in icky brown stuff, and it while the cat moved it was leaving a trail of mud all over on the floor. As if the room wasn't already so dirty.

"Meow." The cat looked like it was begging for some milk or food.

"Hobo." I hissed at the thing as it stared at me with doe-eyes. Alright, so I was being mean to an animal-but I actually didn't even have any food with me. And the thing that was on my mind at the moment was not feeding the cat, but it was how the cat had gotten in the room in the first place.

There were no windows in the room.

Which made things even more mysterious.

I sighed and left the cat in the corner of the room while I began my hole hunt. There was obviously a hole in my room somewhere and that thing had crawled in by itself. I guess Komui's servant or whatever didn't exactly do a good job of tidying up the room if he had missed a hole that big.

"Meow."

The cat stared at me as I crawled under the bed to check for openings on the floor. There were no holes down there.

"What?" I glared at the feline. It cocked its head to one side, as if it were wondering what the hell I was doing.

"Um." I answered the cat as I got up from my knees and went to the bathroom. "I'm checking to see how you got into my room because this is basically called intrusion and if I were in my world right now I would have probably called the cops just in case you were a rapist."

"Meoooowww."

"What? You could be. You're not wearing clothes."

The cat glanced down at itself as if it understood what I had said while I looked behind the potty and even in the bathtub (haha) to check for gaps or holes. I still couldn't find any though, and after searching the whole room I was tired. Even though the room was so tiny.

"I couldn't have missed a gap." I mumbled to myself as I plopped down onto the bed. Creak.

It wasn't possible that I didn't see an opening-there was a desk, a closet, a bed, and a mirror in the whole room. That was like, four pieces of furniture-how could I have not found one?

"Meow."

I glanced down. The cat was blinking at me with its amber eyes.

"Meow."

Before I knew it, the cat had pounced into the bathroom and was meowing like crazy while perching on the sink.

"Hey!" I said as I followed it into the bathroom. "That place is for hygiene, so that is the LAST place where YOU should be going!"

"Meow!"

The cat lifted its head up and I followed it's gaze pointing upwards.

To my surprise, there was a hole in the ceiling.

"Fuck." I cursed under my breath as the gap stared down at me. "There is a _freaking _hole in the ceiling of my bathroom."

"Meow."

"Shut up."

I crossed my arms and glared up at the gap as if it were living. Beyond the hole it was very dark so I couldn't see what was up there-probably where all the machines and sewers and stuff were. So I guess that meant that nobody's room was above mine. This was going to need a patch job-even though it _should _have been done before I came.

"Meow."

"What, do you want me to send you back up there?"

I glanced down at the feline. Not that I wasn't planning on not sending it back to where it came from. The last thing I needed was a homeless animal hanging around in my bedroom when I was kind of, um, homeless myself.

I swore. I was going to have to speak to Komui about this-about the cat as well. He would probably find a different home for it later.

I turned to the cat. "I'm going to take a shower." I said to it. "No peeking."

"Meow."

Then I sighed, shooed the cat out of the bathroom, and stood there in silence, wondering what I was going to do to myself if more unnecessary things kept happening.

* * *

Komui stood in the middle of the papers on the floor with a serious expression on his face. It was hard not to laugh at that though, because his office was a mess and he didn't seem to fit in with the environment.

"Yes, Komui? Didn't you say that you wanted to see me?"

I looked at the Chinese man as he took a sip of his coffee. We were both in his office, because for some reason he had called me there. It was almost time for dinner, and after taking a shower and pacing around in my room for the whole day with nothing to do I was finally here, sitting on the couch-the only thing that was not covered in scattered paper. On the other hand, he was standing in font of me and his feet were buried by paper and documents and books.

"Yes Dior, I need to talk to you."

"Well so do I. But you say your stuff first. Spill."

Komui frowned and pushed up his glasses. Gosh, he did that like every five seconds. "I don't know what you want me uh, _spill_," He said, "but the reason that I called you here is because I want you to meet someone."

I raised my eyebrows. This was funny. I needed him to meet someone too, or some_thing, _should I say. Something that was still locked up in my room with no food, since I didn't have any. Something that was probably scratching the paint from the walls off with it's claws.

"Who?" I asked.

Komui glanced at the wooden door to his office and checked his watch. "You'll see. He should be here in a min-"

-BAM!-

I flinched as the wooden door slammed open suddenly with a loud banging sound and two people came charging in with yells. I glanced over to Komui, who had spilled his coffee all over the floor because he was so startled by the noise.

"I told you Gramps, I wasn't freaking doing anything!"

"Yeah, sure you weren't! Make up some new excuses already."

"Maria is a nice girl who happens to be my friend! It was a freaking kiss on the CHEEK! THE CHEEK! What did you THINK we were DOING, damn panda?!"

"Call me panda again and I'll knock you out, child with no respect!"

Huh? I glanced up and saw that the two people that had charged into the room were Lavi and a random old man.

Wait-what were THEY doing here?

"Baka!"

"More like you!"

"Panda!"

"I don't understand how you can become Bookman if you're going to act like THIS all the time!"

"Shut up, you stupid-"

Suddenly, the two people seemed to realize that their argument was being watched. Komui and I blinked back as Lavi and the old man stopped fighting and turned their heads our direction slowly.

Blink. Blink.

The redhead scratched the back of his head as he stared at us and searched for the right words. "Uh." He smiled weakly. "What's up?"

My eyebrows went up. Way up.

What was going on again?

"Komui." The old man behind Lavi coughed. I noticed that his face was very wrinkled and his eyes were surrounded by huge black splotches. I silently prayed that the black stuff wasn't eyeliner. And if it was I hoped that the old man was using Chanel.

Komui nodded a greeting to the man that Lavi had called gramps. "Bookman." He said. I frowned. Was this old man the person that he wanted me to meet? If so, what was Lavi doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be with that hot babe with the Spanish accent?

"Ah, is this the girl who got transported here?"

I blinked at the old man called Bookman. His voice sounded cracked and old and so was his face.

Komui nodded. "Yes." The Chinese man said as he turned to me. "Dior, this is Bookman. He is the one that records everything in history, like wars and things like that. And Lavi, as you already know, is bookman Junior, his apprentice."

The redhead grinned at me. "Hey, Dior Snow."

I looked into his twinkling green eye. "Um, yeah. Hi." I said and turned to Komui. "So, what is the whole point of this again?"

Komui, with a serious expression on his face, just ignored my question and turned to Bookman again. "What do you think of it?" He wanted to know.

"Hmmm. A doing of the ark, perhaps?" the old man studied me from head to toe. I was still wearing the jeans and the clothes that they considered strange, because I just wasn't ready for one of those dresses that Lenalee had gave me.

"A doing of the ark?" Komui widened his eyes. "Is that what you think happened?"

"Possibly. It explains a lot."

"But what about the Innocence? Do you think it has anything to with it?"

Bookman hesitated for a moment, looking thoughtful. "I'm not sure." He replied truthfully. "There aren't a lot of records about such an Innocence. But if I remembered correctly........."

"Yes?"

"In Germany, there is a secret library, only known to the bookmen. It contains a lot of information on Innocence and the Earl, but its all top secret."

I smirked. "So much for top secret."

Bookman just ignored me and turned to Komui, who nodded. It looked like they were speaking telepathically through their minds or something. Then Komui spun around to me.

"What?" I demanded at the Chinese man.

Komui pushed up his glasses. "I know that you aren't even an exorcist, Dior." He began. "But I am sending you on a mission."

Lavi and I both yelled at the same time. "WHAT?"

I spun around to the redhead, who glanced at me with uncertainty. Then I glared at him for a moment and turned back to Lenalee's brother. "What are you saying, Komui?" I asked, a bit confused. "You are sending me on a mission? To do what? Fight those fucking clown things?"

Komui flinched at the bad word that had just come out of my mouth. "Uh…"he said. "No. Only exorcists do that."

"Well then, what is this mission thing that you're talking about?"

Komui pushed up his glasses for the twentieth time and stared at me. He looked nervous, but also serious. Then he talked. "You are great information to us, Dior." The director explained. "You traveling here could be because of the phenomenon caused by an Innocence. This whole thing is a big deal-we may be able to gather very important information from this about the Noah clan and the Earl, so we are trying to investigate this subject as far as possible." He glanced at Bookman, Lavi, and me. "Therefore, I am sending you three to the great library of the Bookmen, in Charlottenburg, Germany, where millions of documents and books are stored, to search for the history of strange Innocence. It's a secret place that only the greatest bookmen and some people at headquarters know about, and not a library available to the public."

I snorted. "Um, I think that most normal people would be able to see a freaking building, go inside, and find out that it is a library."

Lavi muttered something under his breath that didn't sound too pleasant.

I turned to him and narrowed my eyes. "Excuse me?"

Komui coughed. "Well." he said. "You see, the library is much better hidden than that of course. And it is one of the most important libraries for the bookman around."

Lavi sighed, shaking his head. "Of course somebody like her couldn't understand the importance of something like that." He sounded sad in a fake way. "Such a pity."

Bookman interrupted my thoughts of killing that redhead in disturbing ways.

"Germany is filled with Akumas." The old man pointed out as I turned my eyes away from Lavi and tried not to fantasize about him failing a chemical experiment in an extremely explosive nuclear bomb factory. "It is a very dangerous place to go to, and since the akumas have grown by sixty percent since the last we went there, it is not an easy place to just come in and come out of."

Komui lifted up his glasses with a frown. He looked like he was trying to figure out when the last time Bookman had been there was. "Yes Bookman, I realize that." The director nodded in agreement. "Which is why I'm sending plenty of exorcists to escort you guys on this very important mission."

"Eh?" Lavi sounded happier immediately. "Who?"

Komui gave the redhead an assuring smile.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

I glanced around Komui's office. I knew all of these people. And they were supposedly the ones responsible for fighting off the akumas during this "very important mission."

"Che."

*DUN DUN DUN!* Oh my, I wonder who could have said that!

"Kanda, can't you sound happier about this whole thing?"

Unlike a few minutes ago, the old-fashioned antique couch that I was sitting on was now filled with people. Or exorcists. Whatever. Beside me sat the white-haired boy Allen Walker, who was eating a bagel that looked very, very creamy. Beside him, sitting very close for some reason was Lavi the redhead, who had somehow moved himself onto the couch from the door and was playing with strands of Allen's hair like it was the most interesting thing ever. Squished in the corner of the other side of the couch like me, was Lenalee, who was smiling as she watched Lavi play with Allen's hair. Because to her it was apparently more entertaining than Dane Cook.

On the other side of the room though, standing alone near the office door, was a grumpy-looking Kanda, who did his usual pose-arms crossed and face turned to the side, his long silky blue ponytail flung across his shoulders. He looked extremely pissed and his eyes were closed in a frown, which suited him.

"Now, now." Komui clapped happily suddenly as he stood in front of his desk, acting like it was time to play musical chairs or something. "As you all know, I am very serious about this mission. It is pretty obvious, seeing that I'm sacrificing my dear Lenalee for this trip."

The Chinese girl slapped her hand on her forehead in embarrassment as Kanda said something rude to the director.

"Kanda!" Komui gasped in shock. "Language!"

"My ass."

I shrugged uncomfortably-Allen was squished up way too close to me and Lavi was basically in his lap now, still tugging on strands of that white hair.

"Ne, Allen?" Lavi asked while blinking, totally oblivious to the conversation going on between a pissed Kanda and an annoying Komui. "Was your hair ever a normal color?"

"It was brown when I was little." Allen replied with his mouth full. A piece of his creamy bagel suddenly dropped onto my lap, and I bolted up right up from the couch with a shriek.

"What the hell?!" I screeched, startling everybody. "These jeans were rock and republic!"

And now they were greasy jeans.

"Go-gomenasai!" Allen squeaked in surprise, dropping the rest of the bagel onto the couch by accident.

"Walker!" Komui yelled, pointing accusingly at him. "That couch cost me half a million bucks!"

Lenalee shook her head. "Brother, it was a gift from the asian branch, remember?"

"Baka." Kanda, on the other side of the room, muttered under his breath as he got up and left the room, looking extremely mad about the whole thing.

Lavi yawned, seeming bored as he watched the older teen storm out Komui's office. "KANDA RAN OUT WITH HIS TAIL TUCKED BETWEEN HIS LEGS!" the redhead yelled.

Suddenly the door slammed open and back came the blue haired samurai with a murderous look on his face, charging towards Lavi. "Is that a challenge?" He demanded as he took out his sword and took a swing at Lavi's head.

"My god!" The redhead cried as he ducked behind Allen, frightened. "Kanda!"

"Shut up!"

I glanced over to the corner of the room, where Bookman stood, sighing. It figured. I guess he was just disappointed to find out that THESE were the people who were supposed to be responsible for defeating the Earl. I would have been in despair as well if somebody had told me that these teenagers were the ones who were supposed to save the world. (haha, cheesy!)

I too, was pretty tired of this.

"When are we leaving for Germany?" I asked Komui, who was busy talking to his dear sister. The truth was, I didn't even know that I was in Europe. That actually surprised me a lot. "Wait. Where are we right now?"

Komui stopped chattering and looked at me funny. "In France, of course." He said like it like it was supposed to be obvious. Like, sheesh! Where else could we be? That tone.

"France." I repeated. That was shocking. I had thought that this building was somewhere in Japan, because it seemed like everybody was using Japanese words. Well, I guess it made sense. After all, I was in a strange, strange, world.

"Anyways," said Komui loudly, interrupting the noise in the room. Everybody looked up. Kanda had stopped trying to murder Lavi and Lavi had let go of Allen's hair and Allen had cleaned up the greasy bagel on the couch. With his mouth.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning! So sleep well tonight, guys!" Komui announced.

I gulped. I was kind of nervous, because tomorrow morning I was going to see what this world that I was trapped in actually looked like. I would be out of headquarters, and in the outside world of D Grayman, which seemed pretty overwhelming. What if random monsters just randomly jumped out of nowhere and tried to attack me? (that's basically what happens in this show, Dior!)

"Che." Kanda got up swiftly before Komui could say anything else and was the first to storm out of the room. Behind him Lavi got up too from the couch- slowly, making sure to keep his distance from the older teenager.

The eye patch guy yawned as he followed Kanda towards the door. "I'm hungry!" He announced and went out the door, leaving Komui's office.

Allen got up from the couch too and turned his head to Komui. "Erm, is there anything else that you need to tell us for this mission?" The white haired boy wanted to make sure.

The Chinese man looked thoughtful for moment. Then he opened his mouth to speak. "Be safe." Komui warned the boy. "I heard that the Earl is making movement around Europe again. You must watch out."

Allen muttered something in annoyance. "Of course that fat arse is always around when we are." He grumbled as he walked over towards the door and opened it. Lenalee smiled weakly as she watched the white haired boy close the door behind him as he left. Then she turned to me after Bookman and Komui both left his office to go eat dinner, when we were alone.

"So did you try on the dresses yet, Dior?"

Well, that was sudden.

I stared into her kind violet eyes. "Um." I bit my lip. I really didn't want to disappoint her by saying no way am I going to wear one of those. So instead, I went; "Yeah."

Lenalee squealed in joy as she jumped up and down. "Eh??!! Really?" the Chinese girl grabbed my hand with excitement. "How do they fit?"

"Um, fine."

"Perfect!" Lenalee sounded really, really, happy. "Wear them tomorrow when we set off okay?" He eyes shimmered with joy. "I mean, you wouldn't want to attract attention with those clothes."

"Yeah." I grumbled, not bothering to look down at what I was wearing. Now that Allen had dropped a huge chunk of a greasy bagel onto my jeans, I wasn't going to be able to go anywhere in them, so I didn't really have a choice. I sighed mentally. Besides, I was going to have get into one of those poofy dresses anyway. I didn't want people on the streets staring at me. I could just imagine some 19th century boy pointing at me, and saying: "Mommy! Look at that creeper! She's wearing pants!" and then the mommy would probably go: "My dear child! Turn your eyes away from that thing-you don't want to be scarred for life!" even though technically _they _were the ones in hoopskirts and weird hats. Dang it!

Lenalee got up from the couch that she was sitting on happily. "Well!" she said. "This is great! You wanna come down to the cafeteria with me for dinner?"

I nodded and followed her as she went for the door.

"Yup," I answered. "Certainly."

* * *

**My first time using the line thing!! Woot! Celebration times!!! Yeah babayayyyY!!!**

**Anyways, short chapter I know, but I've been working on my next piece of work, which is my current pet at the moment. Its a yullen! I am also leaving tomorrow for vacation, so I won't be updating in a long time. Well, a long time to me, at least. I don't know what a long time means to you guys. Like, before I thought that one week of not updating was a long time!**

**So see ya: didn't like this chapter too much because of that random cat. But oh well-Dior needs a pet, so thats what the feline is going to be.**

**Also, there is a poll posted on my profile that is really important. It's going to help me decide whether Allen should have his gender changed to a female in my next story, but not alot of people like female Allens. So please take the time to vote cuz its really gonna help if you do! :D**

**And dang, I love reviews like everybody else on here. So review! :P**


	8. Unladylike behaviour

**Why helloooo there! I'm back from vacation-it was awesome! Anyways, I'm still trying to control myself from not publishing my other story but I'm having a hard time doing so. lawls. So ya. Heres chapter 8-the adventure starts! Woootttt!!!**

**Oh, and thanks ai-samaXnero-chan for drawing Dior Snow on deviant art!!! She looked sexy! lol PLus all the people that reviewed and added this to favs/story alert!!! You are so cool!!! ;)**

**Chapter 8!!!**

The exorcists stared at me.

"Um, what?" I wanted to know. It was the next day-a sunny morning that filtered in through the windows of the Black Order. We were all standing in the cafeteria, ready to set off for this mission, but as soon as I went down there to get some breakfast, everybody in the cafeteria turned their hands and gaped at me like I was a monster for some unknown reason.

And even Kanda, who probably wouldn't have cared if someone had died right there, was staring at me, his eyes wide in shock.

"Could you please, just say it already?" I hissed at the people impatiently. What was wrong with these mimes?!

Lavi suddenly burst out laughing and had rolled onto the floor while Lenalee looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Di-Dior!" the Chinese girl cracked into a sudden sob. "Wha-what-WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT DRESS?!"

Tears flowed out of her eyes and onto her pretty face as I glanced down at what I was wearing, which was that hideous purple cosplayish bowtie Victorian era dress that Lenalee had given me the morning before. Only it wasn't exactly the same dress-it was but it wasn't. I had never aced my home economics sewing class at school back in the 21st century, but I knew how to cut. And sew a bit. And so I had put those skills to work the night before on that poofy dress. Which was erm, not so poofy anymore after the extreme makeover-in fact, it didn't really look like a Victorian era dress anymore after yesterday, fortunately. It was now a chic, modern, short little dress with no more laces and no more bows (well I had left one) that was designed by me! Dior Snow! And hell yeah, I was damn proud of myself. I would have totally aced Home economics sewing class if this had been my project back then!

Only the exorcists didn't think so.

"Um, ano." Allen Walker, who had dropped his slice of pizza (didn't know they had pizza back then) glanced up and down at me. "I guess it's more…convenient?"

"Of course it is." I said to the boy. "I mean, it's not fair that you guys get to wear your exorcist uniforms while I am the only one that has to go trippin over stairs in a big hoopskirt."

I glanced at Lavi and Lenalee, who didn't really look like they agreed with me. Lenalee was crying her eyes out on the floor with huge sniffs and sobs and Lavi was beside her, patting her on the shoulder and trying to comfort her. I blinked as the redhead lifted his head and glared at me, as if he was saying: "Look at what you've done! You've made Lenalee cry you monster!"

"What a disrespectful girl." Some dude whispered behind me suddenly. I spun around immediately in anger.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" I shouted at the group of finders, who looked startled. "I DARE YOU TO SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

Nobody confessed themselves or admitted anything so I sighed and turned back to Lenalee and Lavi, who were knelt very close beside each other.

"Look, Lenalee." I said to the teary girl. God it was just a little trim here and a little cut she didn't have to get so emotional over it. It's not like what I had done to the dress was actually her hair or something. That would have been worse. "I only fixed one of the dresses. You gave me three. I'm sorry if I wasted your money or something but I can er, pay you back. You know, once I figure out how to transport money from my world and bring it here. Okay no, that would probably never happen. But you have to admit, the dress looks way better now."

I was trying to make her feel better, but apparently what I had just said was offensive or something, because she was crying even harder now.

"I-I LOOKED SO HARD TO FIND SOMETHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE!" The Chinese girl sobbed as Lavi patted her on the shoulders, wide-eyed. He looked like he was seeing a completely different Lenalee. So apparently Lenalee didn't act like this…alot?

"Ho-how could you just waste my efforts?" Lenalee covered her face in her hands, shaking.

"Um, it's still the same dress?" I pointed out. Oops. I didn't know that she would react like this to the dress makeover. I guess I didn't know her that well.

After a long moment of more sobbing and crying, Lenalee suddenly got up from the floor and wiped the tears away. _Like, suddenly_. Her eyes were now red from crying. "Ye-yeah, it is." She sniffed then looked at me unhappily. "It's okay. It doesn't matter. I mean, you can decide what you want to wear, it was unfair of me acting like that."

Allen Walker looked concerned. "Linali? Are you alright?"

"What? Of course I am. Sorry…I guess I just sort of lost control back there…haha. Anyways," Lenalee blinked the tears away from her eyes. "We need to set off for Germany soon. Let's get everybody. Where are Bookman and Kanda?"

I turned around to Allen, who was standing right beside a creepy looking Kanda.

"I think he's in shock." Allen answered nervously. The British boy waved his gloved hands in front of the Japanese man's dull eyes, but it was like he was dead. "He's not moving."

I looked at Kanda, who was sitting at a table in the corner facing us with a pair of chopsticks clutched in his hand. He looked like a stone statue and his eyes were staring off into space, ignoring reality. He looked like he had just seen something so horrible it couldn't even be described.

Lenalee sighed lightly. "I guess we'll will just have to carry him." She didn't mention that it was my fault for Kanda's coma. I really didn't think that the whole thing would have affected the exorcists that much.

"I'll carry Yu!" Lavi bounced up happily, raising a hand.

Allen Walked got up from beside Kanda. "Sure Lavi, but just be aware that when he wakes up your head might be gone."

The redhead took a step back nervously. "Right." He said. "I forgot about his personality for a moment there."

"Well." Lenalee announced sadly. "Whatever. Let's get going now."

-------

After I took a piece of pizza from Allen's unfinished plate and swallowed it down as breakfast, (No, the pizza was unbitten otherwise that would have been disgusting) we left the cafeteria, leaving a room full of people staring after the five of us. Honestly, what was so bad about fixing up a hideous dress? They should have been thanking me for what I had done to save their eyes. Except Kanda. I think he was scarred for life for some reason.

We walked past the hallway in silence-I didn't bother to ask where we were going. All I knew was that we were going to be out of the Black Order soon, which put butterflies into my stomach. I had been to Victorian era museums back in the future, but I had never, of course, experienced something like actually going on the streets of the 19th century. I was beginning to turn nervous for some reason, and I kept trying to tell myself that there was nothing to be nervous about, but I couldn't stop thinking about all the monsters and stuff out there in this world. I was putting my life on the line.

A few minutes later we had arrived at a creepy dark passageway that seemed to have a river flowing in it. Bookman was leaning against the stone wall of the passageway, waiting impatiently.

"Hey, Gramps!" Lavi called out cheerfully with Kanda slung over one shoulder-he had decided to carry him in the end even though he knew that it was putting his dear life in danger.

"Here finally." The old man said, looking at all five of us. He frowned when he saw Lavi carrying Kanda and blinked when he saw a red-eyed Lenalee who was sniffing, but his gaze stopped when he saw me, and looked at me up and down. "What the-"he took a frightened step back, but then coughed. "Eh-hem. Oh whatever, I don't even want to know."

Lavi grinned. "Good choice, Panda!" but then after saying those words he got a smack on the head by the old man. "Ow!" the redhead cried, rubbing his head with his free hand that wasn't grabbing Kanda.

"What are we doing here in this creepy place?" I asked the exorcists, glancing around. Rats were literally crawling over the floors and the only light in the passage way was a single candle. The place also reeked of a sewer smell that was poisoning my nose.

Allen walked over to the water and hopped onto something. "Come on, Dior." He offered out his hand. "Get on the boat."

I blinked and took his hand. "Oh." I said stupidly, squinting. "It was so dark I didn't see a boat there."

After Allen pulled me onto the tiny wooden boat, Lenalee hopped in. Next was Lavi, who slung Kanda over his shoulders and threw the Japanese man onto it, creating a loud cracking sound. The boat shook over the water as Lavi jumped on swiftly after.

"Lavi, be careful with Kanda's body!" Lenalee scolded the redhead as she dragged the blue-haired exorcist beside her.

Lavi laughed. "That sounds wrong, Lenalee."

That earned him another smack on the head.

"Ow!"

Bookman was the last person to get in the boat, and after all six of us were in, Allen started rowing.

I shrugged uncomfortably in the tiny space I was given. It was a small boat, barley fitting us all in. I was squished in right between Lavi and Lenalee. Across from us sat Bookman with a bored expression on his face and beside him Kanda was laid down onto the wood with his eyes open, taking up most of the space. Damn that Japanese man. I yawned, suddenly feeling extremely tired. It was probably only six in the morning and we had already set off for Charlottenburg, Germany. I hardly got any sleep last night-I stayed up most of it trying to fix the dress and the other half I couldn't fall asleep due to nervousness and worry of the Nazis. Was Hitler even in this era? Whatever. I should have paid more attention in History class.

Beside me, Lenalee had her head rested in her palms. She also looked tired. To my right, Lavi was moving around too much. I wondered where he got all that energy from.

"Stop wiggling, Lavi." I gumbled in annoyance but I barley had the energy to kick him.

"Wups, sorry!" I heard the redhead say before I hung my head down.

The rocking of the boat was like a lullaby, forcing me to close my eyes. Nobody really talked or said anything -it was just silence.

And so before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

"_I can't believe you traveled into the D Grayman world." Jess said enviously. "I would love to meet all the characters."_

"_Well, we should switch places then." I said slowly. I was back in the twenty first century with my friend Jess for some reason and we were sitting in the school courtyard on a bright sunny day, but I was still wearing that dress. Funny, wasn't it?_

"_You don't even know how lucky you are." Jess sighed. _

"_Oh believe me, I think you've got it all wrong." I told her. "Besides, I could die like, at any moment."_

_Jess blinked at me strangely. "Die?" she echoed. "I don't think that it would be that easy for you to die. I mean, you DO have an Innocence."_

_I stared at her. "What?" I said in shock. "Since when did I have a cool power like that?"_

_Jess shook her head sadly. "You're so stupid. Can't you feel connected to the Innocence at all?"_

_I blinked at my friend. Words that she would probably never say were coming out of her mouth. "Uh, no?" I answered in confusion. "What are you talking about?"_

_Jess looked annoyed. "Fuck, Dior Snow."_

_I gaped at her. "What did you just say?" I demanded. _

"_I said fuck, Dior Snow. Get off of me."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Um." I said, out of words. We were sitting on the same bench in the courtyard, but we were pretty far apart and I wasn't even in her space. "I'm not even touching you." I pointed out, but Jess groaned._

"_God, yes you are! Now get off of me."_

"_What the hell? What's wrong with you?"_

"_What's wrong with __you__?! Why don't you get off of me and stop drooling on my shoulder?"_

I blinked open my eyes in surprise. It was a bright sunny day and we were out of the dark passageway, but still on the boat. I found myself in a weird position-my head was rested on Lavi's shoulder and my legs were spread over on Lenalee's lap. I lifted my head up instantly and touched my mouth. It was wet-I had been drooling the whole time I was asleep.

"Oh my god!" I said to Lavi suddenly as he moved further away from me. "D-did I-"

The eye patch wearing guy didn't look too happy. In fact, he looked grossed out, even for Lavi. And Lavi didn't seem like the type that would be disgusted very often. "Dior Snow." He said through gritted teeth. "You drooled on my exorcist uniform."

I looked at his shoulder. The black fabric had a dark splotch on it- where my head was.

"Well, why didn't you wake me up then?" I demanded even though I had no right to.

"I-" Lavi looked for words even though he was clearly pissed. "You just-I couldn't just-you-"

I smirked as the redhead shook his head in frustration.

"Arghhhhh!!!" Lavi cried. "You're so sick, man! How am I supposed to wear this uniform now?"

Behind me, something moved. I glanced around to see Lenalee stretch into a yawn.

"What's going on?" the female exorcist blinked tiredly. It was obvious that she had just waked up. Probably because Lavi. "Are we there yet?"

"You!" Lavi pointed a finger at me accusingly, then turned to Lenalee. "She drooled on my shoulder!"

Lenalee looked at the redhead. "Huh?" she said, still half asleep. "Just clean it up Lavi. Stop being so loud."

"Time to get up!" Allen Walker announced suddenly, capturing all of our attention. He was still rowing the boat, and he didn't even look tired at all. "We're here in Reims!"

I glanced around tiredly. It was pretty embarrassing that I had drooled on Lavi's shoulder when I was asleep, but oh come on! Who didn't drool?

"You're sick." The redhead, who was beside me, hissed into my ear suddenly to my surprise. "I don't know how I'm going to deal with this."

I looked his direction. Lavi didn't look very happy, unlike his usual self. I guessed that this was his other side, the one that Miranda had told me about. "You know what you sound like?" I said to the redhead.

"What? Someone clearly disgusted by your saliva? I have my own, thanks very much."

"No. More like a diva girl that just found out her purse wasn't real Prada."

Lavi blinked at me with one green eye in confusion as I turned my head away from him and took in the surroundings, ignoring him for now even though I was still really, really, mortified. We were surrounded by trees and grass and all of that nature crap-there wasn't a single person in sight. It was obvious that we were still in a river of some sort-or a stream-I couldn't tell. It was all just trees and trees and trees and personally, I wouldn't have been able to tell from this view whether this was the 19th century or not.

"Hey, Allen?" I called to the white haired boy that was rowing the boat.

"Yes?" the British dude blinked at me. "Need something, Dior?"

"Yeah. Where are we exactly?"

Allen Walker rubbed the back of his head. "W'ere in Reims, a small town near the border of France." He told me. "We won't be able to get to Germany today-so we'll have to spend the night in a hotel or something."

I gasped. "They have hotels in your world?"

"Um, I guess?"

Well, that was certainly interesting and surprising.

Beside me, Lenalee laughed. She seemed to have gotten over the whole dress deal thing and was acting like her normal self again. "See?" she said cheerfully to me. "Our worlds aren't so different, now are they?"

I snorted. "Um, actually Lenalee, they ARE." I corrected the girl. "They are very, very different. Because you see, first of all, there are no such things called akumas in my world, which makes it much more normal than yours. Second of all, there aren't things called Noah trying destroy our world. Third of all, no ordinary old man in my world would wear eyeliner-"I glanced at Bookman, who looked kind of offended-"or leave their hair length up to their waist level and dye it dark blue. Nobody there would carry giant hammer around to smash people with, otherwise the police would be on their trails immediately and they would probably shoot them with a harmless gun. And lastly, nobody on earth has violet eyes, unless you're wearing contacts, which you're probably not."

I stared into her eyes, the ones that I had described. They reflected confusion, but they didn't look mad.

"I-I see." Was all Lenalee managed to say. She looked like she only understood half of my words, which wasn't surprising.

"Dior Snow annoys the hell outta me, which is weird." Lavi muttered beside me in a low voice to himself, but everybody could hear it anyways. "She's actually one of the few girls who I haven't thought was strike-worthy."

"Strike-worthy?" I echoed. "I'll strike your face with my fist if you don't shut up."

Lavi growled, but didn't bother saying more.

Suddenly, the boat came to a stop near the shore, startling everybody except Allen, who was in control of it. "That was quick!" Allen said as he dropped the wooden paddle and got out first himself. "We've arrived here earlier than I expected!"

"That's good." Bookman grumbled as he got up and stepped onto land.

Lavi hopped off next quickly, like he didn't want to sit beside me any longer and Allen offered me his hand, pulling me out of the boat.

"Kanda still hasn't awakened yet." Lenalee bit her lip worriedly as she stared down at the samurai, who was still lying in the boat with a shocked expression on his face. "Lavi, can you carry him please?"

"Anything for Yu!" the redhead nodded and grabbed Kanda by the shoulders.

Lenalee blinked. "Anything for me?"

"No, I meant anything for Yu."

"What?"

"Argh, whatever!" the redhead shook his head as he slung Kanda over his left shoulder, which was pretty disgusting, because a few minutes ago I had just drooled on that one. But oh well-it wasn't like I cared about Kanda's face in my drool on Lavi's uniform. (lol)

"So how many days is it going to take us to get there?" I asked Allen, who was checking a map he had pulled out of his pocket.

"Just one." He replied without a glance at me. "We'll be staying at a hotel tonight and tomorrow morning we will set off, and probably in the evening the next day we will arrive at the library if everything goes smoothly."

"Mkay." I said as the British boy began to walk away. Everybody else followed behind him as he walked through the trees.

"Apparently there is a hotel somewhere ahead." Allen said as he went along. "But we're going to have to walk for quite a long time to get there."

* * *

I groaned. Now this was starting to feel like a hiking trip. In Marc Jacobs mouse flats. And believe me- that was pretty painful.

It was hard keeping up with the exorcists-I guess they really were trained. Back home I was a pretty sporty girl at my school, but compared to everybody here, I was so slow and my stamina was just crap. We had walked for about more than two hours now, passing through the trees and wilderness, but there were no towns in sight. That was very disappointing. I had expected to see men in giant black hats and women in poofy skirts and carriages running on the streets, but all there was were mountains and trees and grass and a dirt road. My feet were killing me-sure Lenalee had got me three dresses, but she hadn't got me any shoes and that was the reason why I was having trouble keeping up with everyone. Stupid, stupid flats!

"Hurry up!"

Far ahead of us, Lavi, who was carrying Kanda (still in shock) across his shoulders, had already reached the top of the hill and was waving at us.

"I'm…so….hungry." Allen, who was a few steps in front of me, complained. "All I had was ten slices of pizza…."

I shuddered as Lenalee tried to encourage him. "It's okay, Allen!" the female exorcist said brightly. "It won't be long until we're there, so just hold on a bit more!"

Allen smiled weakly at his friend and forced himself to go on, taking small, slow, steps as he did so. I followed behind him, watching his footsteps and trying to keep up. Oh god. How much more did we have to walk until we reached that town? I glanced up at the sky, which was a crimson red. The sun was setting now and it was going to be night soon. We had spent the whole day in the boat and walking through forests.

I glanced up when I heard a sudden shout. Lavi had stopped at the top of the hill suddenly and was yelling loudly. He looked like he was being attacked by an invisible force.

"Oh my god!" the redhead cried as he ran around in circles. "Oh my god Yu, stop it!"

"K-Kanda?" Lenalee blinked, halting to a stop as she watched Lavi go crazy on the top of the hill.

"I'm going to fucking kill you today!"

Was another shout that I heard, coming from a very furious Kanda, obviously. Well, it seemed like that he had waked up and was attacking Lavi with inhuman speed, whirling around so fast that I couldn't see him. All that came into my eyes was a horrified Lavi covering his head and jumping around while trying to dodge something. Mugen, probably.

"Stop it, Kanda!" Allen yelled as he raced forward to break up the fight. Behind him Lenalee rushed after them quickly, leaving me in her dust.

"Wait up!" I called as I ran after the two exorcists. God they were speedy things.

Finally, I had reached the top of the hill in a sprint, where Kanda was killing Lavi.

"Stop it!" Lenalee cried as she tried to break them apart. I didn't know if she could see Kanda or not-he was so fast I couldn't.

"Tell me why you were fucking carrying me!"

I heard a snarl as Lavi yelped with a quick duck.

"Calm down,Yu!" the redhead cried as he hopped on one foot. "Its not like I was carrying you bridal style or anything!"

"What?!"

Before Kanda could take another swing at Lavi's head, he dropped his sword and burst out into a wheezing cough and fell onto the grass, clutching his chest.

"Yu?" Lavi blinked as the samurai kept coughing violently. "Uh, are you okay?"

Lenalee knelt down beside the swordsman anxiously and patted his back hardly, trying to stop the coughs. "What's going on?" she demanded. "Are you sick?"

Kanda just kept coughing though, clutching his chest even more tightly. "All-allergies." The exorcist managed to say as he zipped open his jacket for air. The Japanese man took a deep gulp of breath-he looked like he was going to die any minute.

I took a step towards them as Lenalee panicked. "Allergies?" she cried desperately. "How?!"

Kanda coughed some more as I began to feel bad for the guy. "Its getting worse!" I said as I went over and knelt down beside Lenalee and Kanda. What was going on? This guy looked so strong all the time-why was he acting like this?

"Ah-ahh!" Kanda rasped for breath as he fell onto the ground.

Suddenly, I felt something in my dress move.

A tiny head poked out of the huge pocket that I had sewn on for the dress and blinked at the sight.

"Meow."

Everybody spun around at the same time as they stared at the cat that leapt out of my pocket that went over to Kanda, who was coughing and choking at the same time.

"Meow." The cat meowed as Allen picked it up and looked at me. "Um, what is this?"

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!" Kanda hollered as he rolled around in the grass, panting for breath.

"Oh my gosh!" Lenalee cried as she snatched the cat away from Allen's hands and ran away with it. "Kanda must be allergic to cats!"She shouted as she went as far away from the swordsman as possible, charging down the hill.

I gulped. Well, that was something new. I swallowed something down my throat as I watched Kanda start to settle down. His breath started to get steadier but he was still coughing violently. I mean, if I had known that this dude was allergic to cats, then I wouldn't have sewn a giant pocket into that purple dress and brought it along with me for the trip. So I had snuck it into the giant, specially designed pocket. But seriously! That cat had no food, I couldn't just leave it in my room!

I glanced over to Lavi and Allen nervously, who both had their arms crossed and was glaring at me. Oh they seemed pretty pissed alright. And even they were both really good-tempered guys, they had their limits as well.

"Um." I said innocently as I turned around and faced the two angry exorcists. "His name is Hobo?"

:D

**KANDA IS ALLERGIC TO KITTENS!!! meow.**


	9. First Encounter!

HEy! So I finally updated! But the next update after this is going to be awhile...I seriously have no desire to write this story anymore. None whatsoever. Its horrible! But don't worry, i WILL keep updating still, because I hate authors who don't finish their stories and I don't wanna be a hypo-cri-te! So I won't just randomly hurry up and type a bunch of words that make no sense like some authors who end their stories like that. No shocking stuff!

Well, short chapter I know, but this is good enuff! At least I updated! :D

And as for Never, Again!, well I'm not too sure about that. There is no plot. And thats a huge problem. So yeah..that may be on Hiatus for a litle while. Don't be disppointed though! That story was actually originally a part of another story. So maybe I'll combine em!

Well whatevs! Just read this already!

* * *

"You better get that thing away from Kanda." Lenalee told me as we arrived at the entrance of a small town. "He doesn't like them very much and oh yeah-he's allergic to them too!"

"Meow!" Hobo let out a protesting meow as he poked his head out of the pocket of my dress. We all stopped in our tracks and faced the tiny buildings. I gasped-it was exactly how I had imagined it to be! Well, yes but not really. I glanced around at the people walking around the streets. We were in a small town in Reims, but guess what? Not everybody was wearing giant dresses and high hats! Some people were dressed….poorly as well, in pieces of cloth that they had probably found in the garbage or something. But other than that, carriages were strolling around and little 19th century boys were playing on streets-exactly how I knew it.

"We're finally here!" Allen said as he put away his map. "The hotel should be right around the corner."

I looked around, taking the sights in. The little boys had stopped playing "try to stab each other with weapons." Instead, they had dropped their fake swords and were standing there on the street, staring at well…..me. And Allen. And Lavi. And Kanda. And anything else that didn't look very normal in our group.

"I'm so tired!" Lavi complained, oblivious to the stares.

"Che." Said Kanda, turning his head away. He was standing quite a distance away from us and clearly he didn't want any more allergy attacks…from me, to be exact. Or my cat Hobo. Yes, Hobo was MY cat now-I had officially adopted him. Even though he was ugly as hell (and even Allen had pointed that out earlier), I didn't care. He was probably the only thing that understood me in this whole anime world.

After a three minute walk, we arrived at the front of a very old looking hotel. Or motel. At least that's what it looked like. There was no sign-it was just a creepy old building that the exorcists thought was a place to stay. But oh well. I guess that this was the only place available.

"Um, ano." Said Allen as we all stepped inside the tiny building. "Can we have two rooms please?"

"Alright." Some man with a beard answered as he handed Allen two keys. After the white haired boy paid some sort of money that I didn't recognize at all, we headed up the creaky old stairs.

"Come on, Dior!" Lenalee grabbed my hand and pulled me into our room. Across from us was where Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Bookman were going to be sleeping.

"Good Night!" Allen waved and closed the door.

"Night!" Lenalee replied. Before she closed the door I heard a very loud yell from the room across from us.

"I CALL SHARING A BED WITH YUU!" I recognized Lavi's voice as loud as ever ringing through the halls.

Then there was a sudden crashing sound and some more screaming.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL, YUU?" there were some mumbles and cries coming from their room. "FINE, I'LL SLEEP WITH ALLEN TONIGHT!"

I looked at Lenalee to see her reaction. The Chinese girl just shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with them." She said as she let out a sigh.

"They're probably just gay for each other." I suggested. "THREESOME!"

Lenalee lifted her head and blinked at me in confusion. "Eh?" she tilted her head to one side. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I let out a groan. Seriously. Could talking to her get any more exciting?

"Never mind." I mumbled as I took of my shoes and threw them across the floor. Then I glanced down in horror.

"You've got blisters on you feet." Lenalee bit her lip as she looked down. "A lot of them."

"I noticed." I said as I stared down at my feet, which were covered in gross red blisters all over. They were also starting to feel really, really painful. Well, I guess this is what you get for hiking in designer shoes. "Do you have a band-aid or something?"

"No." Lenalee answered. I'm not sure if she knew what a band-aid was, but instead of complaining some more I just flopped myself onto a bed and covered myself up with the blanket.

"You need new shoes." Lenalee pointed out as she got onto the bed on the other side of the room and lay down. There were two beds so we didn't have to share. Oh, and by the way, there wasn't a bathtub in the room, so that's why neither of us took a shower and just went straight to bed. With the same clothes on. Which, if you ask me, was grossily gross.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. I had never been so tired in my life. Or walked this much in a single day. I don't know how the exorcists put up with traveling like this, but I was starting to wish that I had brought a car with me when I traveled here. Not that it was really possible.

"Night, Dior." I heard Lenalee's voice one last time before I turned towards my side so that my back was facing her. Why was this bed so freaking hard? It felt like cement!

After five minutes of more tossing and turning, I found myself in a more comfortable position and closed my eyes. Lenalee had stopped talking as well-she had probably fallen asleep already. I was just about to close my eyes and start to dream when suddenly a loud explosion startled me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as I shot out of the bed. Beside me Lenalee got up as well and she hopped swiftly towards the window and opened the curtains to see what was going on.

Before any of us could say anything, the door behind us burst open and Allen Walker charged in with Lavi behind him.

"Lenalee!" the British boy shouted. "AKUMA!"

I stared at Allen in shock, unable to move. Instead of where his arm should have been, there was a huge deformed white claw clinging onto his shoulders. Then I looked behind him. Lavi was carrying his gigantic hammer like the day when I had first met him, except the hammer was somehow even bigger than it already was. He held the huge thing across his shoulders, showing no sign of pain whatsoever. Heck, he made weightlifting look easy!

"Innocence, activate!" I heard Lenalee say and spun around to see what was going on. The rings around her feet had spread across her legs and they had transformed into boots that went just past her knee. I gaped at the Chinese girl stupidly. "I didn't know that this anime was about fashion!" were the words that came out of my mouth at that moment.

"It isn't!" I heard Lavi say as he smashed the window with his giant hammer and jumped outside into the chaos of the night, sending shards of shattered glass flying everywhere across the room. Lenalee followed with extreme speed behind him and flew out of the window in her stylish black boots as the shattered pieces of glass came flying at me. Gee, thanks exorcists. Way to, you know, just leave me there.

Suddenly Allen Walker was by my side, with his giant arm stretched out in front of us, protecting me from the shattered pieces of glass. "Dior!" the white haired boy said. "Stay here and don't go anywhere!" he commanded as he withdrew his arm and leapt outside of the window to fight.

"Wait!" I shouted but he was gone already. Quickly, I rushed over to the broken window and looked outside. I sort of regretted that move, though, because it was the most frightening thing that I'd ever seen. There were these giant ball machines floating in the air and purple beams were shooting out of cannons that were attached to their bodies. There were a lot of them. Like, A LOT. Lenalee was right-they DID look like clowns. I always knew anything that had to do with clowns couldn't be good!

"Big Hammer, small hammer, grow grow grow!" I gaped in shock as Lavi's hammer grew even bigger than the hotel. The redhead lifted his weapon up and smashed it into the bodies of akumas. Flat out! If there had been popcorn, I probably would have bought some to go with this amazing epic action scene, but unfortunately, this wasn't a movie. Oh, I wished it was alright. Then my life wouldn't be in danger, but-

"You better stay out of my way." I whipped around to see the Japanese exorcist behind me, with his mugen unsheathed.

"Trust me, I will." I hissed back as Kanda leapt out of the window sharply and landed in the battle scene, slicing up the body of a few akumas as he did so. Somehow Bookman had also joined in the fight when I wasn't looking, and black needles were shooting out of his hands at the monsters. It wasn't fair! How come I didn't have any of these cool powers?

"Meow." Behind me, Hobo leapt onto the edge of the window and stared at the exorcists as they fought. I didn't like just standing there watching, but there was nothing I could do.

Lenalee was moving at the speed of light, cutting the akuma in half with her pointy shoes and jumping over their heads like they were marshmallows. Allen's arm had turned into a sword and he was also slicing them up along with Kanda, who I couldn't see, because he was so fast. Lavi was just randomly smashing everything that he could get his hammer on-from akuma to buildings to people on the streets that had run out of their houses screaming for help. God he could at least watch where he was hitting. Bookman kept throwing needles at the akuma from his hands. Wow, really. What kind of a power is that?

"FOUND YOU!" A high-pitched voice suddenly screamed out behind me, causing both Hobo and I to turn our heads. Yet another regret. I tried to hold back a gasp as the most screwed up looking angel smiled sweetly at me and licked it's lips, it's tongue sliding over its mouth slowly as it did so. It was like the mix between a devil and an angel, it's long slender body leaned against the door as it studied me with disgust.

"Wh…what are you?" I demanded as Hobo meowed and hid under the bed, clearly frightened by it's presence. The thing just tilted its head and blinked at me with it's small blood red eyes that contained evil. Was this an akuma? It certainly didn't look much like the things that the exorcists were beating up outside. But there was a slight resemblance.

"You're what shel sent me to look for?" the thing hissed, pissed off. "This was so not worth my time as a level 3."

I crossed my arms and stepped forward, facing the level 3, whatever it was. "Are you an akuma too?" I asked as the thing blinked in surprise.

Then the monster laughed, in a high-ear breaking voice. I covered my ears as the piercing shrieks came at me. "What else would I be?" the level 3 snickered. "Do I look like an exorcist to you?"

Before I could yell "Oh shit, it's an akuma. Help!", the thing had grabbed my neck and was choking me. "I would kill you here right now," the akuma hissed into my ear as I struggled to breathe. "But Road wants to see you and I have to obey her orders." The thing sounded disgusted. "I don't know why she would need something like you though." And we were off with him still grabbing onto my neck, only not as hard this time. We shot through the roof of the hotel suddenly and I closed my eyes as pieces of hard material hit me on the face. I opened my eyes as we came up in the sky, the moon shining on the monster's face as we did. It was the most ugliest thing that I had ever seen in my life, now that I could see it's face clearly under the moonlight. IN fact, so ugly that I had to hold back tears when I looked at it.

"Oh God!" I heard a voice below us yell as we flew away from the little town. "Dior!"

It was Lenalee, and she was flying towards us along with Lavi riding on his hammer, which was extending towards the night sky. "Dior!" Lenalee screamed again as we flew faster. I tried to say something, but what could come out of your throat when something called an akuma was choking blood out of your mouth with it's iron-grip?

"Damn exorcist." The monster cursed as he stretched out his arm and laser beams shot out from his hand. Lavi was knocked off of his hammer immediately as Lenalee tried to dodge them all. More laser beams shot out of the akuma's hand at Lenalee but she couldn't fly past all of them though, so she let out a yell as she was shot out of the sky and went plummeting onto the ground below.

Oh, shit.

I glared at the akuma with hatred as we lost the exorcists and flew further away from the hotel. I tried to bite him but when I did I nearly lost a tooth. The akuma just smirked at me and laughed at my stupidity. I wanted to kick him in the shins, but before I could do so, I felt something hit my head hard and I was knocked out, my eyes seeing nothing but blackness even though it was already so dark in the night sky.

* * *

"Eh?" the little girl tilted her head to one side as she poked me with her giant lollipop. "Are you sure that this is her?"

I glared at the little girl with hatred as she licked her round swirly lollipop slowly, her tongue gliding over it slowly like it was ice skating on that piece of candy. When I had waked up, I didn't expect my kidnaper to be well…this puny little thing. Seriously. When I opened my eyes and found out that she was the one that had tied me to a chair that felt like it was made out of bricks, I was truly ashamed of myself. Back in my day, not even guys dared to do anything to me. And now I was tied up to a chair by a girl that looked like she was 8 in a strange dark room lit by candles. Where were we, anyway?

"Yes, Road-tama." The level 3 that was in the corner of the dark candle-lit room bowed his head down with respect. "This is definitely what you were looking for."

Road gave her candy one more lick and tossed it at the akuma, who caught it swiftly. "Nande?" she complained as she blinked at me. "This isn't fun at all! I expected someone as interesting as Allen Walker!"

I nearly choked. "Oh god!" I said as I glanced up at this Road person. She was a strange-looking girl, with short dark hair and a strange shade of skin. It was a dark, greenish color that I had never seen on any kind of race before. "Don't tell me you are in love with Allen!" I nearly laughed. "Puh-lease! Accept the fact that you're 8 and he's like, sixteen!"

Road glared at me, anger flashing in her strange round eyes as she did so. Even though she was a little girl, her gaze still sent chills down my spine and fear was swallowing me up. "I was going to play with you for a little while before I cut your heart up," she hissed, "But I guess I'll play with you AFTER I kill you!"

I don't know why my mouth kept moving, but I didn't really care whether I died or not. Maybe I wasn't taking the anime world seriously after all. "Kill me?" I echoed at the little girl who was smiling devilishly. "Isn't it time for you to go to school?"

Something flashed in Road's eyes, but I just went on anyway.

"Try not to get bullied on the way there, alright? Things like that tend to happen to children who dress like you."

Instead of stabbing me with her, hmm, lollipop, Road just smiled and licked her lips at me, causing more shivers to crawl down my back. "Neh?" She said as she grabbed my chin with two fingers and studied me closely. Then, she said the most random thing ever. "I LIKE YOU!" Road announced happily as she licked my cheek like a cat, causing me to close my eyes in horror. Noooooo, rape!

"I CAN'T WAIT TO INTRODUCE YOU TO TYKI!" the little girl danced around happily in the dark room. This wasn't going together at all. Here we were in a dark emo room lit by dark candles, and she was dressed in pink, dancing around and now…singing. About how she was going to make me her….doll?!

"What the fuck did you just say?" I demanded. Now I knew why I never really liked kids back in my world. This totally proved it.

Road stopped singing and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I shuddered. Her lips were surprisingly cold in a burning way. "I want to dress you up!" Road said cheerfully and giggled in an unnaturally high voice. "Then I'll get Tyki to take out all your internal organs so we can preserve your pretty body and add you to my doll collection!"

I gaped at her words in shock. And I had thought that the kids back in my world were naughty when they said something like fuck. Wait until the teachers on earth got a good look at this. Seriously…what were schools teaching kids these days?

Road then touched my cheek softly, barley touching my skin. Still, I could feel the coldness of her fingertips and I tried not to scream. "I'm going to give you a makeover." Road smiled. "I love giving my dolls makeovers. Wait here while I go get my stuff."

I wanted to tell her that I couldn't go anywhere in the first place since I my hands were still tied to the back of the extremely heavy chair, but I just gave her one last glare and sighed. This totally sucked. If only I wasn't in D Grayman but a non-dangerous anime, like….oh yeah what was that called again? Right! That anime called Fruits Basket! I think. If only I was in Fruits Basket instead of this. "Stupid exorcists!" I mumbled under my breath. If I died right here then my ghost would so be haunting Lenalee for eternity. I know, I was selfish. But apparently it was her job to come rescue me and she wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"I'm back!"

Road suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of me. In her hands was a big box.

"Get tht thing away from me!" I yelled as Road carried the box and came closer to me.

The little girl just laughed evilly. "What?" she said innocently. "I'm just going make you prettier!"

I shuddered. Oh please, exorcists. Come to the rescue already!

* * *

lol, Dior randomly gets kidnapped!

Anyway, more story stuff. I may be writing a new story to replace Never, AGAIN! They're basically the same thing, except this new story developed from Never, Again! And its way better. So wait for it. Not coming out any time soon though!....or will it?

And don't worry, I still will update this one, only I don't want to. But I will. Lazy arse!

SO REIIIIEWWWWW PLEASE! :D


	10. An Exorcist's job

Yo. So I finally updated. And guess what? This chapter is really boring. So too bad.

* * *

"I told you, she went that way!"

"No, dumbass, it was the other direction you stupid panda!"

"You-"

"GUUYYYYS!!!"

Lavi and Bookman spun around suddenly to Lenalee's piercing shriek and took their attentions off of the argument they were having over a lost girl. She didn't know how she could be so stupid either, not being able to catch up to that demon even with her new boots activated. And now they had an even bigger problem; Dior had been kidnapped and there was no clue at all on where to find her.

"Che, she's probably been ripped to shreds." Kanda suggested as he stood there with his arms crossed, glaring at the dead akuma scattered across the earth around them. There had been a couple of demons sent to this town-not a lot-but they had all been killed by the exorcists.

"Bakanda." Allen shook his head as he sighed at the samurai, who was now staring at him coldly. Kanda did that every time the poor boy opened his mouth. "How come you're never the one who gets ripped to shreds?"

"What did you just say. Moyashi?" Kanda threatened as he drew out his sword towards a lazy-looking Allen. "Say it again and you might be the one getting tested for your wish."

"KAN-DA!" Lenalee said as she huffed out some air angrily. "And Allen!" the Chinese exorcist turned to both of them and gave them a look with her violet eyes. "The most important thing right now is to find some clues that could lead to where Dior has gone!" she hissed at the two guys, who were still looking at each other like they wanted to throw needles at the other. "Try to look around and see if there's any hints or whatever!"

"Hai, hai!" Lavi dragged himself across the ruins lazily and supposedly glanced around. "Lenalee!" he called after 5 seconds of searching. "I don't think there's anything!"

The black-haired girl closed her eyes for a minute in anger. "Lavi, could you at least _try_?" Lenalee said through gritted teeth as the redhead smiled lazily back at her. "I know you might not care about Dior but this IS our mission, and her Innocence, I mean, if she has one, could be really important to the Order!"

"Fine!" Lavi called as he threw himself underneath all the akuma body parts and started digging.

"Thankyou!" Lenalee said in exasperation as she looked around the town uneasily. People had come out of their houses due to the noise and were staring at them with frightened looks on their faces. But um, who wouldn't be scared if giant machines started attacking town and people were flying up in the air to destroy them?

"Everything's fine, everybody!" Allen Walker scratched the back of his head and tried to smile at the people, who were hiding shyly behind the buildings. But everything was not fine. Dior had been taken by a level 3-that was probably negative fine. Then again, Allen Walker just had to be like that.

"Who are you people?" A man who was brave enough called out and shook his fist in the air angrily. "And what have you done to our beautiful town?"

Allen didn't bother to glance at the cracked walls and destroyed structures that used to be people's houses probably. "That was Lavi's fault." he smiled sweetly at the folks who blinked back in confusion at him.

"Who the heck is Lavi?" the man called again furiously. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Hey…Allen." The white-haired boy heard his redheaded friend's squeaky little whisper beside him. "I'm going to smash you with my hammer later."

Allen just smirked and ignored a whimpering Lavi. "You can kill him later." He assured the townsfolk. "But right now we need your help."

"YOU EXPECT US TO HELP YOU?" A woman couldn't control her anger any more and shrieked. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Kanda, who wasn't even in the conversation, spun around suddenly and glared at the woman. "We just fucking saved your lives." He spat as the poor lady took a tiny step backwards. "Or do you wish you were dead right now?"

The woman looked like she was about to burst into tears as Kanda turned away and made his usual noise-yes you guessed it- The Che. "Hey!" Allen called angrily at the Japanese exorcist as he tried to comfort the woman. "Get some manners!"

"I will- once they learn to respect the people that just saved their worthless lives." Kanda retorted, not bothering to glance at Allen. Before he could say anything else though, the townspeople started shouting in protest.

"You just made my mom cry!" A young boy yelled as some other men behind him raised their fists furiously.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Yeah, get out this moment!"

Lenalee sort of slumped down uncomfortably as she glanced around at the angry townspeople. She really wanted to smack Kanda right now; he was causing more trouble than there already was. She also noticed that the woman had pushed Allen away and the white haired boy looked a bit surprised at the hostility. People were already starting to grab Lavi's hair and some were attacking Allen.

"If you don't leave we'll make you!" the people cried as they tumbled over each other, trying to murder the exorcists.

Suddenly Kanda took out his mugen from its sheath and pointed it at a random man's throat. "You will let us stay wherever we want." The blue haired exorcist hissed at the expression of fear on the man's face.

"Kanda!" Lenalee said as she hit him on the head. "Stop acting so immature!" then she turned towards the frightened man as she grabbed Kanda's sword away from his throat. "I'm terribly sorry," she said, dipping her head. "We'll respect your wishes and leave right away."

She felt Kanda's stare behind her as the man quickly scurried away in fear with a quick nod. She didn't care at all though-she was so…tired. "What?"

Kanda's eyes were full of disbelief as he slowly put his sword back into it's sheath. "So we're actually leaving then?"He echoed.

"Yes." Lenalee said firmly. "We are. We'll find Dior by ourselves."

"….."Kanda had no words to say. He had always thought of Lenalee as a strong woman and not one who would give up easily, but maybe he was wrong.

The Chinese girl sighed as if she had read his mind and went over to the crowd, who were trying to kill Allen, Lavi, and Bookman. "Hellllppp!" Lavi cried as someone grabbed his throat and tried to choke him. Lenalee quickly went over and pried the hands off of her friend.

"Everybody!" Lenalee screamed at the top of her lungs. Everybody shut up and turned around with blinks. The Chinese girl took a deep breath and spoke. "We'll leave." She said darkly to Allen's surprise. "So please just leave them alone."

Hands loosened and grips were released. Lavi gasped for breath as someone stopped choking him and Bookman touched his hair to make sure that it was still intact. "What did you say, Lenalee?" Lavi blinked with his emerald eye. "But don't we need their help?"

"No." answered Lenalee as she grabbed Allen's hand and started to walk away from the crowd, leaving Lavi and Bookman to stare after her in surprise. To say the truth, the Chinese exorcist was actually quite….mad. She was used to people being mean and hostile of course-you just had to get used to it if you were an exorcist-but she would always be disappointed after. She would always wonder why humans acted like this…it sickened her to know that they would probably all eat each other once they were left in an inconvenient scenario. Sometimes she even turned cold when she imagined her friends betraying her. She knew that they probably never would, but she just always got an uncomfortable feeling when she thought about these things. She knew that some part of her was still insecure, even though that part was really small. And how come she never got anything in return for helping other people? Exorcists were the poor souls who had to risk their lives for the sake of other people. But they never got anything kind in return except for screaming and yelling and the raising of fists. It angered her even more and more, and she wasn't even angry that often....

"Um, Lenalee?"

The Chinese exorcist let go of Allen Walker's hand and spun around to face him. The boy looked a bit anxious. "Are you alright?" he wanted to know.

Lenalee didn't bother to smile. "Yes, I'm fine." She said dully as Lavi, Kanda, and Bookman caught up behind them.

"Gee, Lenalee, you look so pale." Lavi commented as he tilted his head to the side and blinked. "You sure you're okay?"

The black haired exorcist turned away from everybody and glanced at the ground. "Yeah." She answered quietly. Why did she even have the guts to think about getting something in return? She chose to become an exorcist so this was the path that she had to take. This life was harsh, but this was her life.

"Where are we going to go?" Allen scratched the back of his head as he glanced around. A few people were waiting for them to leave the town-they were in front of the gates now and everywhere around town was just darkness and trees. A man was tapping his finger on his crossed arms, waiting for them impatiently to get their butts out of there while a young boy stared anxiously at them with big green eyes.

Lenalee knew that she would be disgusted if she looked at their expressions, so she just closed her eyes and covered her face as she waited for Allen to say something. She didn't want her life to feel like a crime-she was an exorcist, not a criminal, and she didn't like the gazes that people gave her-as if she were one.

"Lets set up a camp around here." Bookman decided as he took a step towards the dark forest. Kanda and Lavi followed behind him as Allen walked beside her slowly.

"Yo Lenalee!" Lavi called from the front as he stepped out of the town. "You can open your eyes now!"

The black-haired exorcist blinked open her violet eyes and saw Lavi waving at her with a smile on his face. She forced out a smile and waved back, not daring to glance back at the faces of the angry people. She didn't do anything wrong. She had only carried out her job.

"Lenalee." Allen Walker, who was walking beside her, spoke. "You should look back."

She turned to the white-haired boy in surprise. "Why..why?" she managed to choke out. Yes, why? Why would he want her to glance at the horrible, deformed faces of the humans, all glaring back at her? She didn't deserve that kind of treatment. She was just an exorcist.

Allen gave her a sweet smile. "Because why not?" he replied. "Why are you closing your eyes? Do you not want to face the world? Are you scared to?"

Lenalee felt a tear drip down her cheek automatically. She hadn't meant to cry-she didn't want to. She always felt so weak even though her innocence was so strong. But Innocence couldn't prevent her tears from flowing, no matter how much she wished it could. "How did you know?" her question came out in a whisper. How DID Allen know about her insecurities? How did he know about her need to be accepted by regular people instead of being chased out of a village all the time?

Allen just kept smiling as they walked further away from the town. He glanced up at the dark night sky and smiled at God, probably. "Because I feel the same way." He answered without glancing her. "I want to belong as well. We save lives but this is what we get in return. We need to accept it."

Lenalee wiped away a tear. She felt so…stupid right now. "So?" she challenged the British boy. "It doesn't matter. I don't want to look at their angry faces knowing I haven't even done anything wrong."

Allen Walker turned to her and laughed to her surprise. "Exactly!" he smiled. "So why are you afraid to look at them when you haven't done anything but help them? Don't make yourself feel like a criminal."

Lenalee blinked at the white-haired boy. Strangely, he did have a point. If it weren't for them that whole town probably would have been destroyed by now, and yet in return for saving they got anger from the people. She was the hero, not the criminal. They didn't have a right to treat her like this, and she had no reason not to glance back. She just didn't have the confidence to.

Suddenly, Allen put a gloved hand on her shoulder to her surprise. "I dare you to look back, Lenalee." He said. "Look back at the angry townspeople and remember what you've done. Would they be alive right now if it weren't for you? Probably not."

She stared into Allen's eyes. She almost wanted to spin around and scream at the people and tell them they had no right to treat them like crap, and that she had saved them all from the machines of the Earl. But she couldn't bring herself to. She got a horrible feeling in her stomach every time she imagined their faces-that cold and unforgiving look.

Allen seemed to know what she was feeling so he smiled and had an idea. "I know!" he said brightly. "How about on the count of three we both turn around and make silly faces and the people?" he suggested.

Lenalee couldn't believe it. "Allen." She said flatly. "That sounds like something that Lavi would do."

"HEY!" the redhead who was walking in font of them suddenly whipped around and pouted. Apparently he had been listening to their conversation the whole time. "Lenalee! You did not just say that!"

Lenalee blinked. Obviously Kanda, Bookman, and Lavi had been listening intently to their conversation and had heard it all. She could feel her face go hot- it was soooooo embarrassing…

"Sometimes you just have to act like Lavi." Allen said as he glanced at the redhead, who winked back at him playfully. "I mean it." He admitted as Lavi walked up to Lenalee and covered up her eyes with his hands.

"Um, Lavi?" the Chinese exorcist muttered as he turned her towards the town. "What are you doing?"

"Are you ready, Lenalee?" Lavi smiled. "As soon as I count to three you have to open your eyes or I'll make you open them." He said and took a deep breath. "Okay, here I go. One….two….THREE!"

He took his hands off of her eyes as she opened them at the same time. It was horrifying but rushing at the same time. She saw everything. The faces of a few men glaring at them with annoyance. The expressions of the people who did not approve of them and their actions. Everything. And the funny part of it was that she wasn't a scared at all, because she knew now that she had a right to look back and not feel like she should go hide herself in a hole because of what she did. Which was nothing.

"BLLLEHEEHHH!!!" Lavi stuck out his tongue and wiggled his butt towards the townspeople, who looked shocked. "Take that, losers!" he yelled as he stretched down his eyes and made weird noises.

Lenalee was actually fine with just looking, but she didn't want Lavi to act like this. And she did have a point, because suddenly, a man whose face was red took out an axe from nowhere and started charging towards them at the speed of a jet ski.

O noes.

* * *

"And of course you just had to do that." Allen sighed as he sat down glumly beside Lavi around the fire that the exorcists had made. He was actually just fine with walking out of the town, not running out of there for their lives due to a man with a giant axe that was chasing them because of a certain redhead's taunt. He DID want Lenalee to feel better about herself, but he didn't want it like this.

And now they were in the woods sitting around a fire that wasn't providing too much warmth.

Lenalee couldn't help frowning. "What are we going to do?" she said. "Where are we going to find Dior?"

"I'd be surprised if she was still alive." Kanda said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. It was around midnight, and they had nowhere to go and no clues so of course Kanda just went to_ sleep. _

Allen looked thoughtful. "The akuma couldn't have gotten too far. "he said. "And also, that one was a level 3, which means that it probably had some kind of…purpose to take Dior."

Lenalee nodded. "Probably." She said. Or at least, she hoped.

"But don't level 3's just eat as well?" Lavi piped up unnecessarily. Lenalee was almost going to smack him until there was a sudden rustling sound in the bushes behind her, startling everyone.

Before anyone could say "Humina Humina Humina," Kanda opened his eyes, jumped over towards the bush, and poked his sword in there.

Allen stared in shock as a muffled sound of pain rang out from the bush. "Ka-Kanda!" the British boy cried as a body fell out of the leaves limply. The samurai deposited his sword back into its sheath with a satisfied smirk as Lenalee quickly rushed over to the body, which happened to be a young boy around the age of 12.

"Are…are you okay?!" she cried as she lifted the groaning person up from the ground.

The boy didn't look like he was harmed that badly, but his arm was bleeding a bit.

Lavi whistled. "Looks like you missed, Yu." He noted.

Kanda smirked. "Che, I didn't kill him on purpose."

Lenalee glared at the both of them. "Good thing you didn't." she said dryly as she helped the boy sit up. "I really didn't know that you had even that much bit of compassion in you, Kanda."

"Che."

Allen just ignored them both. "Does your arm hurt?"He asked the boy, who lifted his head and shook his head.

"No, its alright." He answered with a cough. "I'm fine."

"Um…" said Lavi. "That's great. But why were you spying on us again?"

The boy supported himself up and coughed some more. "I wasn't spying on you guys and I'm sorry for startling you…" he said quietly. "But my name is Adam and-"

"Nobody cares," Kanda said coldly. "If your name is Adam."

The brown haired boy pouted a bit in frustration. He was wearing a green vest and dirty pants, and clearly he did a lot of down-to-earth work and didn't have too much money. "Well I want to help!" he protested, turning towards Lenalee because she seemed to be the only one who was actually listening to him. "I heard that you needed help… but the townspeople…I'm very sorry that they acted like that."

"Its alright." Allen laughed half-heartedly as he rubbed the back of his head. "We're quite used to it."

Wasn't that sad.

"I'm not sure if I could be of any use to you, but I do know the place quite well and I-"

"If you turn out to be an akuma I'll fucking slice your head off." Kanda threatened with a hiss, making the poor boy flinch. Lenalee sighed and looked at Lavi, who had a hint of suspicion in his emerald eye as well.

"Do you think we could trust him?" the redhead inquired cautiously. "I mean…can't that Lulubell person shape shift or something?"

"That's true." Bookman agreed thoughtfully. "But right now he's our only hope, Lavi."

Lenalee blinked at the boy named Adam. "WE'll just have to take a chance." She said, looking very tired. "Alright, Adam." She said. "The problem is that our friend Dior has been kidnapped by one of those things that we were fighting off earlier…they're called akuma. Do you know any place that thing could have gone off to?"

Adam rubbed his arm, the spot that bled as Allen passed him some white cloth to bandage it up. "Well…." The boy said, looking like he was thinking hard. "The thing is…those scary monsters have been hanging around here a lot."

Lavi seemed interested. "Really?" he said and turned to Kanda. "Maybe there is Innocence around here."

"They came a few days ago, and the numbers keep increasing for some reason. "the boy said. "None of them did anything or harmed anyone though, so we just didn't really care."

Lenalee looked surprised. "Strange." She muttered. "I wonder why?"

"I don't know either." Adam replied. "But I know that in these woods, there has been a cabin that has been left empty for quite a while. Nobody ever goes in it because its looks creepy and it has been inhabited for years, and even travelers don't stay there." He said with a shudder. "But recently, according to my father who fishes near the lake around the cabin, he's seen silhouettes walking in and out of cabin. At first he thought it was an illusion, but then the next day he went fishing he saw someone go in there, so he was completely frightened." The boy sighed. "That's why my father doesn't fish that often anymore. He keeps telling people that there may be someone living in the cabin, but of course nobody believes him."

"The home of a level 3?" Lavi suggested. "Why else would someone go in there?"

"Whatever." Lenalee said as she got up from where she was sitting. "Adam, is it okay if you take us to this cabin that you're talking about?"

"Um…" the boy said uncomfortably. "Sure…but I would prefer not to go inside. It's quite a big scary house."

"Its alright." Lenalee replied. "We just need you to take us there."

"BUT I'm SO TIRED!" Lavi complained but got up anyway.

"I'll try not to yell at you." Lenalee said without bothering to glance at the annoying redhead. Bookman got up and put out the fire as they all followed the boy named Adam further into the forest.

"Che,"said Kanda as he crossed his arms and glared at the boy. "Let's just hope that I won't have to kill him in the end."

* * *

NO DIOR IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! D:

OH whatevs. Never, Again will be updated soon!

SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT AND THANKS FOR READING!!!

and please review, because only two things scientifically proven can make you actually happy: 1) helping people(reviewing in this case) and 2) being sucsessful(writing a good review of course)

thanks! lol


	11. Saving a Clown

HUUUUULLLLO THERE. :D

I UPDATED!!! WOOT WOOT!!! YAYPPERS! And oh Dior is honestly going to KILL Road in the next chapter, for certain reasons. Or in the future chapters. SINCE THEY WILL MEET AGAIN! *DUN DUN DUN!*

Anyway, read to find out what happens! ;)

* * *

:CHAPTER 11:

Oh Em gee." My mouth dropped open in shock as I gazed at my reflection in the mirror that the kid standing before me was holding up. "I mean, I know how you're jealous that I'm prettier than you and everything….but… you didn't have to do this to my face."

Road gave out a sly sort of smile and shrugged her shoulders lightly as she threw the antique styled mirror on the ground, shattering the beautiful thing to pieces. I flinched as she bent down, picked up a piece of the jagged mirror, and licked the edge of the piece slowly. This would have definitely made a perfect horror movie named Road's Body, oh yes. "What do you mean?" the young girl tilted her head to the side as her tongue rolled over the mirror piece slowly. "Don't you think I made you look pretty?" she wondered out loud, sending chills down my spine.

"Pretty?" I echoed in disbelief. "What in the anime world are you talking about? I look like a fucking clown, you moron!" Honestly…I actually probably looked WAY worse than just a clown. I looked like a _crying_ clown, since Road had brought back a box of makeup and she had applied something black that I didn't recognize all over my face and under my eyes and….Oh em gee it was just horrible. And the black stuff had _dripped_. Alot. All over my face. And you know what the worst part of it was? Yes, you guessed it-there wasn't even a brand name on the makeup. Like…I know, right? You would think that, since Road looked pretty rich to me, her makeup would have Chanel written across it or something. But no, unfortunately it didn't, and that was probably even worse than looking like what I looked like right now…which was a clown. And not the clown guy you see at McDonalds either. I wasn't just red and yellow-oh no- I had pink, blue, green, purple, black, and gray…poured all over my face. It was almost like she had thrown my face into a salad spinner and this was what the project had turned out to look like.

"I think I'll add some more blush." Road said thoughtfully as she stared at me, totally ignoring what I had just said.

"Blush?!" I cried as I tried to move back. But of course I couldn't budge an inch, since I was tied up to a chair. Otherwise my face wouldn't have ended up like this. "Are you kidding me? That would very un-pretty! God!"

Road threw the piece of the mirror in her hands up in the air and caught it between her fingers swiftly. "You're right." She said after a moment of thinking. "That would look very unattractive."

"Took you long enough." I muttered, secretly letting out a breath of relief after knowing that there would be no more material applied on my face.

But then I stopped.

Because she was pressing the piece of cracked mirror against my cheek tightly.

"I think we'll add some red to your cheeks." Road decided as she stared at me with her catlike eyes and smiled. I held in my breath as slowly as she slowly began to slide the sharp piece of mirror across my skin. "Theeerree we go." She purred as a single trickle of blood dripped out of the cut and landed on my skirt. I winced in pain as she continued to glide the jagged edge across my cheek, smiling in pleasure as she watched the fresh blood ooze out of my pale skin and onto that hideous dress that I was wearing.

"Beautiful!" she cried happily as she leaned in close to me and licked the long cut across my face, tasting the metallic flavor of the liquid on her tongue. Then she tossed the red stained piece of mirror away and clapped her hands together. "Tyki would like that even more!" she grinned as I bit my lip in pain.

Like, wow. That had hurt way more than just a tiny bit of a lot. If that made any sense. But I seriously wanted to…scream at her and just spazz out like I usually did.

"You are a bitch." I hissed as I tried to ignore the pain of the cut. "If you even know what that means, stupid little kid."

Road tilted her head to one side and laughed hysterically. "Stupid little kid?" she echoed, looking like she was going to burst out in laughter. "Oh dear exorcist, you'd be quite surprised if you found out my actual age."

"Yeah, like five." I retorted and then immediately felt angry. "And don't call me an exorcist! Because I'm not a damn exorcist!"

Road blinked in surprise. "Oh?" she said. "This is the first time I've seen an exorcist denying to be an exorcist. Funny how even one of their own members don't want to have anything to do with their organization."

"And funny how a five year old could be so mature." I said, still trying to ignore the cut across my cheek. Seriously…if that thing left a scar on my beautiful face…well then….I was honestly going to_ abuse_ that punkish little child.

"Now, since they say you're an exorcist," Road carried on, completely ignoring me, "Where is your innocence? I don't sense any Innocence around you."

I glared at her. "Who the hell said that I had an Innocence?" I spat. "And why is it even called an Innocence? I mean…doesn't that sound kind of wrong?"

Road shook her head sadly. "Gee…." She said tiredly. "You really are a troublesome human." But suddenly she spun around to me. "But a very fun one!" she laughed the creepiest laugh ever and touched the cut of my cheek smoothly. "You know, you're probably the only the only exorcist I've kept alive for this long...the Earl probably wouldn't be too happy if he found out. So I think I'll have to crush your mind now."

I blinked at her. "Uh huh…" I said, nodding slowly. "Sure…little kid. You go do that-the mind crushing thing or whatever you're talking about. I mean, kids your age sure like things like that huh? Because I remember when I was your age, I liked to play Barbie instead of crushing people's minds."

Road smiled. "Where are you from?" she asked. "I've never met anyone so strange before."

I almost burst out laughing."Funny how I'm strange when YOU'RE the one dressed like...like that!" I cried as I pointed to her giant shoes and her colorful stockings. And her hair...what was up with her hair? It was like...violet! I mean, I know punk people liked to dye their hair in random colors all the time, but she was near the age of five. And had never met such a kid like Road before.

Just before she could reply though, the dark room we were in suddenly shook with a lot of force, making me fall face first onto the floor and causing Road to whip her head around.

"Damn exorcists!" the little girl hissed as her eyes flashed. "How did they…"

"Dior!" I heard a piercing shriek call out my name as I lifted my head up from the floor. What? Wait a minute- that was Lenalee's voice!

Boom! Suddenly the roof above us collapsed and shattering pieces of wood came flying in all directions. I lifted my head up and saw a giant hammer smash through the room we were in and the moonlight filtered in through the house, causing the light to shine on a certain redhead's face.

"Hey!" Lavi yelled happily as he came flying into the house. "She's still alive!"

"What the hell is going on-" Before I could finish my sentence, the entire roof shattered into pieces due to the giant hammer and a bunch of people I recognized landed inside the house.

"Dior!" Allen Walker said as he landed on the floor and pointed a giant sword at Road, who had her eyes narrowed at the exorcists.

Suddenly I felt something at my throat, and when I looked back Road was beside me already with her arms around my throat. "That's right." She smiled her sickening sweet smile and purred at the exorcists. "Dior belongs to me now. And if you don't want me to rip her to shreds then you better not come any closer."

I sighed. "What are you talking about?" I said to Road. "Do you even have a gun? No, obviously you don't have a gun. So why are you threatening me? I mean, they only threaten people when they have a gun held to their heads, and you don't even have a gun, so who do you think you are, threatening everybody even you're only five and so NOT in a movie?"

"Let her go!" I heard Lenalee shout as she landed swiftly on her dark boots. "Why do you even need her anyway?"

Road's eyes flashed. "Why do_ you_ need her?" she shot back as I groaned.

"WHY IS EVERYBODY IGNORING ME?" I cried, forgetting for a moment that my life was in danger.

"Che, lets just get this over with." I heard a familiar voice hiss as a super fast figure came charging towards me.

Kanda dodged Road's swipe as he swung mugen over her head, missing by just an inch. Road took a tiny tumble back and glared at him with her golden eyes flashing. "Stupid exorcists." Her voice sounded like venom. "You guys are no fun at all."

"Che, I'll show you fun then." Kanda hissed as he swung his sword towards Road, so fast that I could even see what was going on.

"Woohoo!" I heard Lavi cry from behind the battle. "Go Yu! Kick her ass!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kanda yelled as he took a clean swipe at Road, who did a back flip and dodged once again.

"Ow!" I screamed as I was somehow flung back towards the end of the room, causing my head to smack into the hard wall. After I was free for just one second, Road grabbed me again as Kanda charged towards us.

"Oh em gee!" I cried as the samurai accidentally took a swipe at my head with his sword, barley missing. "Look where you're cutting, you crazy chef!"

"Shut your mouth!" He hissed as he took an angry aim for my chair. Before I knew it though, the ropes that had me bounded to the chair had been cut free and the chair had been swiped into two, allowing me to be released. Wow, that was some sword skills there!

"What are you waiting for?" Road screamed a piercing shriek as her voice echoed through the room in panic. "Don't just stand there! Help me tear the flesh off of these exorcists!"

"Hai, Road-sama!" I heard a bunch of low and robotic voices call from behind the corner of the room, and suddenly a few akuma (or I think it was akuma) appeared out of the darkness and began shooting bullets in random directions.

"Mmm, delicious looking!" An akuma that looked like a fish licked his lips at the exorcists and winked at them.

Lavi shuddered. "Bleeh." He said as he raised his hammer. "I better get rid of that one quickly."

"Innocence, activate!" Lenalee shouted as once again, her black boots glowed red and she was lifted into the air swiftly. The akuma turned their heads up towards her direction as she came flying down at them, cutting their heads to pieces in one quick movement.

"Get out of here!" Kanda boomed as I crawled on my elbows underneath the fight and tried to get out of the scrimmage, now that I was free.

"Oh, you're not getting out of here so fast!" Road laughed as she made a motion with her hands and a random candle flew out of nowhere, almost hitting me on the back. Thankfully though, Allen Walker appeared just in time and he blocked off the strange weapon with his giant parasitic arm.

"Are you okay?" the white haired boy asked, as I nodded quickly.

"Yeah." I answered. "But I don't think my face is."

Allen took a step backwards when he noticed my color-splashed face. I could have just totally imagined him saying; "What happened to Dior? Why has a clown taken her place? And why isn't he juggling?", but of course he didn't say that. It was possible that he could have though, and I was pretty sure that I would have spazzed if he did.

"Akuma!" Road interrupted me out of my thoughts suddenly with her childish voice and pointed at me. "Get that exorcist!"

"The female one?" an akuma wanted to made sure. "Do you mean the pretty one or the ugly one? There's two." he motioned is arms towards Lenalee as he said "pretty," so I was quite sure he meant _me_ as the "ugly" one.

And oh-I was definitely going to murder to him now.

"UGLY ONE?" I screamed at the giant akuma suddenly, raising my fist in the air and starling Allen, who had his giant arm stretched out in front of me. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME UGLY? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I FIND THAT TO BE HILARIOUS! GET IT? HI-LA-RI-OUS! AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? HMMMM, MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE _YOU'RE_ THE ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE A FUCKED UP BABY THAT JUST CRAWLED OUT OF A DAMN DITCH FILLED WITH DOORKNOBS AFTER BEING DITCHED BY YOUR PARENTS WHO LOVED TO PICK MUSHROOMS ALL DAY SINCE THEY HAD NO LIVES TO LIVE! YES, THAT'S RIGHT YOU LITTLE HIDEOUS-"

"Lavi!" Lenalee, who was clearly having a hard time fighting off the akuma, called towards the redhead. "Get Dior out of here! Hurry! We'll meet you guys outside of town as soon as we're done here!"

I ignored them and glared at the akuma. "You better apologize for calling me ugly because obviously I should be calling you that." I hissed at the akuma, who had a smirk on his face. "Apologize. Now."

"I think its time to go!" Suddenly, before I could beat the clown-machine up to pieces, I felt myself being carried up by strong arms up into the air.

"Lavi!" I yelled at the redhead, who had activated his hammer. "Put me down you little-"

"Sorry, but unless you want to live you better come with me and get outta here." The redhead winked as he swung me over onto his giant hammer.

"Don't let them escape!" Road was screaming her head off now at us, and instantly three akuma obeyed the order and started shooting purple laser beams at us.

"Oh my god!" I cried as Lavi's dodged the beams and his hammer suddenly started moving at the speed of a roller coaster. "What the hell-"

"Extend!" The crazy redhead shouted suddenly as we shot up through the roof and into the air at extreme speed that even the fastest pokemon didn't have, probably. I closed my eyes as pieces of splinters hit me in the face and I tried to hang on tight but it really was not working.

"Crap!" I screamed as I tried to grab onto Lavi's arm or whatever that was in reach. "I'm falling OOOOOFFFFFF!" I heard my own voice echo in the cold black air as we flew all the way up to the dark night sky, where the moonlight shone on the entire forest.

"Stupid Akuma!" Lavi glanced back at the monsters that were still on our trails. "Ha! Bet they can't catch up!"

"Holy shhhhiiiittt!" I screamed as we flew over the forest and down through the trees, forcing me to close my eyes. Well, this was certainly not how I imagined Aladdin to be.

After 20 more seconds of the insane adrenaline rush on a flying hammer, we finally lost the Akuma and Lavi's hammer shrunk back into it's normal size as I collapsed onto the earth and panted for breath, wondering if my hair had turned into an afro.

Lavi grinned down at me as I panted for breath. "Wasn't that awesome?" he smiled toothily as I lifted up my head and stared at him.

"Is there a toilet around here?" I asked him.

"Eh?" the redhead blinked his emerald eyes. "Why?"

"I think…..I think…I'm gonnaaa….ughh….I think I might have to…ugh…"

Lavi took a tiny step back. "Er, you alright?" he wanted to know but I could tell that he didn't really want to know what I was about to do next.

And what I did next was, ran towards the nearest tree, ducked my head down, and let the green stuff slide out of my throat into a mushy pile on the ground.

There, I'm done.

And if you want more details then you are pretty disgusting, because even Lavi looked grossed out.

"What?" I hissed at the redhead, who was staring at me with his green eyes. "Did you ever ask me if I had motion sickness BEFORE you freaking carried me onto your hammer and flew across the sky?" I said, straightening out my purple dress. Wow. I never thought I'd ever say something like that in my life!

"Erm." Lavi said as he scratched the back of his head, not sure of what to say. After a moment of silence though, he finally spoke. "Uh…well. I see." He concluded finally.

"Be grateful that I didn't vomit on your shiny boots." I told him. "Good thing I ran fast."

Lavi glanced down at his own boots, and I saw a hint of relief wash over his eyes when he realized what COULD have happened. "Oh." He said and stared at me strangely. "So are you feeling better now? Do you need to go puke some more?"

I crossed my arms. "No, its okay." I said as I sat on the ground, sighing. "So, how'd you guys even find me? I thought I would have died for sure."

But Lavi kept staring at me, and I sort of frowned at the guy, because he was seriously still staring at me and not saying anything.

"What?" I blinked at the redhead.

"Uh…so how was your time with Road?" Lavi asked for some reason.

"She scared me quite a bit." I shook my head. "Why?"

Lavi coughed. "Well." he said, still staring at me. "What the hell did she do with your face?"

I blinked back at the redhead and suddenly smiled sweetly, remembering what I looked like. "Oh." I said elegantly. "She just put some makeup on my face. Isn't it pretty?"

Lavi swallowed uncertainly and kept staring at me, trying to decide on what to say. "It's very, uh....uh...well....I mean....I really liked the circus when I was little and stuff...wait no! What am I saying? Uh...what I mean was, well, clowns are respectable and I love hoola hoops and everything...."

I tilted my head to the side and gave him the brightest smile eve as he continued to search for words, but my hands were clenched into tight fists.

Oh, if only I had the power to kill Road.

* * *

So....guess what I'm about to say next! Kay, so I'll give you a few hints.

It starts with R.

It ends with w.

It involves making me happy.

And making you write something nice.

Oh and if you don't get it, read the next line to find out what it is.

REVIEW PLEASE! lol THANKKKKKYOU!


	12. This is Why I'm Hot

THANKYOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR BEING SO PATIENT! That's why I wrote a pretty long chapter...well I guess it's pretty long? lol, anyways, thanks for all the reviews/faves/alerts, and thanks to those who reviewed for like, every chapter. I won't say the names since I'm just lazy like that, but you know who you are. So thanks! And oh, I know alot of you wanted Tyki to appear in chapter 11, and he didn't, so you guys can cry. Or not. SINCE TYKI WILL BE APPEARING IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! *le gasp*

haha, so thanks for reading and look forward to Dior and Tyki, sitting in a tree...never mid. lol.

* * *

ＣＨＡＰＴＥＲ 12

Lavi peered at me closely. "You're face is all messed up." He observed and said in a cheerful tone as usual, which was making me angry because this was my face that we were talking about here. "It looks all bloody and scarred and-"

I crossed my arms and cut him off with a glare. "Really?" I raised an eyebrow at the redhead, who was looking at me closely with his one emerald eye.

"Yeah." Lavi just answered anyway without noticing my hint of sarcasm. "It looks like its been cut pretty badly...wait." he stopped all of the sudden. "What the hell happened?"

I gritted my teeth together and tried not to scream. Okay, so I didn't want to be a bitch at Lavi since the exorcists had just saved my life even though it was their fault that I had ended up like this in the first place, but it was really hard not to and I was just in such a horrible mood right now even though I had just almost lost my life. Yes, you'd think that when most people are attacked by an eight year old kid with blue hair, they'd probably end up in shock or a coma or just some kind of disorder, but I was just….pissed. Because a stupid Noah had drawn on my face using un-designer makeup, that's why. "That girl named Road tortured me." I answered in a fairly quiet voice. "And…."

"Does it hurt?" Lavi raised an eyebrow and blinked his eye. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No Lavi, it doesn't hurt. It feels amazing and I think I just might go back and ask her to do it again."

The redhead let out a sigh and shook his head at me. "I get it." He answered tiredly and reached into his exorcist uniform to pull out something.

I blinked at him as he searched for something in his pockets. "What are you doing?" I asked but a moment later he pulled out something white and square-looking out of his jacket.

"What is that?" I eyed the soft white thing suspiciously as he handed it to me. "Oh god- it's not a pad is it?"

Lavi looked confused for a moment but his expression just turned back normal again after a second. "I don't know what the hell a pad is," he said as I took the white piece of cloth carefully from his hands and examined it closely. "But it's probably not one of those. Have you never seen a damn handkerchief before?"

I studied the white cloth that was dangling in my hands cautiously like how a deer would examine a meadow before grazing grass, and I opened my mouth to say something after I found out what it was. "Oh." Was the word that came out after I realized that the thing wasn't a pad, but a handkerchief, which was pretty cool, since…. "Who carries handkerchiefs around anymore?" I raised an eyebrow at the redhead, who was staring at back at me.

Lavi didn't say anything- he just sort of looked at me in shock, and after a moment of awkward silence my brain seemed to work again. "OH!" I almost smiled as I gazed at the white cloth in my hands after I remembered that we weren't in my world anymore. "We're in the Victorian Era! Of course! EVERYBODY has one of these! Actually, I think when I was little my grandpa used to give me his every time I cried or something…I can't remember exactly, but now that he's dead I don't really see a handkerchief everyday…"

The hyper man blinked back at me with one emerald eye. He looked like he just wanted to rub the back of his head. "Yeah." Lavi said carefully, probably wondering if I was actually stupid or just slow. "We ARE in the Victorian era. Great job, you figured that out. And I'm sorry that you're grandpas dead…I mean if something ever happened to the old panda I probably would _murder_ the person responsible for his death."

I raised an eyebrow at that. Weird. I never knew that Lavi could be so serious. It always occurred to me that if Bookman had ever died or something, he would just burst into giggle fits and decide to go swimming with the dolphins. But apparently, by the look seriousness written across his face, that wasn't exactly true. Though, as I glanced at his deep green eyes that seemed to be in thought, I realized that he did have a…._normal_ side to him after all. One that wasn't smiling like a retard and screaming for joy all the time. "Thanks anyway." I muttered a bit too low for him to hear and pressed the white handkerchief to my cheek, which was still wet with blood.

"You're welcome." Lavi replied, which made quite surprised since I thought that he didn't hear me mumble. Oh well, maybe the guy just had good ears. Either way, I was feeling kind of bad, because Lavi's handkerchief, which used to be a pure shade of white, had turned dark crimson after a long moment of being pressed against my scarred cheeks. Though he didn't seem to mind-he wasn't exactly complaining about it anyway. Instead he was staring at me-not angrily or cheerfully or sadly-but well…he was just staring. And not like a person in a coma either. He was just well…._looking_ at me with his bright eyes I guess, if that was supposed to be descriptive.

"What?" I demanded, a bit creeped out by the redhead. "And is your other eye staring at me underneath that eyepatch too? Because if it is, then you that means you can practically see through stuff, which means that you have x-ray vision."

Lavi didn't blink or stare in confusion. His eyebrows just sort of curved together, looking at me like I was hopeless. "I was just wondering," he said finally after a few seconds of silence, "If I should record this event."

It was my turn to frown. "Record?" I echoed in shock. "Video cameras were already invented in this century? I though they weren't even invented yet! And what are you going to record anyway? How you just fought the akumas with that hammer? So wait, after you record it are you going to like, put it on _Youtube_? Because that would be pretty cool, and you know, a lot of people get famous on Youtube so maybe you could-"

"I already have it in my head of course," Lavi interrupted. "But I'm just wondering if I should right it down. On paper. That this girl named Dior Snow traveled into our world and she might have an Innocence. And oh-she's one of the strangest people I've ever met."

"You just think I'm strange because my clothes are cooler than yours." I rolled my eyes at Lavi, who looked deep in thought. "I mean, white pants and high boots? Who wears that anymore? And okay fine, I admit that you're pretty good looking, but is that eye patch supposed to be an accessory or are you actually blind? And-"

"DIOR!" A sudden cry coming from afar caused me to spin around immediately. And when I saw that it was Lenalee flying towards us on her black boots, I had to say I was quite relieved to see her, along with Allen, Kanda, and Bookman, who were not too far behind her either.

"Lenalee!" I yelled but soon my voice was covered but one much louder than my own.

"LENALLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Lavi, who looked more happy than ever, was practically jumping up into the air when he saw the Asian girl charging towards our direction. "LENAAAALLEEEEEE!" He shouted again with his hands waving dramatically in the air in joy and the black-haired exorcist seemed to have seen him, for her mouth curved into a smile and waved back as she reached to where we were standing.

"Dior!" she halted to a stop, leaving dust bits flying around in the air as she deactivated her Innocence quickly. "Are you alright….oh god! Are you bleeding?"

I looked at her anxious violet eyes, unsure of whether to use a sarcastic remark or not to that obvious statement. "Yes, I'm bleeding." I said clearly, deciding not too, since I didn't want to be too mean to Lenalee. "And it hurts. But its okay-Lavi lent me his handkerchief to stop the blood."

Lenalee still looked like she wanted to burst into tears though. "I'm so glad that you're alright!" her voice almost came out in a whisper for some reason, making me scratch the back of my head. Geez, it wasn't like I was dead or something…why did she freaking have to act like this?!

"Are you alright?" Another voice suddenly asked, and when I looked past the black-haired exorcist I noticed that Allen, Kanda, and Bookman had caught up and were panting for breath, clearly amazed at Lenalee's speed.

"Yeah Allen, I'm alright." I answered the white-haired exorcist, who gave a sweet smile back in return. But even though he was smiling, I could tell that his big gray eyes had worry in them.

"We need to leave this place quickly." Allen Walker said quickly, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "This place is full of akuma and-" the boy turned towards me with a serious expression on his face-"they are all looking for you, Dior."

I blinked back at Allen, surprised at this. "The akuma are looking for me?" I repeated unbelievably, but then I stopped. "Wait a minute." I said carefully. "If they think I'm Brittney Spears and want my autograph, then you can tell them that I'm not her."

"Who's Brittney Spears?" Lavi wanted to know, but Allen Walker just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't spear a British person." He said seriously. "But we need to get out of here quick. The only problem is that we have no form of transportation."

"That's why I have a car." I sighed. "But anyway, we DO need to get out of here quick. I mean, I don't want my life on the line. And neither does Hobo."

"Meow." The tiny cat poked his head out of my pocket at the sound of a familiar name, but ducked back in as soon as he realized that six people were staring at him, wondering why the hell he was still alive. Kanda, who wasn't even paying attention before, widened his eyes immediately and took a stumble backwards at the sight as Lenalee shook her head sadly. "Bookman." She said with a sigh. "Which is the shortest route to the Bookmen library? I think it would be wise to get there as soon as possible."

Lavi nodded in agreement. "The shortcuts usually have the most akuma in them though." He said. "But with our amount of exorcists we should be able to deal with them."

I yawned, feeling so tired. It was probably three o' clock in the morning right now, and I hadn't even gotten any sleep, due to an akuma attack of course. "So why don't we get a carriage then, since cars don't exist?" I suggested.

Lenalee let out another long sigh. "Yes," she said. "But where? The only town around here kicked us out and we are not allowed back in unless we sneak in and _steal_ one….but…"

"You guys got kicked out?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, but that's just how the life of an exorcist goes."

"Oh." I said. "Well, it's not like I was kicked out. Maybe I could go into town and get a carriage or something?" I shrugged. I knew that was a pretty retarded idea-but it was the only one I could think of right now.

Allen seemed to be considering the plan though. "That's true." He said approvingly. "But we can't just let you go alone. I mean, right now Road is really quite angry…good thing we managed to escape from the cabin though. Anyway, Road and the akuma are all searching for you right now, so you shouldn't just wander around alone…"

"I'll go with you." Lavi offered much to my surprise.

"With that bright red hair?" Lenalee said. "No, I don't think so."

"I'll just put my hood up." Lavi said. "On the other hand though, all of us going into town to steal a carriage WOULD be pretty stupid, so it's either me and Dior going to town to get a few horses or we WALK to Germany."

"Che." Kanda said, standing far away from the rest of the group. "Fine, baka usagi." He hissed. "But you better not get your ass kicked by that group of worthless villagers."

Lavi put his hands up. "Trust me Yu, I won't." he smiled playfully and grabbed my arm. "Come'on lets go."

"Don't take too long!" Lenalee said worriedly, but agreed. Though she was clearly thinking that this whole plan wasn't going to work. "And remember not to get caught! And oh-we'll be waiting for you right here! Remember to protect Dior!"

"Hai, hai!" Lavi shook his head in annoyance as we headed into the front gate of the tiny town. Or was it even a town? It looked pretty tiny to me, and since the gates didn't even have any guards around it at night, I doubted that it was some important town.

"It's so quiet." I whispered to Lavi as we walked past the gates and into the silence of the buildings, our figures disappearing from the exorcists' sights as we went further into the town. The whole town was so quiet it was almost _creepy, _since the townspeople were all in their houses, asleep.

"I know." Lavi whispered back as he let go of my arm. "Shhhhh. If we get caught we'll be dead."

"Unless you smack them with your hammer." I suggested, taking in the sight of the tiny buildings squished together in. I really felt like I was in a museum, those historical ones where they explain the daily lives of people in the Victorian era or something. All the rows of houses were so cramped up together I thought I was almost going to get squished just by walking through the empty streets.

"What if there aren't any carriages in here?" I asked Lavi, who seemed to be wondering which direction we were headed to as we came around a dark creepy corner with two routes.

"There probably is." He said without glancing at me. "We''ll look for shops that say carriages or horses for sale…something like that. Okay, so you go that way-" he pointed to the left street- "and I'll go this way. Meet me back here after ten minutes, okay?"

"I don't have a watch." I pointed out.

Lavi sighed. "Just around that time, okay?" he said tiredly as he headed into the right street. "Anyway, if you aren't back here in ten minutes I'll go look for you, alright?"

"Fine." I mumbled, nervous that he was ditching me. Didn't Lenalee warn us that there were akuma crawling in every corner of the area? So why was Lavi being so stupid? I thought he was supposed to be the smart one.

I watched his figure disappear into the darkness of the moonlight streets and slowly turned around the corner, a bit frightened. Carriages for Sale. Carriages for Sale. Carriages for Sale. I didn't want to be a thief, but since it was deep into nighttime and no shops were open, I guess we had no choice. Oh well, not that I cared that much anyway. It wasn't like the police had guns in their era. Or did they? Ugh. Stupid History class.

I kept looking for signs that said 'Carriages' and 'Horses', but there was no luck as I turned around corners and corners. Surprisingly, the town was bigger than I had thought, since on the outside it looked quite tiny like a village. Clearly it wasn't that small though, because after three minutes or so I realized that I didn't even know where the hell I was going.

Oh crap.

"Oh crap." I muttered out loud as I stopped in my tracks, standing in the middle of the empty street. I could almost feel goose bumps rising up on the back of my neck for some reason, and I suddenly remembered that my mom used to tell me to trust my senses, because they were usually always right. So why the hell was I having goose bumps? And okay, this town WAS a bit creepy since I was the only one on the streets right now, but it shouldn't have been so scary as to make the hairs on my neck stand up. But they were definitely standing up right now-and pretty straightly-because I could feel the hairs on my neck tickling my bare skin.

Quickly, realizing that something bad just might happen, I rushed past the streets and tried to find my way back to the corner where Lavi and I had separated. But I couldn't seem to find my way back, unfortunately-all the buildings and the houses and the structured were just making me swirl in dizziness.

"Let's see…" I said, trying not to panic as I worked my way back. "If I turn left and I go back and then turn again then maybe I could make my way back?"

Hopefully.

So I tried to follow the route I had come from and tried to head back. Or at least I was hoping that this was the correct route. Otherwise I was so lost, even though I didn't want to admit it.

I let out a quick sigh, something that I didn't do that often. After passing by billions of tiny shops that had different signs hanging above them like 'jewelry' or 'pets' or 'giant shoes' or 'beautiful dresses', I was becoming quite skeptical of the fact that this town sold carriages. Seriously. Who the heck sold horses and carriages in a shop? Certainly not anybody normal from _my _world.

"Lavi?" I called in a whisper, hoping that he could hear me and that the townspeople couldn't. "Lavi?" I whisper-called again as I headed towards another corner, hoping the people wouldn't wake up and start throwing hats at me. "La-"

Before I could finish saying his name, something soft yet firm at the same time crashed into my body, causing me to take a little stumble backwards. "Ow!" I hissed as I glanced up with a glare. "What the freaking fu-"

I stopped my words when I glanced up. Standing there, blinking back at me, was a beautiful man with fairly dark skin and hair that was slicked back neatly into a short ponytail. And when I said beautiful, I really meant beautiful, because the man's face was framed so perfectly it was almost inhuman. I took another step back when I recognized that it was a person who was staring at me. A very, very, sexy person.

After a long moment of staring at the other, the man tilted his head to the side and smiled. "I apologize." His mouth curved upwards and his shoulders loosely turned into a shrug. The man seemed to be a few years older than me-old but young at the same time, if that made any sense. "But may I ask why a fine lady like you is wandering the streets this late at night?"

I took another step backwards automatically. "Um," I said, unsure of what to say, only staring at what he was wearing, which was black dress pants with a loose white shirt that was buttoned down a bit at the top, showing a tiny part of his chest. "No." I managed to croak out.

The man raised a surprised eyebrow at this, but after a second his face relaxed back into a smile that was like honey. "I see." He said, looking at me curiously. "But what a fine evening it is, yes? The moon is so bright tonight...it really is quite an enjoyable hour when the feeling of the moon glows over us, the contrast from the sun…" he mouth curved up towards the sky, "Dark but yet warm…capturing us all in it's light…"

I stared back at the man, who was looking up at the black sky thoughtfully. "Um," I said, wondering who the hell this person was. "Do you work for Shakespeare?"

I received another confused blink from the man, and when I stared closely into his eyes, I realized that they were golden. Which was not just creepy at all-yup, you just see men with golden eyes wandering the streets at night wearing black dress pants ALL THE TIME! "Shakespeare?" the man looked at me oddly with his deep eyes for a moment, but soon his expression turned into an amused look, which scared be quite a bit. "Well…" He blinked thoughtfully. "Let's see…now that you mention it, maybe a few hundred years ago that wouldn't have been a bad idea…quite a good alternative from killing people all the time actually…"

I froze. "Killing people?" I echoed in a tiny voice as the man turned and smiled at me. "As in psychopath killing? Rape and then kill? Or just kill kill? As in, you know…direct killing?"

The dark-skinned man's lips formed upwards and I could tell that he was studying me with interest, golden eyes glowing so brightly it was almost radioactive. "Figure of speech." He simply replied, causing my eyebrows to turn into a frown. Figure of Speech? Was there some kind of sentence that was about killing people in the Victorian Times? Because if there was then I certainly wasn't paying attention in class, again. "Anyway," the man said as he ran a hand through his neatly combed hair. "I'm Tyki Mikk. Pleased to meet you." He stuck out a hand for me to shake, and as I took his giant hand I noticed that it was covered with white gloves, just like Allen's. Ugh. Why did they have to do that? It wasn't like back in their day there was already a disease called Swine Flu, so it wasn't like they needed to protect themselves in case they got infected. So what was up with all the gloves?!

"Nice to meet you too." I muttered but in my head I was actually wondering why I had taken his hand. After all, he could have been a rapist-he did look kind of like one too.

Tyki let go of my hand after a very short shake and tilted his head to the side, a curved up smile still plastered on his face. "I beg of your pardon," he said slowly, "But may I ask what name you go by?"

"Di-" I began, but decided not to give him my real name, Dior Snow. After all, even though I wasn't used to being in the anime world, it was common sense to not meet a random stranger on the streets and tell him what your name was. Even my mom used to tell me that when I was little. And if you weren't mentally challenged or had Making New Friends Disorder, then most of you probably wouldn't have told him you're actual name either. Oh-and since I was being chased by hundreds of akuma right now, it clearly wouldn't have been too wise to tell him my real identity, just in case he was a demon. So there-I wasn't that stupid. "My name is…" I trailed off, trying to think of a name that suited the situation. "My name is Florence." I finally managed to stutter out. "Yes, Florence is my name. And oh-my last name is Rose. Yeah, Florence Rose. I mean er-Florence Charlotte Elizabeth Mercedes Edna Lulu Rose. Yes, that's it."

Tyki stared at me with his golden eyes weirdly for a while, but soon he nodded-slowly at first-and then gradually understandingly. "I see." He smiled with nods. "Nice to meet you, Florence." Then he studied me for a moment with his gleaming eyes and seemed like he wanted to say something.

"What?" I demanded.

Tyki gazed up at the sky and then back down at me. "Well Florence," he almost smirked he looked at me. "You wouldn't happen to know someone called Dior Snow, would you?"

I stiffened and stared up at him. Tyki blinked back at me innocently in return, but I was pretty sure that he knew a lot more than that. "Dior Snow?" I repeated slowly, trying not to sound nervous. Meanwhile I was also wondering how the freaking hell did he know who I was. "Why would you ask me who Dior Snow is?" I gave him an annoyed look after I calmed my nerves down. "Is that your ex-girlfriend? Did she cheat on you and then run away? Well if you are looking for her then I'm very sorry to say that I DON'T know where she is and I DON'T know a person named Dior Snow, sorry."

Tyki rubbed the back of his head lazily as he took my answer in, seeming to think about things for a moment. "Oh." Was his final answer. " I see." He said, scratching the back of his head in disappointment. "Well that's just too bad I guess."

I eyed him suspiciously, and my emerald eyes met his golden ones. "Is there a particular reason that you are searching for this um, lady?" I wanted to know, trying not to sound too desperate.

Tyki let out a long sigh and ran a gloved hand through his hair again. "Yeah." He said, staring up at the bright moon hopelessly. "You see, my master wants me to find this Dior Snow person…but of course that's quite impossible in a town like this…" his voice trailed off automatically.

"Your _master_?" I asked, eyes wide and currently having a few disgusting thoughts. "What do you mean by your master? And if your relation to him is pretty inappropriate then I suggest you not say it, otherwise you might get a cat stuffed in your face."

And by cat I meant Hobo of course, who was probably still taking a nap in my pockets.

Tyki blinked at me in confusion, his bright golden eyes shining. "My, my," he said, looking taken aback. "What disappointing words coming from such a fine lady like yourself! Who taught you to speak such garbage?"

I shot him a glare. "Nobody." I answered harshly. "And at least I don't talk like I just hopped out of Phantom of the Opera." I added with a hiss, a bit offended that a random stranger I had just met was making comments about the way I spoke. Which was perfectly normal, just obviously not in this world of course.

Tyki raised an eyebrow way up. "Phantom of the Opera?" he repeated slowly, but then decided to let it go. "Well," he sighed as he looked at me. "I guess I have to go now. I really do need to find this 'Dior' person quickly, otherwise HE might get a bit mad…"

"Oh." I said, wondering who HE was. "Well it was nice bumping into you. I hope I never have to talk to you again."

Tyki gave me a confused look and then smiled. "Well, maybe we will meet again someday." His mouth then turned upwards slyly, allowing shivers to run down my spine. "I really haven't met such a lady like you before." He commented. "May we meet again."

"Yeah," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. "Whatever."

"Good Night," Tyki smiled, giving me a little wave with his hands as he walked past around the street corner and disappeared into the darkness of the night. Quickly I spun around after he had past to see where he had headed to, but the strange thing was, when I turned around and looked past the corner I didn't see a single figure. And you know what the creepiest part of it all was? I swallowed something down my throat as I took a few steps forward and realized what was in front of my path. Yes-it was nothing but a brick wall-a dead end. So what the hell was that Tyki man doing in the little alley and how did he even walk out of there?

I stood there, in front of the wall, with freezing shivers running down my spines, just staring into the dead end. Who was this Tyki man and how come it seemed like I was actually well….quite scared of him? Usually I wasn't scared of that many things unless they were either spiders or nuclear bombs, but why was it that back there, when I had been talking to that man, there had been cold sweat running down my back like a dripping faucet?

I shivered even though there was no there was no wind tonight-only the glowing lights of the moon. I crossed my arms for warmth and stared up into the sky. Who was HE? And how the hell did the Tyki person even know Dior Snow? He had clearly been searching for me, so did that mean he worked for Road? Wait a second. My eyes widened as I realized something-that they had the same skin color. Both Road and Tyki had the same dark shade of greenish brown skin, and I could almost remember Road mentioning something about Tyki doing something to my organs or something like that when I had been captured by her. Had she actually said that? Or was it just my imagination again?

Suddenly, a loud rustle caused me to spin whip around and stare around the corner nervously. Slowly I backed into the brick wall as I heard footsteps coming nearer. "Um…" I said in a tiny voice as the rustles grew louder and the footsteps came nearer.

Suddenly a figure materialized in front of my face.

"OH EM GEEEEEE!" I screamed at the figure and tried to kick whatever it was, but when I opened my eyes I realized that it wasn't anything to be scared of. In fact, it was someone that I should be beating up right now.

"What the hell?" Lavi glared at me with his one emerald eye into my own eye that was the same color. "Do you know how long I've been freaking looking for you, Dior Snow?" he hissed, clearly quite unhappy right now with me. "I told you to freaking meet me back in front of the routes in ten minutes, you stupid…argh!" he groaned loudly and clutched his head hopelessly, probably wondering why he had offered to accompany me to come into this town in the first place.

"Well you could have just yelled my name." I shot back, even though I was pretty relieved to see a familiar face. One that didn't belong to a scary man with dark skin.

"Yeah, and have all the townspeople wake up?" Lavi said through gritted teeth as I blinked back at him. I didn't want to admit how happy I was that he had found me though-I was pretty sure that I would have gotten lost otherwise. "You're so…" the redhead searched for the meanest words he could think of. "You're so….ARGH! Actually, you know what?" He said, shaking his head. "Just never mind. Seriously. I don't even want to argue with you-the important thing right now is that I've found a perfect store that sells carriages."

I blinked up at him in surprise. "You did?" I wanted to make sure.

Lavi nodded. "Yup." He answered. "It's right around the corner-I figured out that all of the streets in this town are pretty much linked together, therefore it's almost like a maze."

"Figures." I grumbled. Maybe that's why I had gotten lost. "Anyway," I said as I looked into his eyes. "When you were coming here to look for me, you were coming from that way, right?" I pointed to the route that Tyki had gone off to-the one that I had come from.

The redhead nodded and tilted his head to one side. "Yeah." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Why?"

"Um," I said, unsure of whether I wanted to know the answer to this or not. "Well…on the way here…" I trailed off, almost nervous to know. "Well did you…" Lavi gave me a questioning look as I went on, "Well did you…did you bump into a man with dark skin and gold eyes?" I inquired.

The eye patch wearing man crossed his arms and stared at me like I was stupid. "Are you serious?" He wanted to know, but not in a mean way. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lavi bent down and flicked my forehead lightly, awarding him a glare. "No, I didn't bump into anyone. Why would there anybody wandering the streets this late at night besides us?" he said as he uncrossed his arms and put his hands into his pockets. "Geez, why do you even ask these questions?"

I stared off into blank space. "Oh." Was all I said. "So you didn't bump into anyone?"

"Geez, I told you already-no!"

"Oh." I stammered. "Oh. Oh-okay then."

Lavi raised one eyebrow up. "Why?" he wanted to know. "Did something happen?"

I shook my head quickly, not even knowing why I didn't just tell him. Maybe it was just because it seemed too imaginary to be real-maybe the whole Tyki thing hadn't even happened and I had just imagined some random man passing by the corner, gold eyes gleaming brighter than those of a cat's. "Nothing happened." I replied, not too sure what was going on myself.

Lavi scratched his head. "Okay then." He gave me an odd look. "Anyway, I think it's time to steal some horsies."

I nodded in agreement, almost forgetting about the strange shiver that I had received just a minute ago. "Let's go jack some carriages and ride 'em to Germany." I smiled weakly at the redhead as we left the dark alley and headed towards the shop.

Wow. Never thought that I'd ever say that in my life.

* * *

TYYYYKKKIIII!!!!!!!!!!! *hearts come out of eyes*

lol, thankyas for reading!!! I hope this chapter was better than the last one...well I suppose it was. I mean, Tyki appeared. So like, DUUUUHHHH.

Oh, and look forward to chapter 13!!! And I love reviews almost as much as Lavi and Tyki so yeah...it would be quite nice if you did review.

BUH BYEEESSS!!!!


	13. Stab Me With Stilettos Please!

I have to say I'm SUPER MOO-PER DISAPOINTED WITH THIS CHAP. So you're just going to deal with it! Sorry to the people who actually care.

And oh, I've put up a poll on my profile about reincarantion fics, so if you could vote that would be very appreciated!

THANNNKKKKKYYEEEERS AND READ ALREADY EVEN THOUGH I HATEEEE THIS CHAAAPPTEERR!!! RAAWWWRRR I WANT TO EAT THIS CHAPTEERR!!!! RAWWWRR!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 13-the unlucky number**

"I'm sorry to say this," I announced, "But it _smells_ in here."

Lavi gave me a glare with his emerald eye as I placed my hands on my hips and returned his look. "It's called a horse." He said in an even voice as he ducked beneath the low ceiling and crawled into the shed.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, shooting him a menacing look as he stepped over the pile of hay quickly, trying not to awaken the owner of the shop. "Well you can go in there by yourself, then." I hissed at the redhead, who wasn't really paying much attention to me at all. "Because it smells worse than the time Rex clogged the toile-"

"Listen," Lavi interrupted suddenly. "Are you going to help me release the horses or not?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Not the horses, no." I answered and got awarded with a look of horse dung from the redhead. "But I'll go get the carriages?"

Lavi considered it for a moment and glanced at me up and down, probably wondering how such a short little girl like me could possibly well, _help_.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" He wanted to make sure.

I nodded. "You get the horses and I'll cut the strings that tie the carriages together." I told him and hopped out of the shed, glad to breathe some fresh air again, though the scent of the disgusting animals was still finding it's way into my nostrils.

Even Hobo didn't seem to be enjoying the smell that much.

"Meow," the cat poked its hideous head out of my pocket and meowed in protest.

I rolled my eyes. "I know." I said, totally understanding the poor little thing. Though the situation was poorer for me. Really…how had I even been stuck doing this? How the hell had I ended up going on a weird adventure with the exorcists to find some freaking book in a library in the first place? So apparently I had something called Innocence…or _maybe_ I did, but why did we even have to look for it anyway? Alright fine-I knew everybody at the Black Order was probably just using me for research purposes, which wasn't exactly the kindest thing that you could do to a sixteen year old teenager, but even if they had FOUND the book on that weird innocence that I had, what were they going to do about it?

I sighed; something that I didn't do that often, and stepped into the darkness of the shop, searching for the perfect-sized carriage. Well, it wasn't exactly a shop-it was more of a personal business store that sold carriages and horses. Really…how would such a business even make money? Did people even buy carriages on a regular basis? Well I supposed most people in this era bought horses…but it was still pretty strange.

I took out the dagger-the one that Lavi had given to me before we came in-and cut the string that tied together two carriages. They weren't the fancy, pretty ones that I had imagined them to be-you know that ones that the Queen rides in? Well instead, they were the ugly, wooden ones that probably could have gotten them an F in art class. Oh, and they squeaked too, since when I cut the string and gave the thing a strong kick, the giant cart started to make an irritable noise-one of fingernails screeching down a chalkboard.

"Ugh." I wrinkled my nose; it smelled strongly of mixed wood and horse crap in the shelter-not exactly the place where I would have liked to be. The carriage creaked as it was released from it's hold. Now…all we had to do was tie the horses together with the carriage and we could probably create quite a convenient form of transportation…

"Are you done in there?" the redhead poked his head into the room, his hands holding a rope that lead two horses along behind him. "I found a stallion that seem pretty strong." He grinned suddenly. "In fact, I've named him Stally."

I raised an eyebrow as a black horse with a white splotch on it's forehead nudged Lavi gently. Stally? Honestly…was that the most original name that he could have thought of? Because I could have probably given the beautiful horse a much better name. "Great to see that you're getting along well with those animals." I commented. "You really should work at the SPCA!"

Lavi blinked. "What's the SPCA?" he wanted to know but I just ignored him.

"Here's a carriage that can hopefully fit all of us." I said as I gave the creaky thing a tiny kick. "And if it can't then I'm afraid you'll have to hop off."

Lavi smiled toothily. "Yeah, since I can always just ride on my hammer to get to anywhere I want."

I stared at him as he bent down and began tying the horses towards the carriage, trying keep as quiet as possible. That was totally so true; if only Lavi's hammer could fit all six of us-then we probably wouldn't have to be in a stinky stall stealing carriages right now. Too bad life in the 19th century just wasn't that convenient.

"Just a bit more…" Lavi said, his green eye concentrated on work. "And I'm done!"

I blinked at our finished piece of art-the two horses were now securely fastened against the hideous carriage with broken windows. Then I glanced at Lavi, who had his arms behind his back and was admiring the um, vehicle proudly. I didn't want to, but I had to admit that the redhead had done a pretty good job with everything. How did he even do it so well? Had he practiced tying horses to a carriage before? Because it seemed like he did, since it was wonderfully put together.

"The two horses should totally like, get _married_." Lavi noted suddenly, causing me to turn towards him and wonder what the hell was wrong with his brain. Wasn't he supposed to be the future Bookman? I blinked my emerald eyes as he grinned back at me cheerfully.

If I were Bookman, I definitely wouldn't have chosen this guy to be my successor.

"Um." I answered. Because well, what could I say to that? "So you want the horses to get…married?"

Lavi nodded. "Well, yeah." He looked at me like it was obvious. "I mean, one's a stallion and the other one is a mare, so according to the reproduction system, they should be expecting foals quite soon!"

I stared at him for a moment.

Then I laughed. Really, why was it that back in the 21st century, Jess was always talking about how cool this guy was and how much she wished that he was real? And oh, how much she wanted to just grab him and kiss him! I shuddered; oh, if only she knew what he was actually like. "So one is a stallion and the other one is a mare." I repeated slowly. "And you named the stallion Stally?" I received a happy nod from Lavi. "Well, what about the mare? You going to name her Mary?" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

Lavi widened his eyes suddenly. "Wow, Dior Snow." He whispered breathlessly. "I didn't know that you were so good at naming horses." He looked shocked. And he wasn't even being sarcastic, much to my dismay. "That's it." He punched a fist into an open palm. "Mary and Stally. The perfect horsie couple!"

I took a frightened step back as Lavi gave me a wink. Okay…I totally needed to write a letter to my friend Jess right now to tell her about this horrifying universe. Probably something along the lines of:

'_Dear Jess, I'm in the D Grayman world with a redheaded freak. Remember the time you said you wished that there was a guy as cute as Lavi? Well I'm afraid to tell you that he isn't that cute. Or innocent. Just a bit creepy, that's all. And oh-he likes to make horses get married. Yeah, that's how hot he is. Anyways, I kind of have to go now, since me and him just jacked a carriage and we're planning to ride it to Germany, where we need to find a book on my superpower that can apparently kill machines that look like clowns. Yup, its just totally crazy here-write to you later!_

_Love, Dior. _

_P.S-pray for me that I come back alive please. Thankyou. _

I sighed as I faded out of the thought. Too bad there wasn't FedEx around here. Because if there was, I would have gladly sent the letter to her century-along with myself, of course.

"We really should get going." I said awkwardly, trying not to talk about horses anymore.

Lavi laughed-finding it amusing to creep me out-and jumped onto the carriage swiftly. "Lets go." He grinned and reached out a hand to pull me up.

"Hopefully you know the way out of town." I hissed as I reached up to grab his hand.

Well, I was going to, until suddenly one of the horses neighed loudly-definitely a scream in human speech-and thumped it's hooves against the ground thunderously in rage.

Okay. Multiple Personality Disorder.

"Fuck," Lavi swore as he tried to control the stupid animals, but it was already too late. I could already hear the human footsteps coming near the store, and oh they were coming quite quickly alright.

"Quoi?" a booming voice called in French. "Que'st que-c'est?!"

Oh, _crap_.

"We have to get out of here quickly!" I hissed to the redhead. He didn't seem to be panicking though. He was trying to make the horses shut up by calming them down, I could tell, but it didn't seem to be working-it was only making louder noises.

"Qui?!" another man yelled, footsteps growing louder and quicker. "Qui est là?!

Why the heck did these people wake up so fast? It was like they knew when somebody was there to steal their carriages! It was like they had horse-stealing radar or something! "Erm," I called back, desperately thinking of something to do. "C'est moi, la pomme!"

I immediately regretted saying that though- it totally was a bad move, for I could hear the running footsteps charging towards us now.

In furiousity.

"LA POMME?!" the man's voice screamed, getting closer. "QUI EST LA POMME?!"

"Quick Lavi, do something!" I spun towards the redhead and cried, the soul scared out of my body. "You're the future Bookman!"

"Yeah, and I have no fucking idea why you just told him that you were a fucking apple!" he shouted back angrily as he grabbed my arm harshly and stuffed me inside the carriage.

"Shit!" I screamed as the people suddenly charged into the store with guns in their hands (they had guns back then?!) and pointed one long rifle towards me and the exorcist.

"Que'st que vous faisez?!" the two men boomed out as they stood in front of the shop and gave us the most terrifying looks in the world. "DITE MOI!"

Lavi put both hands up. "Nous prendons les chevaux pour une promenade!" he practically yelled, looking pretty panicked. I had no idea what he had said, but I suddenly decided to give one of the horses a hard kick with my Marc Jacobs mouse flats.

Another bad idea.

"Jesus Christ!" The exorcist yelled as the horses went crazy and charged out of the shop at the speed of lightning with horrified neighs.

"OH EM GEE!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the spazzy animals zoomed out of the shop and crashed through the wood, sending pieces of splinters to go flying across my face. The sound of gunshots rang out suddenly and I ducked quickly to prevent getting hit by a freaking bullet.

"DUCK!" Lavi hissed as he grabbed my head and pushed it down, the carriage speeding past the houses as fast as a race car.

"ARRETEZ!" the men screamed as they pulled the trigger a few more times, some of the bullets hitting the side of the carriage. "ARRETEZ! ECOUTEZ-MOI! ARRETEZ!"

A single bullet hit the window and I shut my eyes as the glass shattered and pieces of shards scattered all over the wooden walls with an ear piecing sound. Okay, so I had thought the akuma in this world were pretty bad-apparently the humans over her weren't that compassionate either, though it was our fault for stealing stuff in the first place.

"ARRETEZ!" the men were still screaming at the top of their lungs, now chasing behind us like they had just seen an ice cream truck. Even kids weren't that crazy about ice cream!

"Arretez!"

I blinked open my eyes after another sequence of angry yells and screams; the voices were getting further away now and the gunshot sounds had stopped.

Maybe they had given up?

"Ow." I complained as I tried to move from where I was crushed underneath Lavi's body. Geez, he was really pretty heavy. "Get off of me!" I hissed as I struggled to wriggle out from underneath the redhead. Well I suppose that it was a kind act to protect me, but I felt like I was being squished by a giant brick.

"Shit." The eyepatch wearing man cursed loudly as he tumbled off of me and lay on his back in pain. I blinked at the guy as he grabbed his own arm tightly and glanced at me with a green eye.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked even though he looked like he was dying of pain.

"I JUST FUCKING GOT SHOT IN THE ARM!" the redhead yelled loudly as he clutched his arm and made hissing noises. I widened my eyes and scampered over to him, but it was hard to on a bouncing carriage.

"Wait! Calm down!" I cried as I pulled his arm away and inspected the wound. I sucked in my breath at the sight though; Lavi's arm was smeared in a crimson red all over, and as I bent down to take a careful look the scent of pure blood washed over my senses. "Oh my god." I deadpanned as a stared at the wound. This was a pretty serious injury. "Whos going to get me out of town now?!"

Lavi stared at me in shock. "Is that all you can think of, you selfish brat?!" He echoed in disbelief. "I just freaking saved you're life and-"

"Shut up!" I screamed at his face. Lavi gave me an icy glare. Alright, so it wasn't exactly the nicest way to treat somebody who had just gotten shot because of me, but god he was being annoying.

"Aren't you going to help me?" the redhead cried but I just ignored him and crawled out of the speeding carriage to take a peek outside. I had no damn idea where we were going; the night sky had swallowed up the whole town and all that came into sight were squished rows of tiny townhouses.

I rolled me eyes. Scew the part where I ripped off a piece of my dress and helped the guy bandage up his wounds. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen for Lavi, since I had to figure out a way to get out of here first, because if we didn't then the yelling men were probably going to catch us to us quite quickly. And oh-I was going to be killed and I didn't really want that to happen, since I had to get back to my world first!

Some of the townspeople were also peeking out through their windows now to check out the loud noises, awakened from all the screaming. Not that great.

"I wish Hobo was a dog instead of a stupid cat!" I practically cried as the carriage rolled aimlessly along the empty streets.

"MEOW!" Hobo hissed in offense as he tried to grab onto whatever was in reach. Which was my freaking hair of course.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screeched as I tried to pry the crazy get away from my hair. Then I spun around to Lavi, who was still lying on the carriage on his back. "Lavi, give me you're hammer!" I ordered, receiving a look of dirt from the redhead. "I SAID GIVE ME YOU'RE FREAKIG HAMMER!"

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Lavi cried but I had already jumped on him. "Ow-OW WHAT ARE YOU DOING-"

I gave him a hard tackle in the stomach-not the nicest thing to do-and grabbed the tiny weapon from wear it was hung across the belt. "Activate this!" I hissed. "Quick!"

The redhead glared at me for a while, and then his expression suddenly softened. "Oh, I get it." He finally grinned. "Alright. Innocence, Activate!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs as the hammer shot out of the carriage and up into the night sky with Lavi's words.

"EXTEND!" the redhead commanded his weapon as I clung onto the hammer for my dear life that was slowly slipping out of my grasp. The cool, crispy air struck me in the face as I went up as close as the stars and the whole town came into view.

"YES!" I cried in joy as I saw the routes of the town-we were very close to the entrance-in fact, I could see the rest of the exorcists staring up at us, their figures as tiny as ants from this view. Quickly, I slid down the hammer as Lavi de-activated his useful Innocence and looked at me questioningly.

"We just need to turn a few more corners and we'll be out of here." I told him as I grabbed the ropes for whining horses and steered them left. Well, I had taken a few horse-riding classes back in my time, but I never thought that I would be able to control a freaking carriage.

Yes, yes-that's how awesome I am.

After a few more turns and rough routes, the open gates finally came into view. I smiled as Lenalee waved at us happily. Well, she wasn't really going to be that happy once she found out what had happened to Lavi.

"Dior!" The Chinese girl cried as our carriage halted to a stop in front of the town gates. Wow, I never thought that we'd make it out alive!

"Everybody get in the carriage!" I screeched, but the exorcists had already started crawling in, from Allen to Kanda to Bookman and then finally the princess of the Black Order herself.

"Dior, where is Lavi?" Lenalee tilted her head to the side in confused blinks as she was about to get in. "And why are you the one that's-"

"Lavi got shot." I said bluntly. Lenalee's face of wonder suddenly turned into the one of horror as the words spilt out. Then I smiled at her sweetly. "But don't worry! He's alive! And its just the arm, so I guess it doesn't matter!"

Lenalee stared at me with a pale face as she quickly scampered inside to look for her comrade. I sighed; the exorcists really did care for each other-they treated their allies like their family, something that I barely had. Well I suppose that my dad could be a part of that, but he didn't choose too. He was just such an ass.

"Dior, I'll take over." I turned my head to see Allen Walker smiling at me. "You go get some rest."

I blinked. Then I stretched out my arms. "Good." I said as I handed the ropes over to the white-haired boy. "Because I need my beauty sleep."

Allen nodded as I crawled inside of the wooden carriage that now had I few bullet holes on it. I yawned and then glanced around; everybody's faces were focused on Lavi's arm, which he was still clutching. The redhead was now sitting up against the carriage though, so everyone was kind of sitting in a circle like it was a campfire.

Except it wasn't really a campfire-it was a half broken carriage with shattered windows. How romantic!

"We'll find you a hospital as soon as we get to Germany." Lenalee told him as she wiped away a tear. I wrinkled my nose in disgust; god, it wasn't like the boy was dead. He had only gotten shot in the arm, and since he was an exorcist, weren't things like that supposed to happen like, um, a lot?

Then I glanced over past Lavi and Lenalee, and I saw Bookman and Kanda. The Japanese exorcist had his eyes closed and he was leaning against the carriage…in somewhat a sleeping form. I almost wanted to laugh; he even had a frown on his face when he was asleep…how funny was that? I looked past him and saw Bookman-he had his arms crossed and was staring at Lavi with a tinge of worry on his face, though he didn't seem THAT worried, unlike Lenalee, who was practically in tears.

"Does your arm still hurt?" the black-haired exorcist asked Lavi anxiously. I raised an eyebrow. Well it probably did…I mean, how can an arm with a bullet in it not hurt?

The redhead only laughed. "Not really." He grinned at the girl. "I guess it does a bit, but I'll live." He yawned. "I think."

Lenalee seemed relieved. "Good." She smiled back. "Get some rest."

Lavi stretched his arms. "I think I will." He said and shut his emerald eye, tilting is head to the side of his own shoulder. I blinked at the redhead as he drifted off into a soft snore. Well, he certainly went to sleep fast.

Lenalee turned to me tiredly. "Dior, you should get some rest too." She said. "We'll probably get to Charlottenburg tomorrow morning."

I snorted. "Yeah, if those akuma things don't attack again." I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the boards of the carriage, closing my eyes. Ugh…I was so tired I had no idea how I had managed to scream so loud back there.

The sound of the rolling carriage echoed through me ears; it was actually pretty comforting.

So then I went to sleep.

In a carriage filled with six people, one cat, and two horses with gay names that were apparently going to get married in the future.

* * *

I was awakened by an explosion.

An extremely loud one.

"Akuma!" I heard Bookman shout as I blinked open my eyes drowsily and sat up quickly. Of course-akuma! Machines that look like clowns! Not exactly that surprising when you were stuck in a show that relied on those monsters.

I yawned as a redhead rushed past me and hopped out of the carriage. Screw this-I was going to go back to sleep right now. It was the exorcists jobs to deal with those things-I needed to get some rest…

The carriage suddenly shook violently. "Shit!" I cursed as I hung onto whatever was in reach, which just happened to be Kanda's hair. The Japanese man gave me an icy glare as I grabbed onto his ponytail and tumbled over him, causing him to start having coughing fits.

"Get that cat away from me and stop fucking touching me!" he hissed as he shot up and rolled out of the cramped carriage while covering his mouth. Well…allergies. You know how they are.

I rolled me eyes and peeked out of the window. The sunlight was streaking in…which meant that the night had clearly passed. I blinked at the monsters outside and the exorcists who were trying to get rid of them. These ones were the round ones-apparently they were the level ones and also the weak ones, which was good of course. No worries there!

"DIE, YOU LITTLE BALLOON!" I heard Lavi shout as he slammed his giant hammer upon the floating monsters. Well…he looked like he was having fun.

"Good morning Dior!"

I spun around quickly and saw Lenalee sitting there in the tiny corner of the carriage. She smiled at me and stretched into a yawn, looking much better than the sleepless night before she had before this. "So, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Um." I said. "Aren't you supposed to fighting akuma?"

Well I mean, she WAS an exorcist.

Lenalee laughed and waved a careless hand at me. "Oh, I know." She said. "But there's only a few level ones out there and Lavi is handling them all."

I blinked. "Oh." I raised an eyebrow. "So let's just sit here and watch the beautiful view then." Yeah, a gory one with lots of demon blood spilling. Mmm, how pretty.

I peeked outside again to see Lavi smashing the last akuma, the exploding pieces scattering in all directions. "Oh yeah! Kick his butt!" I yelled to the redhead, who then turned and gave me a grin as he landed on the ground swiftly. Then I turned to Lenalee. "So, um, where are we?"

The Chinese girl put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm, well…we have already arrived in Germany." She smiled at me with her pretty violet eyes. "So it won't be long before we reach the library. But first," her nice face turned into a frown, "We'll go get some breakfast. I'm freaking starving."

I nodded, suddenly remembering how hungry I was. "Me too!" I agreed. "I mean, Road didn't exactly give me any food when she kidnapped me…actually food probably would have been a much nicer gift than this makeover of many colors." Which, by the way, was still stuck onto my face, since there weren't public washrooms to wash it off in this time era.

Lenalee laughed and shook her head, her eyes still stuck onto my cheeks, which was splattered with red, blue, green, pink, and shades brighter than the rainbow all over. "Dior, you really need to wash that off when we get there." She giggled. "I mean, you wouldn't want to go to the Bookmen library looking like…that." Was the nice conclusion.

_No shit, Sherlock_. I wanted to say but since Lenalee probably wouldn't have understood, I decided not to waste my breath. "I'll wash it off when we get to the hotel." I decided, wondering if this makeup was even well…washable. Wait. I widened my eyes as I realized something. What if this makeup was toxic and bad for my _skin_? I almost choked as this came to mind-I was seriously going to make Road drink thirty bottles of cleansers if this ruined my pale skin. And twenty bottles of liquid foundation. Plus a bottle of Prada perfume. I almost grinned when this thought came up.

Yes, that was the worst punishment ever! Tee hee!

"We're here at the restaurant!" I heard Allen announce happily from the front of the carriage. Quickly, I crawled out and the sunlight struck me in the face, the proof of a great day hitting me right there. But when I glanced around the place, all I saw was trees and dirt and clouds.

"Wait." I deadpanned. "Where is the restaurant?"

The white-haired boy turned and smiled. "It's over there, don't you see it?" He told me as he pointed his gloved finger towards a tiny little cabin that was hidden so well by the trees I barely noticed it. "We're going to eat there!"

I stared at the shack. Yes, the _shack_ that was hidden behind a tree. Yes, the _shack_ that looked like a hobo hotel, with it's crooked doors and hideous brown structure. Then I suddenly spun back to Allen and tried to control the urge to dye his hair neon green. With purple streaks. "Tell me that's not where we are eating and I won't ask my dad to buy a bomb to chuck it at you." I couldn't help blurting out, startling the poor boy. Really, I didn't have anything against Allen Walker at all-he was a nice kid, but if that disgusting little house was where we were eating, then…well…never mind. Lets just say that the results weren't going to be that amazing.

"Bo-bomb?" Allen Walker repeated in a British accent. When British people pronounce the word 'bomb', it's hilarious. "Wait. Your dad buys you bombs?" He blinked in confusion. "And why do you look mad?"

I smiled sweetly at him. "BECAUSE I DON'T TO GO INTO THAT-" I thrust my hands at the shack-"THING."

Before Allen Walker could ask what was wrong with that thing, Lavi suddenly landed atop one of the horses and blinked at us. I flinched. Yeah, he landed on one of the horses and didn't fall off. That was how exaggerated the anime world was. "Why are you guys talking so loud?" the redhead wanted to know, looking at Allen. Then his gaze traveled to me and blinked. "Whoa, Dior Snow. You don't look very cheerful. What's wrong?"

"Um," I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. Oh, well that was certainly a nice question to ask! "My dad is a jerk who doesn't care about anyone including me, my mom is missing or dead, the servants at my house are a bunch of money-crazy losers, I'm stuck in your world with a bunch of clown monsters, my face is messed up thanks to some kid with blue hair, I have an ugly cat who has no hair in fact, I need new clothes, my feet freaking hurt thanks to Marc Jacobs, my dress is purple, I'm going on a huge dangerous road trip to look for some freaking _book_ in a library that isn't even known, I'm tired, and I have to freaking eat-" I glared at the guy –"In a shack!"

Allen and Lavi both stared at me as I fumed. Allen looked like he wished his hair could just turn into a magical white mop and carry him away into the sky and away from me. While Lavi, on the other hand, looked pitiful. "I'm…so sorry about you're mom." He said quietly. "But you know, all I have is a grandpa, Lenalee only has a brother, Allen doesn't even HAVE parents anymore, and well, who knows where the hell Yu came from, so you should really stop complaining." He told me.

So much for pitiful.

I gave him a glare. Oh…how I wanted to give him another eye patch right there! "So?" I hissed and put a hand on my hips. "I don't care about you. In fact, I've even put up with your stupid little organization _using_ me, so I think I've done _enough_." I said furiously as I stared at his green eyes with my own blazing ones. "I know Komui wants to figure out this Innocence of mine so he can maybe add another exorcist onto his team, but so what if he finds the Innocence? Does that mean I'll become an exorcist with you guys and start fighting? I don't think I will. And you better find me a better place to eat right now!"

Funny what lack of sleep does to your mood.

Allen looked nervous as Lavi leaned down his face dangerously close to mine. "It's for research purposes." He said through gritted teeth. "And Komui isn't using you. You're the one that wants to go back to your weird little world…does everyone from you're world act like you? Because if they do then I'm glad that I was born in mine."

I almost wanted to laugh at his stupidity. "Yeah, only because here you guys can jump off of Mount Everest and not get hurt." I snorted and rolled my eyes. "You know what? I don't know why I'm even arguing with an anime character…I mean...you're not even real. You were created-"

"Did you just say I'm not real?" Lavi repeated murderously. Apparently Allen had never seen him act like this before, because the white-haired boy was staring at him in shock. "Say it again and I'll-"

"What's going on?"

We both spun around to the voice of wonder. Lenalee blinked at us as she lifted up the curtains hanging on the carriage. "It's so tense here." She noticed.

"Dior Snow is complaining about the restaurant." Lavi gave her a smile, which made me even more pissed. WHO DID HE THINK HE WAS, GIVING OTHER PEOPLE SMILES WHEN HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS JUST ABOUT TO MUDER ME WITH HIS LITTLE ANIME POWERS????!!!!

"RAWRRRR!" I yelled suddenly when I realized how unfair it was. Lenalee turned to me in surprise and Allen looked frightened. "I WILL NOT STEP INTO THAT SHACK!" I shouted in a double outdoor voice. "YOU GUYS CAN EAT THERE BUT I REFUSE TO EAT!" then I glared at the redhead. "ESPECIALLY NOT IN A ROOM WITH THAT PIG!"

Lavi shrugged. "Fine with me." He chirped.

And before I knew it, I had lunged at him.

* * *

**GUYS, I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER! THIS WAS PROBABLY LIKE ONE OF THE WORST CHAPTERS THAT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!!! **

**But that's all because I don't feel like writing much right now! So yeah, you should be glad that I even dealed with this writers block! Anyways, the next chapter should be MUCH more better, since that is the chapter where the most about Dior's Innocence is revealed...and *SPOILER* something very surprising happens. Something like, REALLY unexpected. BUt UNTIL NOW, DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THIS CHAPTER CUZ I TRIED MY BEST! IF YOU DO I'LL MAKE DIOR SCREAM AT YOU! lol**

**So thanks again for reading! haha, I'm glad some of you actually like this story though, because at first I was like "Crap, I hate this." lol. **

**And you know what's really funny? This is chapter 13...and it sucks...*DUN DUN DUN!***

**Kinda creepy actually.**


	14. Nothing Else To Say

**hi guys! thanks for being so patient, i finally updated!!! yeahhs!!!**

**Nothing much to say about this chapter. I suppose it was better than the last one, but I'm not that satisfied with it either! Well, whatever, at least I updated...and thanks again to the people who reviewed last time, and the people who have this on fave/alert. But thanks more to the reviewers. And i wrote a new story. So check it out! It's LaviOC and AU.**

**start reading already!!! :P**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

"Hi, you must be from the Black Order!" a cheerful waitress greeted, flashing a smile as we entered the shack. I didn't know who she was saying it to, but I gave her a glare anyway as a response. The girl blinked in surprise as I rolled my eyes. Clearly I was being a bitch, but after you just have an argument with some anime person who is obviously missing something in their head (ahem-_brain_), you just can't be a jolly good chap forever.

Not that I was one from the start.

"Shhh, don't say that name so LOUD!" Lavi, who was standing far away from me, whispered and gave her a look, receiving another blink from the girl.

"Eh? What name? You mean The Black Order?"

"You just did it again."

The girl flushed a bit embarrassedly. "Oh…I am hugely sorry." She said as she dipped her head apologetically. "I mean…" she looked up at the redhead. "The boss told me not to make your arrival too big, but…" she smiled shyly. "I guess I forgot about that."

Lavi nodded understandingly and gave her a reassuring smile. "Say," he lowered his voice suddenly, "Do you remember the time I rescued you from the fire and bandaged up your wounds? Remember how you said you were going to repay me for that?"

The waitress blinked back with a slightly red face. "I-I did?" she asked in confusion but before Lavi could say anymore he had already learned a smack on the face.

"You!" Lenalee cried as the redhead rubbed his face in pain. The Chinese girl turned to the girl and lowered her head apologetically. "I'm so sorry." She told her. "My friend here is a bit of a…"

Fag-like Redheaded Ego-huge Annoying thing that I want to Kill. Or in other words, F.R.E.A.K.

But Lenalee didn't say that of course. "He's a bit hyper." Was her choice of words that didn't make any sense. I mean, wasn't that kind of obvious?

"Oh." Was the girl's response. "Well…please find yourselves a table. I mean, this place doesn't have many customers and isn't very popular, but I'm sure the food is still suitable to your liking."

Lenalee nodded. "Thankyou." She replied and soon we had placed ourselves at a wobbly table with one leg replaced by a stick.

I glanced around the place-but not before checking to see if there was gum underneath the table first-and took the sight in. There were barely any customers-the only other people in the shack besides us were a few men who looked like the worked around the place, and they were staring at us strangely. I rolled my eyes. Well of course they were. After all, a bunch of people wearing black coats with very colorful hair and hairstyles couldn't exactly fade into the back round so easily.

"I'm starving." Allen announced as he rubbed his tummy. I stared at him. Of course he was.

"I'll get you all the food we have!" the waitress girl called as she went into the back. I stared after her with a tinge of jealously, since she looked like she had a simple life, in contrast to me. Really, why couldn't I just have stayed where I belonged and just gone to school everyday like the normal teens?

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ears. It was funny how a few years ago, I had actually wanted a more exciting life. A life where I got to go on adventures sexy guys. A life where my mother would tag along. But now that I had half of my wish come true…I blinked at Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Bookman, and finally to Lenalee.

It wasn't that great. There. That was a message to all the D Grayman fans. Sorry guys.

"Dior, you seem kind of depressed." Lenalee commented as she blinked at me with her anxious violet eyes.

I stared up at her and met her eyes with my own emerald ones. "Am I?" I echoed. Well…it really wasn't that surprising. Because you know what, Lenalee? I've been depressed since the day I got here!

"She's probably just worried about some stain on her dress." Lavi snorted without bothering to glance at us.

I shot him a heated glare. "Did I say that you were a part of this conversation?" I hissed, startling everybody at the table. "No, I didn't. So you better shut up unless we're very close to a hospital."

Allen let out a long sigh. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that_ he_ was the depressed one. "Dior, please don't do erm, _that _again." He told me slowly, probably talking about how a few minutes ago I had lunged at Lavi and tried to pull his hair off…literally.

I rolled my eyes and shot a dirty look at the man sitting at the other table. Alright fine- so maybe back there I had acted a bit _violent_, but Lavi really hadn't been helping either and he had basically asked for it. Puh-lease, as if I had actually took his insults in seriously. I mean, why the hell would I even care about what some stupid anime boy says to me? Ugh!

"I won't, as long as you keep that thing away from me." I told Allen, who shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably.

"You only want me away because you feel like a dwarf next to me!" Lavi chirped cheerfully. The only problem? I knew that he wasn't actually being cheerful. That was just his way of insulting somebody, and it was pissing me off real badly.

I stood up suddenly and gave him a dangerous glare that could probably kill a puppy. "No, you're wrong." Then I changed my expression into a sweet smile. "I only want you to get the hell away from me because you smell like horse crap."

Lavi laughed and his green eye twinkled. "And you, Dior Snow?" he tilted his head to the side with a smile. "Are you saying you smell much better than me?"

"Um, yes. Because I do not smell like horse shit."

Lavi pouted. "Oh, I see." He made a face. "But since when does _soggy wheat fart_ smell better than horse shit?"

I laughed. "Is that you're description of my scent?" I snorted. "Soggy wheat fart? Is that the most immature insult you can think of, or the most childish insult that you can come up with?"

"Um…guys?" Lenalee tried to squeeze in, but we were too busy trying to offend each other to even hear what she was saying. And too busy to realize that everybody in the shack-including the people at the other table-were now staring at us.

"It certainly is the most _truthful_ insult I can come with." Lavi told me, not seeming to notice that it had fallen silent in the room.

I didn't even care anymore. "Fine." I announced, trying to keep my temper in even though it was extremely hard not to spazz at the moment. "Just go on with your stupid little anime insults. What are you going to say next? That I smell like a Shikon shard?"

"What's a Shikon shard?" Lavi blinked, then his expression changed. "Wait let me guess-it's a type of shoe, right? A stylish one that is _so_ popular right now and you just must_ have_ one, huh?"

I smiled at him one last time.

Then I burst.

"Yeah, you're right, it's a type of shoe!" I practically jumped up on the table. "IN FACT, IT'S THIS!"

Before I knew what was going on, I had pulled off my Marc Jacobs Mouse flat and chucked it towards his face as hard as I could.

"Whoa!" The redhead yelled as he ducked under the table, but not fast enough to avoid the shoe that struck his forehead.

""O-OW!!!" He rubbed his head and gave me the ultimate chilly glare as he got up in fury. "What the _fuck_?!"

"THAT'S A SHIKON SHARD!" I yelled at the redhead furiously, even though inside I was wondering how I had managed to memorize the names of the item of Inuyasha, some show that I really liked when I was nine. Clearly not anymore though. "AND IF YOU'RE SEARCHING FOR THE OTHER PIECE, IT'S ON MY LEFT FOOT AND I CAN GIVE IT TO YOU ANYTIME!"

Lavi stood up from the floor and looked like he wanted to murder me any moment. "Dior Snow, that has to be the most lady-like thing that you have ever done." He commented, but the anger in his voice was unavoidable. Even Kanda, who was sitting beside him, was staring at his friend in shock, probably amazed that there was somebody else who could be just as mad as him.

"Yeah?" I challenged. "LADY LIKE? I'LL SHOW YOU SOME MORE LADY-LIKENESS WHEN I PULL YOU'RE HAIR OFF AND GIVE IT TO THAT GUY OVER THERE-" I pointed to some random table in the corner-"AS A _SOUVENIR_!"

"Hey, what did I do?" an offended voice protested from the far away table.

I spun around and shot the man in the corner a look of yellow snow. "You freaking _breathed_." I warned in a dangerously low voice. "And if you keep doing that then I'm afraid I'll have to make you stop."

"O-Oh." The man realized with a pale face as he got up from the table and placed some coins on there. "Th-that's for the food." He whispered and quickly ran out of the shack like there was an earthquake.

"Dior, please calm down!" Lenalee cried as she tried to soothe me, but it just made me angrier. I almost wanted to screech at her, and it wasn't for no reason either, because there _was_ a reason. And the reason was that I was SICK of this place-_sick_ of all the annoying people and those gay monster and those kids with the blue hair-_sick_. In fact, I almost wanted to _puke_.

"Calm down?" I echoed in disbelief. "How the hell do you expect me to calm down when-"

"The food is ready!" a cheerful voice suddenly interrupted my own shaking tone, and I glared up to see who had dared spoken. It was only the girl who worked at the shack though, and she was balancing giant plates full of food in her hands.

The girl blinked when she saw my face. "My, you look a bit red." She commented as she set the plates on the table. "What happened?"

"Um, do I know you?" I asked her. "I don't think so. So why don't you stop minding other people's business and go worry about your own problems?" I hissed, wondering if she even had any. After all, she seemed so cheerful it was almost as if she lived every day happily with no walls in between.

And I lived everyday as a bitch to these people.

"S-sorry." The girl stammered as she quickly placed the food down on the table. "Um, need anything else?"

Lavi gave her a toothy smile. "No, everything's good." He told her and glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Except Dior Snow. She'd kind of acting like a drama queen as usual. But don't let her get to you."

"Um, okay."

And then she wobbled her way out of there.

I glanced around the table and tried to ignore Lavi.

It was silent for a moment, until the exorcists finally started to eat, with Allen taking a giant bite first and the rest of the people slowly enjoying their meal. Not that I did. All I did was stare at them munch on their food-I didn't even take one bite-it was way too awkward to be eating right now. In fact, I didn't even bother glancing at what was on the table.

Whatever-it was probably something that would have gone in the garbage can anyway.

"Dior, are you not going to eat?" Lenalee asked quietly, interrupting the silence.

I shook my head. "I'm not really hungry." I answered. The Chinese girl stared at me for a moment before returning to whatever was going down her digestive system…probably something mushy and green. I didn't even glance at her, since I felt like I was going to vomit any second now.

Then I stared up at the ceiling and wondered what dad was doing right now. Was he looking for me? Was he at a police station? Then a horrible thought struck me; maybe he didn't even care. Maybe he felt the same feeling he felt for mom. Maybe he was just wondering what step to take next to increase his company, being the coldhearted person that he was, and not searching for me or wondering if I had left the house because of how mad I was at him.

I forced out a tiny smile. Maybe back then…I hadn't been that mad at him. After all, he was the only person left that I had actually cared about. Oh sure, I had billions of friends and I cared for them just as much, but that was way different. It was not the feeling that I felt towards family…or my mom, in that case. Or even dad, because even though he was a jerk and I only got to see him once every few billions of years, he was still my dad and I knew that deep down, he did care.

But obviously not about mom.

I looked up at Lenalee as she made munching noises with her mouth, chewing slowly on a piece of bread. Then a sad smile drifted across my face. Maybe I was just jealous of the exorcists as well. After all, even if they didn't have parents, they still had each other. They could always rely on each other to be there for them forever and always. But I was not a part of that, obviously. And even though I had tons of friends, I knew that they wouldn't be there forever. They were just classmates from school who wore a mask of being a friend, but not friends for a lifetime. In fact, not even Jess was going to be there for me forever. I knew that.

But on the other hand, the exorcists would be there for each other for infinity. They had clearly been through too much together, and nothing could stop them.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Lenalee asked again suddenly.

I turned around-if it hadn't been her I would definitely have glared. "No I am not hungry." I answered.

"Oh…okay then."

I almost sighed.

Well this was certainly a gloomy day.

* * *

We made it to Charlottenburg just around noon.

And it was obvious that it was around 12 o' clock, because the sunlight was shining from every direction and it was as hot as hell.

Or maybe even hotter. Yeah, standing in the middle of a crowded town at the most humid time of the day trying to search for a secret library isn't the greatest way to waste your time.

Flying a kite would probably be better.

"Have we found it yet?" Lavi complained (of course) as he watched his Grandpa in the phone booth talking to somebody. An hour ago we had left the disgusting shack and we had finally made it to Charlottenburg, quite a big town in France. And big or not-it was definitely as crowded as a store that said Prada-50% OFF.

I glanced around as I waited along with the exorcists for Bookman to come out of the phone booth. The people passing town gave us strange looks as we all just stood there-hot and annoyed. And by hot I meant…you know. Hot hot. Not that kind of hot. But of course I was definitely an exception-I was hot and hot! Even though my mood was rainy and cold…the exact opposite of the weather.

Okay, so that didn't make any sense. But whatever-this whole show doesn't make any sense!

"Has he been able to contact them yet?" Lenalee asked Lavi as the redhead peered at Bookman through the glass window, looking very bored.

"I don't know! He's been on the phone for twenty fucking minutes and still he can't get a single drop of information out of them!"

"Well… maybe they do not speak the same language as us?"

Lavi gave her a you're-so-stupid-but-cute stare. "Of course they speak English, Lenalee!" he laughed. "English it the basic language of Bookmen all around the world, so if you don't speak English then can sure as hell give up the dream of being a history recorder."

Lenalee peered into the glass anxiously. "Then what is taking him so long?" her worried words poured out as she glanced behind the phone booth. "Now there is a huge lineup for the phone booth…" she trailed off nervously.

I blinked at the number of people waiting to use the neat Victorian style phone and counted the amount quickly in my head. Over the past twenty minutes, a total number of eleven people had lined up to use the phone booth. And they still try to save money on building those things!

"Could you please tell that old man in there to hurry up?!" a fatass woman growled in annoyance. "This is a public phone, and we are all waiting to use it!"

"Yeah!" a bunch of people in the lineup chorused together angrily.

"I don't have any more time to waste!" another voice called.

"So-sorry…" Lenalee apologized. "Just a few more minutes!"

The fat woman shot her a glare. "You guys are all related, aren't you?" she hissed as she stared at the sign on Lenalee's exorcist coat. "Who are you people anyway and why are you dressed so darkly?!"

"U-um, we're just travelers from a faraway place-"

"That I can tell, you stupid girl!" the woman spat as she fumbled with her dress, which made her seem fatter than she actually was.

Lavi tilted his head to the side, and gave the woman a sour look. "Miss," he said, "Could you please not speak so poorly of this young lady? I know that you're tired of waiting, but my…" he then stared down at the ground, pain reflecting in that emerald eye. "My grandmother just recently passed away, and…" his voice choked. "My grandfather is trying to make preparations for her….funeral."

I snorted. That stupid redhead and his immature little plans. The world wasn't that easy to fool!

But the woman widened her eyes.

"I….I see." She said quietly much to my surprise. Wait-what?! "I'm terribly sorry for saying harsh things to you….I-" she looked guilty. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's alright actually."

I raised an eyebrow at Lavi. Of course it was alright. He didn't even _have_ a grandmother-Bookman was freaking single and everybody at Headquarters knew that! After all, who the hell would want to date a man sporting a pineapple hairstyle?

Then I shook my head sadly. People living in this time era were way too easy to trick. And they didn't even know what was happening to them.

"Che, I didn't know that Bookman had a dead wife." Kanda grumbled as he stood next to me impatiently, waiting for Bookman to finish the phone call.

I sighed. Yeah, that's what I meant.

"Way to prove it." I told Kanda, receiving a puzzled look from the samurai. I walked up to the phone booth and peered through the glass beside Lenalee-Bookman seemed to be arguing with somebody, and he didn't look to happy about it.

"What's going on?" I inquired the black-haired exorcist.

Lenalee sighed. "I really don't know." She answered tiredly as she leaned against the glass. "But this is really taking quite a while…"

No shit, Sherlock. Rolling my eyes, I crunched my hand into a fist and banged against the phone booth loudly, causing the townspeople and the exorcists to stare. "Hey, Bookman!" I yelled as I kicked it hard. "I know you're planning preparations for a funeral-" I almost glanced at Lavi when I said that but I didn't want to look at him- "but could you please hurry it up? Some of us are turning into statues just waiting for you!"

The old man spun around quickly and gave me a go-away look with his heavily made up eyes. Apparently the conversation was important, because there was an expression of panic scrawled across his face.

"Dior, just let him talk." Lenalee said as she patted my arm. "I'm sure everything is fine. They probably just need to know that he's coming to the library."

I raised an eyebrow. "For twenty minutes? I don't think so-"

"You foolish little girl!" the fat woman from earlier pointed an accusing finger at me. I peered at her finger-for a moment there I thought that it was a drumstick. "Don't you realize that poor man in there is mourning over the death of his beloved wife? Don't you have any sympathy at all?!"

Foolish? Um, who was the foolish one again?

I laughed. "Nope, sorry." I told the woman. "I don't particularly care that some non-existent woman is dead. And I really don't know why you're being so loud. Like, tone it down a bit, would ya?"

The woman's face turned red. "You must not come from a respectable house!" she screeched. "Just look at you and you're unrespectable clothes! And that _hair_! You must have none!"

I quickly raised a hand and felt my short dark hair, making sure that it was still intact. Then I understood what she meant-most girls in the Victorian Era did not have short hair-unlike my hair that went just past my chin. And my dress….well…. I guess I left my bowties at home!

"And you must not be on a diet." I commented as I glanced at her up and down. "Otherwise I wouldn't have mistaken your fingers for a drumstick."

The fat lady's face turned as red as a volcano, and she looked like she was about to explode until Allen Walker trotted in between us casually. But nervously. "Um, ano-" the British boy said as he rubbed his head. Why did he always do that?

"I'm sorry, but it would be nice if you two could stop acting like this." Allen said with a smile on his face. "It wouldn't be very attractive to start a fight-" he glanced at me-" in the middle of the streets…" his voice trailed off but a smile remained plastered onto his face.

I crossed my arms. "I didn't even start it." I said as I glared at the lady. "But whatever. She should be glad that I'm not making her _apologize_."

"You little-"

"Gramps!"

We all spun around at the loud yell. Bookman had walked out of the phone booth.

"Gramps, did they-"

The expression on Bookman's face remained calm. "Everyone, follow me." He ordered silently.

I gulped.

We walked and kept walking at a moderate pace-past all the shops and all the people, past all the horses and carriages that roamed the crowded streets. I had to admit that it was an interesting sight-but right now I didn't really care about how beautiful this time era was. I was one hundred percent stressing over where I was about to go next, which was the Secret Bookmen Library.

It sounded like quite a frightening place.

After a good fifteen minutes of walking, we arrived in front of a large structure in the empty area of town. It wasn't that empty, but it was definitely not as crowded as the central part of town that we were at before this. A few people were walking in and out, some empty-handed and some carrying books, which lead me to wonder how this was the 'secret' library known to Bookmen only if commoners were walking in and out like it was a…

_Charlottenburg Public Library_.

I read the sign hanging on top of the giant building. Wait…what?! _Public _Library?!

"Um," I said as I turned to Bookman. "Isn't this supposed be-"

"Let's go." The old man walked forward without bothering to glance at me. I rolled my eyes… I hated people who tried to act all mysterious even though their appearance was far from it. But I do have to admit that a man wearing makeup does seem pretty spooky.

The exorcists and I walked up the giant library stairs-Lavi hopped up of course-and two guards held open the door for us.

"Welcome to the Charlottenburg Public Library." One guard bowed. "You may borrow three books at a time."

Bookman nodded. "Thankyou." He said and all six of us entered the huge building.

The noise level was immediately hushed inside.

I glanced up at the ceiling and all of the sudden forgot to ask what we were doing at a _Public_ Library-the structure was just _amazing_. My eyes were filled with the sight of millions of books as soon as I stepped in and all my ears heard was quietness and occasional whispering. It was actually not much different from a regular library from the 21st century, but I had to say that it was much more beautiful. The ceiling especially, was painted richly with colorful angels and typical art that you see in the Victorian time-beautiful, golden, and filled with a triumph that could not longer be seen a hundred years letter.

It was _breathtaking_.

In fact, I had totally forgotten to breathe.

"ACkkk," were the words I managed to choke out. "Th-this is..."

Lenalee smiled at me as we walked. "Pretty, isn't it?" she said, eyes twinkling as she took in the sight around her. "I wish the library back home was like this."

"You mean in the Black Order?" I asked, suddenly realizing how tiny the library there was compared to this one.

Lenalee nodded. "Yes." She said, then giggled at her foolishness. "But that isn't really possible, now is it?"

Of course it wasn't. Hell…this place made libraries look awesome!

After a short period of walking past all the reading people and shelves, we finally stopped in front of a tiny section that said 'Charles Dickens.' Then I remembered-oh yeah! That guy! I've read so many of his books!

But what the hell were we doing here again?

"Um," I said, but was again interrupted when suddenly a man came up to us and dipped his head, mainly towards Bookman though.

"Hi there, mister." The man smiled. "What brings you here today?"

The panda's facial expression remained monotonous, but I could tell that there was a tiny smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. Only he wasn't showing it for some reason. "I'm looking for a certain book, but it doesn't seem that you have it here." The old man replied much to my wonder.

The man kept smiling. "Oh, I see." He said. "Why don't you follow me? Maybe we have it in the storage room."

Bookman nodded. "Alright." He said and we all followed him towards the back of the library, where there was a locked wooden door. The man took out a key from his pockets and opened the door. "After you." He said as he motioned for us to go in the creepy dark place. I raised an eyebrow-where in the freaking world of hell were we headed to?!

Quickly the man shut before the door behind him and lit a candle to the dark room. I glanced around-there were only two bookshelves at the end of the room…storage room my ass.

"Where are we?" I demanded to the librarian man. "You better tell me right now if you don't want to-"

"Shhh." The man whispered. "Follow me."

I blinked in surprise as he went over to the bookshelf on the right and removed a book from it. Slowly, the shelf turned with a creak as it moved aside to reveal a dark passageway. I nearly fainted-I've always seen those in movies, but I never ever expected to actually see one that twirled. This was probably the best part of the journey yet!

"Oh my god, that's like, _so_ cool!" I nearly screamed, and Allen Walker brought a hand up to my mouth.

"Dior, please calm down." The white-haired boy said slowly. "This place is a secret passageway and if anyone else were to find out then things might get a little out of control."

I stared at the dark corridor hidden behind the bookshelf. "Please don't tell me that there are spiders down there." I begged. "Or rats. Or centipedes. Or scorpions. Or beetles. Or millipedes. Or termites. Or moths. Or bats. Or puppies-wait," I raised an eyebrow, "Puppies are great, but if anything else besides puppies are down there, then I am NOT going in."

Lavi whistled. "I'm afraid all of those things are down there." He said thoughtfully. "And I think you forgot to mention cockroaches."

I shot him a glare. "Then I am NOT going down there!" I hissed. "And I know that this Innocence is really important to you guys, but you can't just MAKE me go down that disgusting tunnel filled with-"

---------

They pushed me down.

And by _they_ I meant _everyone_.

Lavi the hardest though.

I sighed as we walked down a flight of stairs in the dark corridor lit by candles. Yup, the Black Order and the people from it were definitely cruel. And unfortunately, I was the one who had gotten stuck with these psychos.

After turning down stairs and more stairs, I was beginning to wonder how deep this place was, until the man suddenly stopped, spun around, and blew out a candle hanging on the wall. Yes-you guessed it. Another cool thing happened right there as soon as he did that. The wall of the corridor suddenly turned-just like the bookshelf-and it pushed to the side to reveal a large wooden door behind it.

The man smiled. "Come in." he said and we all walked into the erm…wall. Or door. Or whatever.

"What you are about to see is the Secret Library." Bookman commented as the librarian dude took out a key and turned the giant wooden door. "Only known to us Bookmen, this library contains many sources of information that is not known to the public."

I nodded. Then I sucked in my breath as the man opened the door.

It was like the part in Beauty and the Beast, where the Beast gives Belle her own library and she gasps in amazement.

Only if she had seen this one, she would have probably glared at the Beast and called him "You cheap thing!", because this one was crowded with so many books there was barely room to move. Yes Belle, he fooled you. The books in his library really aren't that great.

"Oh my god." I said as I took in the scent of old paper. "It's like Einstein's brain in here!"

Lenalee smiled and turned to the redhead standing beside her. "Neh, Lavi?" she said. "Did you memorize all the books in here too?"

The eyepatch guy shook his head. "I've only been here once." He answered. "And if I did memorize all the books in here, then I could just tell you guys all about that Innocence."

Lenalee laughed. "Oh yeah-I forgot."

We walked along the books and shelves for another few minutes. This library wasn't as big or pretty as the one above it, but it was definitely more crowded with documents and books. In fact, just being here and taking in the scent of paper made me feel smart, and I didn't even _read_ anything yet! Libraries sure have some magical powers.

"Caleb, how are you?" Bookman suddenly asked the librarian dude as we stopped in front of a sign that said 'Unrevealed Mysteries.'

Wait, they knew each other already?

The man named Caleb turned around with a smile. "I'm doing great!" he answered. "You know, making sure nobody knows about this place is quite a hard job!"

I blinked. Oh, so this librarian only faked his identity, but actually he was the Bookman in charge of keeping this library secret!

Bookman nodded in agreement. "Definitely an important one." He said. "But really, it feels like it's been years since we last saw each other."

Caleb laughed. "I think it has!" he flashed another smile and turned to Lavi. "And my, you're apprentice has really grown into a fine young man!"

Lavi shrugged. "Well I am pretty _fine_ with the ladies now, ya know."

Caleb giggled-for some unwanted reason-as I rolled my eyes and tried not to puke on the floor right there. How disgusting and annoying. I honestly didn't know what the girls liked about him-even Lenalee seemed to be dazzled by his non-existent charm.

"Haha, is that so?" Caleb chucked as he pulled out a ladder lying against the shelf. Did I mention that I was now scared of ladders and books since that last accident? "I remember that last time you came here, you were only this tall-" he made a very short height with his hand-"And now you're huge!"

Lavi smiled. "Well, milk really has some wonderful powers." he said.

"And, if I am correct, the last time you came here you cried, yes?"

"Uh, I don't think you're correct-"

"But it must have been you!" Caleb exclaimed, not noticing the sweat on Lavi's forehead. Um, hello? Some guy was about to loose his cool here!

...not that he had any in the first place.

Caleb furrowed his eyebrows together. "Yes, I am positive that it was you who sobbed when you were here." He laughed as he climbed up the ladder. "I think it was because they didn't have the book _My Little Pony-Pinkie Pie's Adventure _here or something...I cannot remember so well." He looked thoughtful. "But weren't you collecting that series or something?"

Before Lavi could faint right there, I interrupted with a scream. "Wait, WHAT?!" I gasped. "They have My Little Ponies in this era?!"

The man smiled gently. "My, what did this young lady grow up on?" he joked.

"Nothing retarded, really." I answered, glancing at Lavi, who had a murderous look on his face.

Caleb gave me an odd look. "I see." He answered as he turned around and began searching for the book. "Hmmm….let's see…it's supposed to be around here somewhere…"

If I wasn't keeping a promise that I would never talk to Lavi again (since every time I did it always ended violently), I would have SO made fun of that redhead by now. And how come in history class back home we never learned about Victorian Era My Little Ponies? Life was so weird.

"Oh, son of a Buckaroo!" Caleb cursed as he fumbled through rows of books quickly. "I swear, that book was here just before I went to find you guys!"

Bookman looked worried. "Are you sure it's this shelf?" he wanted to make sure.

"I am absolutely _positive_!" Caleb cried in a panicked tone. "What in the world is going on?! Where could I have put that book-"

"Erm, ano." Allen interrupted with a scratch of his head. "How about we all search for it if you can't find it?"

"No, no!" Caleb cried in protest. "That would take days!"

"Yes, but I'm sure if all of us work in a different section, we will find it in no time."

"Yes, I agree with Allen." Bookman nodded. "Caleb, you must have been working too hard these days. Why don't you take a break and leave it to us?"

The man slapped his forehead against the palm of his head. "I'm so so SO sorry." He sighed apologetically. "I really don't know how this could have happened…"

Allen's mouth twitched into a pure smile. "It's alright." He said gently. "We all make mistakes sometimes."

"It wasn't a mistake! I swear I put it there!"

I put a hand on my hip. "Well it's obviously not there." I muttered in annoyance, trying not to roll my eyes all the way into the back of my head. But seriously, these people were so disorganized! "I'm sure we'll find that book after a few _hours_ or so."

Caleb didn't notice the sarcasm. "Well alright then…" he trailed off embarrassedly at his own stupidity. "So how about we all split into different sections of the library?"

Lenalee nodded. "Sure!" she chirped, as if finding a book in a library was her favorite hobby. It certainly did seem so though, as she bounced over past all the shelves and began searching through all the books quickly. Bookman followed with a nod and soon Allen had also left towards a far section of the deep library.

I glanced around. "Do I have to do this too?" I demanded and crossed my arms angrily. "My feet hurt from walking so much! And did I mention that I have giant blisters on my feet?" I smirked. "Anyone want to see them?"

Kanda gave me a disgusted glare. "I would like to see your head hanging on a rope." He hissed as he stalked off into the forest of books immediately.

"And I love you too!" I replied but all I heard was a 'Che' in response. A coughing one.

Soon after all the exorcists and Caleb had gone in different directions of the library, I sat down onto the floor and placed a hand on my chin. Now…where the hell was I supposed to start? This place was filled with billions of books and it was probably going to take days to find that one book…what was even so important about that stupid Innocence anyway?!

I sighed. Apparently only the person the Innocence belonged to could use it, so even if that dimension traveling Innocence was _not_ a myth, it wouldn't change anything for the exorcists. I would just use it to go back to my world. And they would be left with nothing-no trace of anything, no clue of any sort that I had ever even come to this world. They would be left with no advantage.

And yet those crazy scientists were still using it for research purposes.

I shook my head with a laugh as I picked up a book from the shelf and flipped through the pages.

_Humans will use a different variety of methods to gain what they desire_.

Then my blood suddenly ran cold.

I widened my eyes I went through what I had just realized.

Wait.

What if the Black Order_ wasn't_ going to let me go back to my world? What if the whole point of this was to find that Innocence and keep me at their Order as an exorcist, just like them?

What if…what if this whole thing had been a_ trick_? A lie to keep me here so they could gain a new member?

I dropped the book in shock. I had been freaking _deceived_. And this was probably the last part of the plan-to find the book, understand my Innocence, and then try to somehow grant me the power of the Innocence. Alright, so I didn't know much about that thing, but I definitely knew the human nature pretty well-why would they go through such a complicated way just to help _me_? And okay, so Komui claimed that it had been for 'research purposes', but did they actually go this far just for all that?

No. This whole thing totally was a trick and I had fallen for it. Humans could help other humans, but they would not go that far-for their family maybe, but not for a complete stranger like me. And if they were helping me, then…the whole process definitely had an advantage for them-they could probably gain something, and it was_ much _more than just research.

They wanted a new exorcist.

And it was going to be me somehow.

Suddenly I began shaking uncontrollably. No…_no_! I was _not _going to let them have their way! I had to go back to my world and away from this place full of liars and evil people who only cared about themselves and their 'Defeat the Earl' shit!

I had to find the book before they did.

Realizing this, I instantly leapt up from the ground and began looking through each and every shelf, not missing a single spot. Oh no, if the book somehow got into their hands before mine, then they would basically have my life under control. The rest of my average 21st century human life depended on it, but so did their let's-make-Dior-Snow-have-magical-powers plan, and if their plan did succeed, then I would have no other route to take.

Quickly I skimmed through all the books, looking for the one I needed badly. Oh, how could I have been so_ stupid_?! I hadn't even realized the whole trick-her-into-thinking-we're-helping-her-but-actually-make-a-new-exorcist thing until now! ARGH THAT SON OF A-

"Looking for something?"

A deep voice caused me to spin around in surprise.

And oh believe me, it was definitely a surprise, because standing there with a smirk on his face, was the man from earlier.

The dark-skinned one. With the top hat. And curly hair.

"Mi-mickey?" I managed to squeak out. Wait…what the hell was he doing here?!

The man raised an eyebrow. "Mickey?" he echoed. "My, you don't even remember my name!"

I rolled my eyes. "I said Mickey already." I hissed as he blinked. "And listen, I don't have time to be talking to you, whoever you are, so could you please stop stalking me and just get out of-"

"It's Mikk."

I blinked. "What?"

"I said my name is Mikk, not Mickey." he answered, golden eyes reflecting a dose of annoyance with a tinge of amusement.

I shot him a glare. "I don't care if you're name is Mikk, Mickey, or Minnie." I spat harshly. "Hell, for all I care, it could be Jacob Cullen and I wouldn't give a shit." My emerald eyes flashed angrily. "All I'm interested in right now is-"

Mikk smiled. "This book?" he answered as he held up a dark brown book in his hands.

I gaped.

He gave me another sly smile as he flipped through the pages in interest. "Why his certainly looks neat." He said as he widened his golden eyes. "My, let's see what we have here? Hmm…the myth of the Dimensional traveling Innocence has been around for centuries, but there is no physical evidence of this mysterious matter."

He snapped the book shut.

I flinched.

"Well it looks very interesting." He said loudly. "I'm sure I'll enjoy reading this-"he held it up-"at home."

"Why the hell would you want to read that at home?!" I hissed as I lunged for his throat. "Give that to me!"

But when I reached out to give his stomach a hard kick, my leg went through him.

I let out a tiny yelp as I fell face flat-through his body-and onto the floor of the library.

Then my gaze drifted up towards him slowly in shock. But he only gave me a little shrug.

"You…you're a ghost!" I whispered.

I had never believed in ghosts. But seeing is believing, and well…I had basically just _touched _one, even though my hand went through him. And it totally explained how he got in here too-through the freaking _walls_.

Mikk raised an eyebrow. "A ghost?" he blinked at me curiously with those flashing eyes. Then he laughed. "Miss, I assure you that I am definitely_ not _a ghost and I am in fact _enjoying_ my life right now-" he seemed thoughtful-"Well, maybe not the part where I'm from the same family as Skin and those loser twins, but the rest of my life is fine and I am certainly living it."

I got up from the floor and rubbed my knee in pain. "Then…what are you?" I asked weakly.

His lips curved up as he stuck out a hand for me to shake. "I think I've told you this before, but I am Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure." He introduced once again. "And I suggest you not try that kicking thing again" he told me-"because even a sword wouldn't work."

I stared at him. "Are you human?" I asked bluntly.

Tyki looked pained. "Noah's are humans too." He said with a shake of his head.

I laughed. "Then you must be made out of atoms!"

Before he could say 'what the hell', I rubbed my feet as fast I could against the floor and shook his hand quickly.

"Ouch!" Tyki hissed as he jerked his hand back at the sudden jolt of electricity, giving me just the perfect second to snatch the book out of his hands. Yeah, I 'm just Marysue-ish like that. And a smexy one too!

"I guess this will keep me entertained for now." I smiled as I held up the book in my hands with triumph.

Tyki just tilted his head to the side. "Well," he shrugged as he scratched the back of his head. All of his movements were so fake…I didn't like him one bit! "I've read that already anyway." He said. "So I guess I don't need it anymore. You can keep it."

I stared at him. "Wh-what?!" I screeched.

Tyki laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Though I'm not sure if you're going to have _time_ to read it all…"

I clutched the book closely to my chest. "Wh-what do you mean?!" I demanded.

Tyki smirked as he pulled something out of his pockets. I squinted at the object.

Then I gasped-it was a lighter.

"Now, I really do hate to leave you here to die by yourself." Tyki sighed as he fiddled with the lighter. "In fact, I've never met a woman so…" he peered at me closely. "Odd in a good way." Were the sick words he decided to use. "But unfortunately, I have to follow orders, so I'm afraid you won't be attending a ball with me anytime soon."

"Ew, like I would wanna go to prom with _you_!" I screeched and pointed a finger at him. "Now you better drop that lighter this second!"

Tyki shrugged. "Fine." He said as he let go of the object. Well, he didn't exactly let go of it-basically he lit it up and dropped it through his ghostly body, so that it fell onto the floor.

Lighting it up with fire.

I widened my eyes. "You!" I screamed. "Do you want to get us all killed?!"

Tyki wrinkled his nose at the smell of spreading smoke. "Not us." He blinked. "Just you and your exorcist friends."

"You little-"

Suddenly he walked over and placed a finger on my lips. "Shhh," he whispered. "Women should just die quietly, remember that."

And with that he vanished into the smoke, leaving me to stand in the middle of the rising fire.

I glanced around nervously-the flames were starting to spread quickly and there was barely any chance of escape. In fact, the nearby shelves were all burning up now and most of the books in the section had already turned to nothing but the smell of smoke.

And soon I would be nothing but ashes as well.

I fell onto my knees weakly as the flames spread around me.

"Shit."

* * *

-READ ALL OF THIS PLEASE-

**haha, Tyki being quite the asshole there.**

**ANYWAYS, i thought this chapter was okay, but not so good either. Well, it's an update, so whatever! ...thanks for being so patient though.**

**And for the ones out there who are actually interested, I wrote a new _LAVIxOC_ story-it's called_ Picture Perfect_ and it is AU. It's about the story of Chloe Kato and Lavi Bookman, and I actually really like it, though I'm not sure if I should continue on it or not. Your opinion would definitley be appreciated.**

**And so would your reviews! :p**

PS. It's also annoying how this chapter is 8, 986 words long and not 9000, so I'll just type a few random things to make it 9000. Thats how cool I am.

wafflellelelsss! wafflees! waaaafffllleesss! Pokemon! assdh! donkey times!!! Vodka!!!

so remember to **check out my new LAVIOC story**, and thanks again! Hopefully this makes 9000 words. :D


End file.
